The guardian Ninja
by Susanoo's Endless Darkness
Summary: Finding himself in a new Land, Naruto has taken a crash course on Life in spira. Sin, Aeons, Summoners, Maesters, Naruto is stuck in the middle as a journey begins. Will he be able to help Yuna stop sin or will he fall to the evils of Spira and his world
1. waking up

**The guardian Ninja**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon Talking"**

'**Demon thinking'**

_Flashback_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_A young man about the age of 17 is on one knee as he panted hard with one hand on a large sword. The young man is about 170 cm tall. He has long spiky blonde hair that goes to the middle of his back. His irises are blue and he has three whisker like scars on both cheeks. He has on a red shirt and black pants. On the back of his waist is a kunai pouch. On his head is a bandanna with a metal plate on the front. Etched into the plate is a spiral with a arrow attach to the spiral. His hand rested on a red cloth wrapped hilt. The guard is a gold color and attached to the in is a long silver blade that is embedded into the ground. He looked ahead of him at the man he was doing battle with and took a deep breath forcing himself to stand._

The blonde young man opened his eyes and received the sight of a multi-colored sky. He blinked and realized he was almost completely submerged in water. He blinked before sighing loudly. 'What in the hell happened?' He thought before moving his body up. He looked around calmly moving his hands and feet around slowly to keep afloat. 'Hn….' He thought spotting a close by island. 'Land.' He thought before he started to swim towards it. He swam quickly and reached the shallow part in under a minute. He stopped standing up and quickly surveyed the area. 'An island?' He thought. He shook his head before turning and sitting. He stopped halfway down and noticed the large sword on his back. He reached back grabbing the hilt and easily took it from his back. He sat down and held it up to take a good look at it.

The blade is about 6 ½ feet long and has one edge. The guard is a gold colored metal and has a dragon design on it. The hilt is about one foot long and is wrapped in a red cloth. He blinked looking at the phoenix etched lightly up the length of the left side of the blade and a serpent like dragon etched on the right side of the blade. 'Forgot about my sword?' He thought smiling before blinking. 'How was I…forget it.' He thought. He placed his sword by his slide before he fell on his back. 'Hn….. How did I end up in water…I remember being in a clearing in a forest…then nothing else after that.' He thought. 'Oh well…I'll come up with something….but first I need to find out where the hell I am.' He thought. 'Shit my body still hurts.' He thought. He turned his head to the side hearing movement. He spotted three grey wolf-like creatures with a frown as the growled. "Um….Hello." He said. At that moment the middle one lunged at him. He grabbed his sword quickly and lifted himself off the ground spinning. He landed in a crouch wincing slightly as the wolf thing landed.

"Looking for a fight….well I'm the worst person for that." He said standing. "I need a work out…Plus I'm hungry." He said spreading his legs apart. He held the sword in front of him diagonally. The wolf things growled before charging at him. The young man smirked before dashing at them. He flipped over the first one landing behind him. Before the wolf could turn around the man slashed at his back. The wolf let out a howl as it fell to the ground. "Hn that was….what in the hell?" He thought as the body of the wolf started to disappear and balls of lights came from it's disappearing body. The man titled his head as one of the wolves lunged at him. He turned his head as the wolf latched on to his arm. He growled.

"Ah! Bastard." He said as he dropped his sword. He punched the wolf hard causing it to let go of his arm. He turned spotting the other wolf jumping toward him and kicked it hard in it's chest sending it back. He looked at his bleeding arm before narrowing his eyes. "You want to play, fine." He said before grabbing his hilt. Wind circled around his sword. He dashed at the one that bit him as it lunged at him again. He kicked it up before throwing his sword up at it. His blade impaled it and a second later small light balls of colors came from it body as it disappeared. The man did a set of hand seals before turning towards the remaining wolf creature. 'Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu.' He thought exhaling a fireball at the wolf. The wolf howled out as it was engulfed in flames. The man stopped a few seconds later letting the flames dissipate. He saw the color balls and frown as he panted lightly. 'What are those? And why am i getting tired from such simple jutsu?...My chakra must not have recovered fully.' He thought as he stomach started to rumble. "….Oh man I'm hungry!" He nearly shouted. He sighed before turning.

He walked over to his large sword before picking it up. He placed his sword back on his back before looking around. 'Hm…I should probably look for a village or something.' He thought. He stopped and saw a few coins where the creatures were. 'What is this?' He thought walking over and picking them up. He looked at the eleven coins and shrugged before pocketing them. 'Alright back to….' He thought as he looked up catching sight of smoke in the air.

"What do you know…Maybe somebody is here?" He said out loud. "And maybe they have food." He said smiling before running. The young man dashed quickly coming to two paths he blinked before taking the left one. He ran fast enough for everything to seem like a blur. After a minute he stopped in front of a stone. He looked around before looking up. "There." He said before walking ahead. He walked down the path but was forced to stop as three bird-like creatures caught his attention. "….Okay…" He thought drawing his sword. He looked at it before looking at the creatures in the air. "Not exactly a good idea for this." He said before putting his sword back on his back. The man drew a few kunai and tossed one at the flying creature. It missed it's target as the first one swooped down at him. He sidestepped it and tried to slash it but missed. 'Shit timing was off.' He thought. He tossed his kunai at the second one only for it to fly out the way.

"I hate aerial enemies….They are so god damn hard for me to hit." He said. He did a few hand seals as the first one joined the other two. "Katon: Hosenka No Jutsu." He thought before blowing out multiple fire balls into the air. The middle one managed to dodge them while the first and last one was hit by one of the fireballs. The two that he hit shook it off and flew at him fast. The man jumped to the side dodging the first one as the second one as it came at his back. He looked back grabbing his sword and turned around as he drew it. In one wipe he sliced off it's head. The body quickly disappeared turning into the balls of light. He turned again and blocked with his sword as the last one attacked him again. He tried to slash at it but missed. The man panted as he stared at the two remaining birds. 'I'm not sure where I am…so using anymore of my kunai is a bad idea…creatures like this don't exist in Konoha or anywhere I know of so maybe they don't have any kunai here….fuck what the hell did he do?' He thought. The man jumped up high and tried to slice the bird only for it to fly out the way. It swooped down at him as he descended. He tried to swipe at it only to miss by a hair…or feather. The man's eye twitched as he landed. 'I hate evil attacking birds, things I hate men who attack from the air on birds, I hate men who attack on clay birds, I hate all things that fly.' He thought as he landed.

At that moment a ball came out of no where and hit one of the birds before bouncing back. The man blinked before looking behind him. "Need help ya?" He heard as the ball was caught by the newcomer.

"Um yeah…Thanks…." He said before looking at the ball the man caught.

"No problem ya" He said with a accent. The man looked at the bird as before smirking. "Say good night birdy." He said before tossing his ball. The ball hit the bird creature dropping it with one go. The ball came back to him as the creature disappeared into multi-color light. The man blinked before looking at the new person. He stood about 180 cms tall. His hair is reddish orange hair that stood up defying gravity with a slight curve at the tip. He has a muscular build. He has on a blue headband, yellow overalls with a shoulder guard on his left shoulder, yellow baggy pants, and blue sandals.

"Wow…One shot." He said.

"Ya, fliers are my specialty." He said. "The names Wakka captain of the Besaid Aurochs, brudda." He said extending his free hand.

"The names Naruto Uzumaki." The man now known as Naruto replied shaking his hand.

"Naruto huh? Where you from? I haven't seen ya face around here before." Wakka said. Naruto blinked before smiling.

"I'm from a placed called Konoha? You wouldn't happen to know which direction it's in would you?" Naruto asked.

"Konoha? Sorry never heard of it." Wakka said.

"Never heard of Konoha…How about The elemental countries?" Naruto asked.

"Nope." He said.

"Well…Damn. Where the hell am I?" Naruto asked.

"You're on Besaid island." Wakka said.

'Besaid? Never heard of it.' Naruto thought.

"So how you get here?" Wakka asked.

"….Hn…I was fighting some guy….He did something…." Naruto stopped and grabbed his head. "After that everything is blank." Naruto said struggling to remember. "Then I woke up in the water surrounding the island." Naruto said.

"Ah another one ya" Wakka said.

"Another one?" Naruto asked.

"Come on. I'll introduce you to him in the morning. You look tired. You should get some sleep ya." Wakka said.

"Alright." Naruto said placing his blade on his back. "By the way what were those things?" Naruto asked.

"Fiends." Wakka said.

"Oh alright." Naruto said. 'Not like I know what they are.' He thought. They got to the village quickly and walked into it. Naruto stopped and looked at the group just in front of a large fire. "Um…" He was cut off as wakka grabbed his head and put him in a head lock.

"Come on ya. Don't be scared." He said pulling him forward.

"Hey! Hey! Let me go!." Naruto shouted out tried to get free. Wakka let him go and he fell forward. He hit the ground face first and growled. "A little warning next time." He said as he heard a giggle. He looked up to see the wonderful sight of a woman who is about 159 cm tall. She had light brown hair to her shoulders. Her hair was not straight it was cut to get it a slight messy look at the bottom. Her dress was odd to Naruto. It was white around her torso with no sleeves, along her arms was white silk with pink tips hanging down lowly, a yellow sash around her waist with green vine design flowing through with sakura petals, and the sash held up a blue long skirt reaching her feet which had pink vines and sakura petals flowing. She wore black boots for the matching outfit. However the most peculiar trait about this female is her eyes. Her right eye is deep sea green while her left is a deep ocean blue.

"Are you okay?" The girl in front of him asked. Naruto blinked blushing as she bent down and held out her hand.

"Ah! Ha, Yeah I'm alright." Naruto replied nervously as he lightly grabbed her hand. She helped him up to a standing position. "Thank you." Naruto said still blushing.

"You're welcome." She replied smiling.

"Wakka did you find the source of the fire?" Naruto heard behind him. He looked back and blinked seeing a young woman of about 168 cm tall. She had purple lips with pale skin and red eyes. Her hair was jet-black covering the left side of her face while the some of her hair is tied up in a knot at the top held with pins sticking out holding a long braided hairs trailing down to her back. Her outfit put Anko to shame. She wore black mixed gray coat with a huge collection of interlocking belts below the waist in front of her legs holding her coat together. It was held on her bust exposing the top part of her impressive bust and shoulders. Tan fluffy material went around the top part of the dress, and long sleeves down to her hands. In her hand is a tan teddy bear type doll with a red pom-pom sticking from it's head and a pair of purple wings.

"Fire?" Naruto asked. "I think that was me." Naruto said putting his hand up.

"I see. Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said bowing.

"I found em fighting a couple of fiends." Wakka said smiling.

"Oh my. Are you hurt?" The woman in front of him asked.

"Not at all. A few birds wouldn't get the best of me." Naruto said puffing his chest out.

"Ha it didn't look like it to me." Wakka said causing Naruto to glare at him. The woman giggled at them drawing Naruto's attention back to her.

"Excuse me. May I know you name?" Naruto asked. Yuna blinked before smiling.

"My name is Yuna." She said.

"Yuna….You have a beautiful name." Naruto said smiling. Yuna blushed lightly and smiled.

"Thank you." Yuna said.

"No thank yo…Ah!" Naruto let out as Wakka grabbed him in a headlock again.

"Come on lover boy. Time for sleep ya? You should get some too Yuna. Got to wake up early tomorrow" Wakka said.

"Hey! Hey I was talking to her." Naruto yelled out as he was pulled into a hut. Wakka let Naruto go and watched as he crashed into a bed. "Hey what was that about?" Naruto asked turning.

"Nothin much. Don't you be getting any funny ideas about Yuna." Wakka said.

"Sorry I can't make any promises old man." Naruto said glaring.

"Hn. Get some sleep. I'll wake you up early tomorrow." Wakka said.

"Hn, why?" Naruto asked.

"I decided to help you find a way back home. So you are gonna be traveling with us." Wakka said. "Now get some sleep." He said before turning.

"Wait. Who was the woman in black?" Naruto asked.

"Her name is Lulu and Lulu and I am Yuna's guardians." Wakka said.

"Her guardians?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah you don't know ya. Yuna is a summoner." Wakka said.

"Um…A Summoner?" Naruto asked.

"You don't know nottin ya." Wakka said.

"Hey I give me a break. I'm not from here." Naruto said.

"Fine, fine. A summoner is…." Wakka started.

Twenty minutes later

Naruto started up at the ceiling thinking. 'Summoners?' He thought. Naruto sighed and looked over to the bed next to him seeing a guy about his age. He has blonde hair in a bed and has on a strange outfit. He wore a very small vest that went halfway down his chest and split down the middle. It had a white hood on the back with the sleeves going to his elbows. He had a dark blue over-all to cover his torso with the same dark blue shorts under. His right side of the shorts had a peculiar red design on it while the left was cut showing what seems like the bottom of his boxers. He had on yellow and brown shoes, but the weird part was his left arm. On his left arm was a brown gauntlet with iron on his knuckles with a red design between the gauntlet and a blue shoulder guard.

Naruto sighed once again before looking up. 'Sin, Summoners, Guardians?...What kind of world did I get sent to?' Naruto thought.

"I hate you!" Naruto blinked and looked at the blonde across from him.

"Wow….I haven't even met you yet." Naruto said staring at him. The blonde looked over to Naruto and blinked.

"Sorry…bad dream." He said.

"Oh….Alright." Naruto replied. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki . What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Tidus." He said. At the moment they both heard voices from outside. Naruto shrugged as Tidus moved over to the covers covering the door. Naruto reached for an apple that was on a table as he watched tidus moved the covers over.

"He do look a lot like Chappu. I was surprised when I first saw him. But no matter what he looks like he isn't Chappu. You shouldn't have brought him in the first place neither this Naruto either!" Lulu said.

"Yeah….but they need our help." Wakka said.

"Excuses again?" Lulu said

"Yeah but.." Wakka said.

"That's it. No more. Enough. Wakka!" She said before turning and walking off. Wakka stepped forward with his hand out but stopped. He sighed before letting his hand drop down with his head in defeat.

Tidus dropped the sheets and leaned back as Naruto ate his apple. A few seconds later Wakka came walking in. "Scary!" Tidus said. "So who's Chappu?" Tidus asked.

"My little brudda, Chappu. He looked a lot like you." Wakka said.

"He dead." Tidus stated. They both walked over to the beds and sat down.

"I first hear on the day of the tournament." Wakka said.

"Oh, So that's why." Tidus said.

"I became a guardian to fight sin, Ya?" Wakka said.

"So you are doing it for revenge?" Naruto asked.

"That was the idea." Wakka said looking at Naruto.

"I could understand." Naruto said finishing off the apple.

"I'm more worried about some stupid game now than avenging my brudda." Wakka said.

"Well after the next tournament I'll be a guardian full time." Wakka said. "I know It looks like I'm using you but I'm not." Wakka said.

"Don't worry. I mean I owe you a lot. You really helped me out, you know?" Tidus said. "What I mean is… Thanks, Wakka." Tidus said standing and out stretching his hand. Wakka looked at his hand before drawing it back.

"Stop your embarrassing me." He said scratching his head. Naruto smiled at them before laying down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A man wearing a black cloak looked around on the path he was on. 'It seems I'm not in the same dimension.' The man thought. 'Hm it seems like gaining the Kyuubi here would be meaningless…Unless I find a way back.' He thought before turning around. 'Though this world seems interesting.' He thought looking at the one plant creature and three wolf creatures. 'I kinda like it here.' He thought drawing a sword as they attacked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up. He saw Wakka missing and Tidus still sleeping and smirked. Naruto stood up and stretched. He first grabbed his sword and lifted it up. He placed it on his back and walked out of the hut. 'First….bathroom.' Naruto thought.

Five minutes later Naruto stood in the middle of the village where he met Yuna. Not seeing anybody around or hearing any movement Naruto smiled taking his sword from his back. He held his sword so the tip was pointed to the ground and thrust it down stabbing it into the ground. He stepped back he moved his hands in front of his chest placing his right fist into the open palm of his left. "Sensei Guide me." He said bowing with his eyes closed. A soft breeze blow across him and he lifted his head and opened his eyes. His eyes are now a dull cold blue tainted red. He quickly got into a fighting stance. He crouched down slightly placing his right leg in front on him. He had his right arm extended mostly with his hand open and his right. His left hand was bent and moved so his hand was just under his elbow. Naruto started off by walking to the right in a circle slowly. As he got to the right side, he moved his right and left hand in a blocking motion before bringing his right arm back and throwing a punch. His left hand that was under his aright arm thrust forward quickly attacking the invisible enemy.

He spun quickly to his to his right again as if dodging a blow. He jumped up spinning while throwing a kick slightly over the hilt of his sword. He landed back in his stance a second later and continued his walk throwing punches, jabs, hook, round house kicks as he traveled around in a circle. Every time he made one completely rotation around his sword he picked up speed until he was moving fast enough for the wind to pick up around his area.

"_Do you really think you can beat me?" The man asked. _

"_Shut up." Naruto said as he stood up. He drew his blade from the ground and gathered chakra into his sword. "Take this Fuuton: Kaze nami." Naruto said swinging his blade down. A wave of wind came at the man in front of him who had a smug look about him. The wind barely rustled his cloak as he smirked. "Damn you." Naruto said as the man disappeared completely._

"Whoa!" Naruto heard from the side. Naruto stopped his eyes turning back to normal. The wind dispersed blowing the leaves of the trees. Naruto put his right foot down and looked at the hut across from where he came from.

"Sorry….Wakka. Was I a bother?" Naruto asked panting. Naruto placed his hands on his knees.

"Wow how did you….You moved so fast….Were you a guardian before or something?" Wakka asked awed.

"No…but where I'm from I was trained by a swordsman. I myself…am a ninja." Naruto said between pants as he spotted the blue long sword in his hand.

"A ninja? Ninja must be quite something ya?" Wakka said moving towards Naruto.

"You can say that." Naruto said before standing straight. "So…since I'm traveling with you….may I ask where we are headed?" Naruto asked walking to his sword.

"Oh first we get on a boat and head to killika. There Yuna will pray to the Fayth to get the aeon. From there we got to Luca where I hope somebody you and Tidus know will be there." Wakka said.

"I see." Naruto said drawing his blade before lifting it high into the air. Naruto smiled at it before taking a swing forward. A gust of wind flew in the path where Naruto swung his blade the moment the tip of his blade touched the ground.

"Whoa. What was that?" Wakka asked.

"It's the first technique I learned with this sword." Naruto said looking at it again. He placed it back on his back. "So who are we waiting for?" Naruto asked.

"Yuna." Lulu said coming from behind him.

"And Tidus." Wakka said.

"Alright." Naruto said before turning around and looking at Lulu. He stared at her before smiling.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Oh nothing just not use to seeing a beautiful woman so early in the morning." Naruto said. Lulu stared at him blushing lightly not knowing how to respond.

"Hey cool it with that ya?" Wakka said grabbing him in a head lock again.

"Ah! Ah! Stop it monkey man." Naruto let out. At this moment Tidus decided to come out from the hut and saw wakka and Naruto.

"Um…do I even want to know?" He asked smiling.

"Oh Hey! Sleepy head." Wakka said letting go of Naruto. He turned to him as Naruto crouched down. "Got something I want to give to ya." Wakka said.

"Whoa! You're giving this…to me?" Tidus asked surprised.

"Yeah use it well." Wakka said handing it to Tidus. Tidus held on to it turning before placing his left hand on the hilt with his right hand. He held it up straight before turning the hilt causing the blade to shift in front of him.

"That's the sword you gave Chappu." Lulu said as Tidus raises the blade and swings it down.

"Well he never used it." Wakka said sadly as Tidus looked over to them. "Where's Yuna?" Wakka asked.

"We're taking the same both as Yuna right? Why we do we gotta wait here?" Tidus asked.

"Yuna came to this village ten years ago, when the last calm started." Wakka said.

"The calm?" Both Naruto and Tidus asked.

"Since then she's been like a little sister to me and Lulu." Wakka said. "But she had the talent…she became an apprentice…." Wakka said.

'Wait….why did he say it like that?' Naruto thought.

"Now today she leaves as a Summoner." Wakka finished.

"This is our journey…. We should leave together." Lulu said. At that point something hit the ground. Everybody turned to the temple and looked at Yuna as she picked up a suit case almost half her height. "You really don't need all that luggage." Lulu said.

"Ah! They're really not my things. The-they're gifts for the temples we're to visit." Yuna said.

"This isn't a vacation Yuna." Wakka said.

"I guess…" Yuna started

"Don't be so uptight guys." Naruto said causing Yuna to jump. "Yuna wants to bring gifts so just let her. It's not like it will hurt anybody." Naruto said right next to Yuna. Everyone blinked before looking to where Naruto just was.

"How?" Tidus said.

"I'll carry it for you Yuna." Naruto said smiling. He picked up the bag with one hand.

"No, no it alright." Yuna said shyly.

"Don't worry about it. It's not heavy at all." Naruto said. Naruto walked forward as Yuna followed him.

"…Fine Lets go." Lulu said.

Right when they got pass the middle Yuna stopped and turned around taking a look at the village. Naruto stopped briefly and looked. Yuna moved her hands down and then around ending up in front of her making a open O with her hands then bowing. 'Why…do I feel like I'm missing something?' Naruto thought. He walked forward as Yuna herself turned around. He looked to see Tidus, Lulu, and Wakka wait by the post at the end of the village and walked up to the post with Yuna.

They walked of the village and walked for a minute when a tan wolf like creature jumped out. Wakka got out his ball as Tidus readied his new sword. "Here comes one now." Wakka said. "How about you try the sword I gave ya." Wakka said. Tidus lunged at it quickly not giving it a chance to move and sliced through it. He jumped back jus as the balls of light came from it body as it disappeared.

"Too easy" Tidus said.

"Not to shappy. You kept up with it well. You might make a good guardian some day." Wakka said just as a flying fiend came to the field. "Oh a flier my kind of customer." Wakka said. He watched the birds movements and threw his ball hard at it. The ball bounced off the birds head and went towards Wakka as the bird creature disappeared into lights.

"Nice aim." Naruto said.

"Thanks." Wakka said. They walked forward again quickly on the look out. Just as they got to the top of the steep path a flappy creature dropped out of no where. It is very short and blue. It has yellow eyes a in the middle of it is a darker blue with what looked to be veins in it.

"Okay what is that?" Naruto asked pointing at it.

"It's a water flan. Which could be…trouble." Wakka said.

"I can take care of it. Watch this." Tidus said before dashing at the creature. He slashed through it and jumped back. The creature looked unharmed as it turned to Tidus.

"What is that thing made of?" Tidus asked.

"See? What did I tell ya? If you can't beat em down then you have to use an magic element that they don't like." Wakka said.

"Magic?" Naruto asked.

"Element?" Tidus said afterward.

"Lets let are black mage handle it." Wakka said as Lulu steps up.

"Clueless." She said. "There are four types of magic elements. Fire, Ice, Thunder, and Water these four elements can be used against fiends. How ever each has an strength and an weakness. Such as Fire and Ice. Fire spells are strong against ice fiends as fire fiends are weak against ice spells. Follow?" She asked.

"Yea. I get fire and ice. But what about water and Lightning?" Tidus asked.

"Water and lightning are opposed too. This is a water fiend which means…" Lulu said as Naruto listened.

"Lightning." Tidus said.

"Correct." Lulu said before raising her hand to her chest as blue energy followed around her.

'…What is that…It doesn't feel like chakra but it's similar.' Naruto thought as she raised her hand and swung it down. A lightning bolt came down and struck the flan. It body fell to the ground as the multi-colored balls flew into the air. "Wow." Naruto said.

"Lets go." Lulu said. Naruto smirked at her as everyone started walking. They came up to a cliff that showed a great view over the entire village. Lulu stopped taking a look as Yuna came to her side. "Take your time." Lulu said. Naruto walked over to the edge and smiled.

"Beautiful." Naruto said.

"Lets get going. Man!" Tidus said raising his hand.

"We're going to wait." Wakka said sternly. Yuna turned and walked up the path toward Wakka and Tidus. "Are you ready?" Wakka asked. Yuna looked at him and nodded before walking past him. Lulu came up to him and nodded as well.

Naruto looked over the village with a smile. Suddenly flashes of a different village on fire swept across his mind. Naruto grabbed his head with his free hand as he started to pant lightly. He turned away quickly and panted. 'What was that?' He thought.

"Hey you okay?" Wakka asked. Naruto blinked and turned to him.

"Yea I'm fine." Naruto said before turning toward him and walking. Wakka turned after that and walked up to a large stone with three green jewels in it.

"What's going on?" Tidus asked as Naruto stopped and placed the bag down.

"It's an ancient custom. People leaving the island pray here for a safe journey." Wakka said on his knees in front of the stone as Naruto took out a scroll. "Chappu didn't pray that day. He said he'll miss his boat." Wakka said. Naruto watched Yuna, Lulu and Wakka do a motion with their hands before bowing down. Naruto opened the scroll and spread it out over the ground looking at the Kanji on it. He moved to the fourth one and added chakra to his hand before pressing his hand down on it.

"Seal." Naruto said lowly drawing Lulu's attention. Lulu watched as the bag that Yuna had disappeared into smoke with wide eyes. Naruto looked at the glowing seals before it stopped showing the bag was sealed.

"Wha…" Lulu let out as Naruto looked at her. He smiled at her raising his thumb up. He rolled up the scroll quickly. He put it away just as Tidus did the same movement as Wakka and shrugged. He made the same movement as Tidus and bowed his head.

"That should do it." Wakka said standing up. Yuna lifted her head and stood up as Naruto stood up too. She looked at him before looking around for her bag.

"Naruto…um where's the bag." Yuna asked. Naruto smiled at her before taking out the scroll.

"Don't worry it's stored in here. Lulu isn't the only one who know magic." Naruto said smirking. Yuna looked at him before looking at Lulu who shook her head.

"Alright lets go." Wakka said. They turned and walked straight ahead ignoring the path on their left. After a few minutes they came to a huge metal like ruins that rose high above the dirt road. Naruto looked up high.

"Whoa." Naruto said as everyone walked forward. Naruto did as well before stopping at a blue panel. "Hn what's this." Naruto said drawing Tidus attention. "I have no idea what it says." Naruto said. "Do you?" Naruto asked Tidus looks over it too shook his head.

"Not a clue." Tidus said.

"I see." Naruto said before turning his head. "They're leaving us." Naruto said. Tidus quickly turns and looks at them.

"Hey! Wait up." He yelled out. Naruto shook his head before both of them jogged forward just as they got under the metal structure Naruto stopped feeling killing intent.

"Tidus." Naruto said grabbing his hilt. Tidus stopped and looked back at him as something roared. Both Naruto and Tidus looked up to see a blue furred monster jump on a piece of the metal before jumping down to them. Tidus jumped back as the creature landed right in front of him on it's hands and feet. The creature growled as out before dragging it's claws back as he drew them into a fist. He stood up slightly crouched as he roared loudly. Naruto took in it's appearance as Tidus got his sword out.

He stands at a height of 205.74 cm and has white hair tied in a small pony tail flowing down with his hair. On his foread is a horn that appears to have a piece of it either cut off or broken. The blue beast has white hair on his chin making a small gote, with two braids folded up to make a thick braid on both sides of his head, and a yellow necklace around his neck. He has on black straps on his chest with a skull in the center with a lighter blue under cloth on his waist covering his abes. He has on brown with dirt yellow toga on his waist held up with a red sash and a green design flowing down. A small white ring on his left shoulder with two feather designs on the back of his shoulders and blue wrist bracers. "Interesting." Naruto said stepping next to Tidus.

The blue beast pull a javelin from his back with a normal spear on the top but with two quarter moon designs on the side sticking out reversed and got into a ready stance. The blue beast moved quickly dashing at Tidus first. He swung his javelin at Tidus only for Tidus to dodge it. Naruto takes this chance to jump towards him and swinging his feet around aiming for it's face. The blue creature dodges it before taking a swipe at Naruto. Naruto pulls his blade quickly blocking the swipe as Tidus comes up from the side of him.

The creature draws his javelin back and quickly blows Tidus swipe moving his javelin in a circular motion before hitting Tidus with it's back. Tidus was forced to the side recoiling from the attack as the creature forced on Naruto. 'Damn he's harder than expected.' He thought as the creature took a swipe at Naruto. Naruto ducked under it before switching his hold on his sword. He thrust it up as the beast leans back dodging it. He jumped back away from Naruto as Tidus took this chance to strike. The beast turned quickly blocking his swipe with his bracer before forcing him back with his javelin. He turned back to Naruto feeling that he was the bigger threat and got ready. The beast glowed orange putting his free hand just in front of his horn. Naruto tilted his head just as the creature backed up before moving forward stabbing the end of his javelin in the ground and using it to catapult him into the air. Naruto stared at him surprised at the unexpected move.

The beast came down hard as Naruto jumped back. The beast stabbed his javelin into the ground once again causing a mini shockwave. Naruto was blown back ward by it receiving some damage. "Naruto!" Tidus shouted. Naruto flipped before he could hit ground and slid back.

"It's not over yet." Naruto said smiling. Tidus got ready and dashed at him again. He slashed at the beast only for it to be blocked. Tidus was forced back again as the beast twirled his javelin. This time it hit Naruto instead. The beast eyes widen as Tidus blinked realizing he was where Naruto just was. Naruto flipped in air before landing on the ground in a crouch. The beast jumped back as Naruto swung his blade fast. Tidus took the chance to rush at him and swung his blade. The beast was forced back again dodging it. He panted lightly staring at the both of them as they stood side by side. "You're getting better Tidus." Naruto said.

"Thanks." He said smiling. "But how did you switch places with me?" Tidus asked. Naruto smirked at him before looking forward.

"My secret." Naruto said.

"That's enough." Wakka said now right behind him. The beast got out of his stance as Naruto looked towards Wakka. Wakka walked forward touching the beast on the way just before he turned and started walking.

"What's with that guy?" Tidus asked as Naruto got out of his stance.

"Kimahri Ronso, of the Ronso tribe. He learned the fiend's way of fighting." Lulu said.

"Cool." Naruto said smiling.

"That's not what I meant." Tidus said.

"He's another of Yuna's guardians." Wakka said.

"Huh?" Naruto and Tidus let out. Yuna giggled before walking in front of them.

"Sometimes we don't understand him either. He doesn't talk much anyway." Yuna said smiling. "But he has protected me since I was a child." Yuna said moving just to the side of Tidus.

"So, him attacking us must have been some type of test." Naruto said. They looked at him as he smiled. "I wonder if I can spar with him again." Naruto said thinking.

"Are you serious?" Tidus asked.

"Yea. One can only get stronger by fighting stronger opponents. I have just started using a sword a few months ago. I still have a lot to learn." Naruto said.

"Wait only a few months ago? And you're this good. Wow." Wakka said.

"I'm not that good. If I was to face a true swordsman I would lose. All I have is speed on my side, and still developing skills." Naruto said. Yuna tilted her head looking at his sword.

"Your sword is so big….How do you carry it so easy?" Yuna asked. Naruto looked at her and smiled at her question.

"Well you see before I was able to use this sword my teacher had me train with weights as heavy as this sword. So when I finally got it was light….Until my teacher added more weights to the sword." Naruto said.

"May I ask who your teacher is?" Lulu asked.

"His name was Shin." Naruto said.

"He died?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said sadly. "This sword was his keep sake. I was only supposed to use it as weight for my training. He said he would make me a sword once my training was complete." Naruto said holding the sword up. "But somehow just when we really started he was killed and this fell into my hands." Naruto said shifting his sword to the side so the edge was facing in front of him.

"So are you out for revenge?" Tidus asked. Naruto looked at him before placing the sword back on his back.

"No…I wouldn't even know who to go after. It happened while I was out training…He told me to hold on to it just before he died." Naruto said. "Anyway enough about me. Lets get going before we miss the boat." Naruto said smiling.

"Yeah." Tidus said. They turned and walked forward Naruto frowning.

'Okay they got a little too much out of me.' He thought before sighing. Naruto looked ahead seeing a water fall and bridges connecting pieces of land to the paths. They started on the bridges when Naruto suddenly heard noises. "Um…I think we have company." Naruto said. Everyone turned as a huge bird fiend flapped over to them.

"A condor." Lulu said.

"Um fliers are your department right?" Tidus said.

"True, true…But lets have our summoner take a shot." Wakka said as Yuna stepped up.

"Yuna, it's your first real battle, lets see some style." Wakka said.

"Let's see what your training has taught you." Lulu said.

"Okay." Yuna said.

"Wait…What?" Naruto asked looking at them holding his hilt tightly.

"Just watch. Yuna got this ya?" Wakka said. Yuna nodded as she walks out in front of everyone as the Condor floats above the ground a few feet high letting out a massive screech.

"Father...give me strength!" Yuna holds her staff back with one hand in front of her as a seal forms under her. Four light green spheres fly off into the sky twirling as the clouds part. Naruto looks into the sky and blinked.

'Is this a summoning?' Naruto thought feeling weird. Instantly a booming sound can be heard as a small object in the sky rockets toward Yuna. The oval object spreads it's wings before touching the ground in a slid. It stopped next to Yuna as she moved over to it. Naruto takes in the Aeons appearance with a blink face. It's face is white and with a small point at it's mouth. It's neck is red rigged with some form of feathers never seen, it's wing trims are purple and a vanilla color, it has three claw like wings on both sides of it's body with a loop of golden rings connecting to the last claw on the right side. It's chest is a vanilla color as the same red rigged feathers go down it's lower body and to it's purple bird like legs with a red purple tail.

Yuna gently pets it just before she pats it. Yuna took a step back looking at the aeon as it flew in front of her. "Please, fight with us!" Yuna said. The aeon quickly flaps off toward the Condor confronting it with a loud screech.

"Um…that's an Aeon right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. It's name is Valefor." Lulu said.

"Alright….And cool." Naruto said smiling with his eyes sparkling.

The bird flew off towards Valefor trying to attack with it's beak. Valefor flew around it dodging it. "Valefor Sonic wings!" Yuna said. Valefor reeled back it's wings before thrusting them forward. The air distorted as invisible blade shot off towards the condor. The condor was blasted back disoriented but recovered quickly. The condor flew lower before flapping it's wings hard. The wind picked up and shot off towards Yuna and Valefor. Naruto acting quickly moving in front of Yuna with his sword out just as Valefor came down blocking the attack. Naruto looked up as valefor recovered quickly from the attack. "Lighting." Yuna said. Valefor's magical energy circled around it just before a lightning bolt came down on the bird.

"Wow." Naruto said moving to the side. Yuna looked at him with a smiled before looking back up.

"Valefore, Sonic wings!" Yuna shouted. Valefor thrust it's wings forward blasting the condor back. It recovered just as Valefor started to glow.

"What…" Naruto started.

"Valefor, Energy Ray!" Yuna said. Valefor spirals into the air as he leans his head back taking in air. Seconds pass as he thrusts his head forward with his mouth open as a purple white beam slashes across the ground and Condor. Valefor sails back down next to Yuna as the ground and Condor erupt in explosions. As the smoke clears small bubbles can be seen fading into the sky.

Valefor landed next to Yuna before looking towards Naruto. Naruto blinked as it stared at him. Yuna petted Valefor before it shot off into the sky disappearing. "Wow that was so cool!" Naruto shouted. "Hey so you get aeons like that every time you pray at a temple?" Naruto asked his eyes gleaming.

"Yeah." Yuna said smiling.

"That is really awesome." Naruto said.

"Yeah, yeah say how awesome it is as we walk" Wakka said grabbing him in a headlock again.

"Hey let me go. I still have to say how great Yuna is!" Naruto shouted as he was pulled by Wakka. Yuna blushed as she smiled as Lulu shook her head. Tidus narrowed his eyes just as they walked after them.

Naruto managed to get out of Wakka's headlock just as a condor flew down at them. "There are a lot today ya?" Wakka said.

"Hey this is your territory right?" Naruto asked smiling as he grabbed his sword.

"Yeah…Say good night birdy." Wakka said as Naruto let go of the handle.

"I'll show you one of my skills as well." Naruto said as Tidus got into his stance next to Wakka. The condor let out a loud screech as Wakka looked to be powering up. He tossed his ball at the condor hard. Naruto blinked as the conder's face began to smoke. "What did you just do?" Naruto asked as it flew at them. It went to Naruto first and tried to attack him but miss having his beak hit in front of where Naruto was.

"It's my dark attack. It blinds him for a while." Wakka said smiling. Tidus took the chance and dashed at the conder slashing it before it flew high enough.

"I guess its my turn." Naruto said making fast hand seals. "Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu." Naruto thought blowing out red hot flames. The condor turned towards Naruto again only to get sprayed with flames.

"Whoa!" Wakka and Tidus let out as multi-color lights flew into the air. Naruto cut off the fire stream and smiled panting a little.

"Well how did you like mine?" Naruto said. '...why does it feel like all my chakra hasn't recovered.' Naruto thought.

"What was that?" Lulu asked walking up to him. "That was more powerful then my fire spells." She said.

"Ah! That was what we call Ninjutsu where I come from." Naruto said.

"Nin-ju-tsu" Yuna said slowly.

"Yet. It's stands for ninja technique. Hopeful I can show you guys some more cooler ones later on." Naruto said smiling.

"You have more!?" Both Wakka and Tidus let out surprised.

"Yep…I can make more as I go by too….but that would be dangerous." Naruto said.

"How so?" Lulu asked.

"I'll wind up blowing things up." Naruto said nodding. "It always happens when I do it." Naruto said smiling.

"Great ya? Lets get going." Wakka said.

"So what does a ninja do?" Tidus asked as they walked.

"…Well a lot of things depending on the client." Naruto said.

"Client?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah…We could do pretty much anything….Protect, retrieve, steal, find information, things like that. But…well I pretty much had to listen to my leader….she threw a mean right hook." Naruto said smiling.

"How strong was she?" Tidus asked.

"…She punched me through a wall before….I think she was able to break mountains as well." Naruto said.

"What? I won't believe that until I see it ya?" Wakka said.

"Trust me….you don't what to see it." Naruto said. After a few minutes they came to the bleach. Naruto slowed down as Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri walked ahead as Tidus slowed down with him. He saw a few kids following after Yuna as two priest like people waited at the dock. Naruto and Tidus both looked at each other before walking toward them.

"Hey you." Somebody called out. Naruto turned as a man walked up to him. "Your traveling with Lady Yuna right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Here…This may be useful on her journey." He said handing Naruto some money.

"Huh? But…" Naruto started.

"Please use I to help Lady Yuna." He said before running away. Naruto sighed before pocketing it. As they walked he noticed people giving Yuna some potions and other items. He noticed that one guy gave Tidus some antidotes.

"Wow people must really care for her." Naruto said walking onto the dock.

"Yeah." Tidus said. The people who came gathered around the boat as Wakka, Kimahri, Lulu and Yuna walked on. Naruto and Tidus walked on last as the Yuna started to wave at the people. Naruto saw a kid cry and frowned.

'Why…why do I feel like there is something I'm missing about this summoner mess.' Naruto thought. He watched Yuna wave a little more as the boat set off. Yuna did what she did at the stone and bowed.

"Goodbye." Yuna said.

* * *

Alright my first ffx crossover. I hope you all like it. And my other stories are going slow because of me getting ready for college and my low inspiration at the moment. This is just a side project until things get back on track.

Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu- Fire release: Grand fireball techniqu

Katon: Hosenka No Jutsu-Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique

Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu- Fire release: Dragon Fire technique


	2. Boat attack

**The guardian Ninja**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon Talking"**

'**Demon thinking'**

_Flashback_

**Chapter 2**

Naruto looked around the boat with a frown. He spotted Tidus messing with a guy with binoculars near the wooden railing of the boat. He shook his head before looking at Lulu briefly noticing Tidus taking them from the man. He turned his head as Yuna walked towards the front of the boat with Kimahri one step behind her. He watched her as she turned and looked at Tidus. She waved at him causing Naruto to look at him too. 'Hn…maybe….' Naruto thought before he shook his head. He looked back at Yuna as the people on the boat crowded around her. He heard Tidus jump down before he turned and ran over to Wakka.

"Hn…come to think about it I haven't told you where we are going. First we go to killika island, then we change boats and head for Luca. 'fore that though Yuna gotta pray at the temple. I'll be guarding." Wakka said. "We'll be praying for the Aurochs' victory too. So you come along ya?" Wakka said.

"Great plan." Lulu said sarcastically.

"Hey! It is a great plan!" Wakka said looking at her. He looked back at Tidus who waved his hands in front of him.

"Hey don't look at me." Tidus said. Wakka looked at Naruto who smiled.

"It's actually a good plan." Naruto said. Wakka smiled at him as Tidu and Lulu looked at him.

"How so?" Lulu asked a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Because we don't know what will happen between now and then. He kept is vague enough that we can alter the plan a little until we get there and he kept it simple so we at least know our goal." Naruto said nodding. "Now it's time to explore." Naruto said smiling. Naruto walked around Wakka as he smiled smugly. He walked to the back of the boat as Tidus ran up behind him. "Looking to explore too?" Naruto asked.

"Yep." Tidus said. They both walked down to the lower deck and looked around.

"Those are some fascinatin' clothes you two have." They heard they both turned around to see a man a little taller than Tidus. He looked much like a merchant with a big bag on his back. He is wearing a open blue vest and blue pants. "Filthy, Filthy those clothes won't sell." He said.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked irritated.

"I'm O'aka the twenty-third merchant extraordinare" He said.

"O'aka the who?" Tidus asked confused.

"You haven't heard of me..not many people have. But one day everyone shall know my name." He said. "By the way….You wouldn't have money to lend would you?" He asked. Naruto blinked before shrugging. He pulled out a hundred of the money that man gave him and handed it to O'aka. "Thank you. I see it pays to ask." He said.

"Yeah it does." Naruto said. Naruto and Tidus turned before looking at the door that says power room. "Lets check there." Naruto said.

"Alright." Tidus said. They both walked down to the door and went inside. They saw giant birds running in a wheel like contraption. "Whoa! What the heck is that?" Tidus asked surprised.

"A Giant chicken!" Naruto said nearly shouted in awe.

"Chicken!" The woman in side said. "Those are Chocobo." She said.

"Chocobo?" They both replied.

"You haven't seen a chocobo before? What kind of backwater island did you come from?" She asked. Both Tidus and Naruto looked at each other before backing out the room slowly.

"That was new." Naruto said with an awe expression.

"Yes, yes it was." Tidus said. They both nodded to each other before walking back up to the top of the boat. They walked over by Wakka and Lulu and looked at the crowd around Yuna. "They are still around her." He said before walking forward. Naruto sighed before leaning back against a crate and closing his eyes.

"Word is that summoner's got noble blood." Naruto heard. Naruto opened his eyes a little as another voice entered his ears.

"I heard she is lord Braska's daughter." Another one said.

"You don't say." The first one said again.

"Lord… Braska's daughter." He heard Tidus said.

"Hmph." They both let out looking at him.

Naruto looked at Wakka as Tidus turned around and came back. "Hey Wakka, who's lord Braska?" Naruto asked.

"Hey Wakka. Is Yuna's father Famous or something?" Tidus asked.

"She's the daughter of High Summoner Braska. You saw his statue in the temple." Wakka said before turning to Naruto. "He defeated Sin ten years ago. Yuna's the heir to the great Legacy." Wakka said.

"It's tough when your father is famous." Tidus said.

"It's tougher when you don't know about it." Naruto said lowly. Lulu looked at him hearing it as he looked down slightly.

"Huh?" Wakka let out looking at Tidus.

"Wakka's a bit lacking in the…imagination department." Lulu said looking at Tidus.

"Haha" Both Tidus and Naruto let out with smiles.

"Thanks Lulu, I'll keep that in mind." Tidus said.

"Huh?" Wakka let out again.

Tidus turned as the crowd moved away from Yuna. Naruto was about to move when Tidus walked towards her. Naruto frowned a little but shrugged. "Naruto." Lulu called.

"Yeah." Naruto said looking at her with a smiled.

"Where do you come from?" She asked.

"Hn…Oh I come from a place called Konoha." Naruto said.

"Ko-noha?" She repeated.

"Yeah….From what Wakka told me it's nowhere around in Spira so you don't have to worry about it." Naruto said.

"….If you aren't from here…then how did you get here?" Lulu asked.

"I have no idea." Naruto said happily smiling at her. Lulu blinked at him before her mouth twitched. "So Lulu, have you done this before?" Naruto asked.

"Hn?" She let out.

"I mean being a Guardian? Have you done it before?" Naruto asked. Lulu eyes shifted as she turned away.

"Yeah….Two times before." Lulu said as Yuna and Tidus started laughing

"Then I know Yuna is in good hands." Naruto said smiling. Lulu blinked and turned back to him as he smiled brightly. "But not only that. Take care of me also please." Naruto said smiling. Lulu blinked at him before turning slightly hiding her face.

"I'll try my best." Lulu said smiling with a blush.

"Then I know we'll be fine." Naruto said. Lulu blushed harder rubbing her dress with her right hand.

At that moment a strange sensation hit Naruto. His eyes widen as his felt every muscle in his body tense up. His mind became cloudy as his vision went hazy. He felt his body shake involuntarily as he found himself gasping for air. "Naruto?" Lulu called looking over to him. Wakka turned to him as well as Naruto fell to his right knee. They both came to his side quickly as sweat covered his face.

"What's the matter?" Wakka asked knelling down next to him. He grabbed his head in pain as imagines of mass destruction and death flashed before his eyes.

"T..this fe-eling…so-something is co..ming..." Naruto forced out.

"Huh?" Wakka let out looking at him.

"Naruto what is..." Her sentence was interrupted as the boat jolted suddenly. Lulu lost her balance as Naruto bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. She felt towards Naruto as he turned to her quickly. He wrapped his arms around her waist quickly holding her up. He stood up pulling her up with him as he continued to shake. Naruto held her close against him causing her to blush as he looked towards Yuna. He added chakra to his feet making sure he stayed in place with Lulu. He watched Tidus hold on tightly to Yuna and the rail before looking out to the ocean. Naruto looked at the sea noticing how the waves increased in size.

"It's.. in the water." Naruto said as he forced himself to stop shaking. Lulu looked at the water before looking at Naruto. Naruto looked back to Yuna just as Tidus lost grip. She slid across the boat before grabbing on to one of the harpoon bows to stop herself. He was about to dash after her but found it unnecessary when Kamrhi jumped up her. He put his arms around her to keep her still. Naruto sighed in relief seeing this before something big rose from the water high above the boat. "What in the hell is that?" He said looking at the bluish fin.

"SIN!" One of the boat men said. Sin sped forward heading towards the front of the boat. The boat man quickly grabbed the harpoon bow and aimed it at the fin.

"What do you think your doing? Stick a harpoon in him and we'll all get dragged under." Wakka said looking at the other man on the other harpoon. Naruto let Lulu stand on her on and moved up.

"Sin is going for Killika. We Gotta distract it!" The man said.

"Our families are in Killika! Forgive us lady summoner." He said. Everyone looked at Yuna who nodded.

"Wait!...Oh boy." Wakka let out as they aimed their harpoon. Naruto growled out as the both shot their harpoons. The one on the right of Naruto missed while the one on the left hit piercing Sin's fin. At that moment the boat was pulled forward. Naruto grabbed onto Lulu again stopping her from falling forward. He managed to grab Wakka as the boat went up on a high wave before being brought down. Water splashed the boat as Tidus ran and grabbed hold of something. At that moment three objects hit the ground in front of the boat.

"What the hell are those?" Naruto asked.

"Sin scales." Lulu said.

"Alright…" Naruto said releasing her. He let Wakka go and watched as he running up to them. They each looked the same. They are bluish and had four legs. They face is purplish and they have blue wings with spines on the top. Naruto jumped up drawing his blade before cutting through the first spawn. Kimarhi got his lance out as Naruto sliced through another. The balls of light flew into the air as Kimarhi finished the last one with a quickly slash. "They are…." Naruto stopped as three more shell like object hit the boat. They opened up to reveal more of the spawns. "Fuck." Naruto let out as a ball pass him hitting one of them. The ball bounced back and Wakka caught it. He ran up to them as Naruto looked at him.

"Attack the fin!" Wakka yelled out.

"How? My jutsu's can't reach that far." Naruto said.

"Then leave it to me." Lulu said. One of the Sin spawns glowed before shoot spins at Lulu. Naruto moved in front of her with his blade blocking it most of them. One of the spines entered Naruto's right arm causing Naruto to growl out. Blood dripped from his arm as he glared moving his blade.

"Okay, I'll protect you." Naruto said as Tidus ran forward and killed one with a diagonal slash. Yuna ran behind Lulu as Lulu charged up some magical energy.

"Lightning!" She said. A lighting bolt hit the fin as Naruto struck another sin spawn. Wakka took the time to punt his ball toward the Fin but his ball hit two of the incoming spawns before being brought back.

"Damn." Wakka said. Naruto drew a kunai before tossing it at the last one. It struck it turning it to light balls.

"Lightning!" Lulu said again. Another lightning bolt came down and hit the fin. Sin turned going to the left bringing the boat with it. Naruto moved back holding on to Lulu and Yuna stopping them from falling.

"Damn…We have to end this now…." Naruto said. "Lulu I got an idea….I need you to use a fire spell when I give you the signal and aim for me." Naruto said.

"What?" Lulu asked surprised as three more landed on the boat.

"Just aim for my back." Naruto said letting them go. Naruto stabbed his blade into the boat as Tidus and Kimarhi attacked the spawns. Naruto ran towards the rope attached to the harpoon adding chakra into his feet.

"Naruto!" Yuna yelled out. Naruto spun quickly kicking the spawn that just came down from sin's fin. It flew off the boat as Naruto jumped up. He landed on the rope and started to dash up it briefly noticing how is body started to shake more violently the closer he moved to the creature known as sin.

"What is he doing?" Wakka said punting his ball at Sin's fin again.

"I don't know." Tidus said slashing a sin spawn. Naruto made it half way before he was forced to stop.

'Fuck….I can't go any further then this.' He said shaking violently. He closed his eyes drawing a kunai holding it as tightly as he could. He moved to his right side before stabbing it into his left arm. He growled in pain closing his eyes. He opened them a second later noticing how his body has stopped shaking. He took a deep breath and crouched down starting a slow set of hand seals.

'I….have to do this quickly.' Naruto thought. He stopped and leaned to the side dodging a Sin spawn. 'Damn.' He thought before starting again. He saw two pass him to the ship and concentrated. 'Ryu, tori , Inu, Saru, Ryu, Nezumi, uma, Ryu, tora, uma, inu Ryu.' Naruto thought. "Fuuton: Ryuu teikiatsu no jutsu!" Naruto said. Wind started to swirl around him. It picked up spin making three large cyclones of wind that resembled a dragon. Each end of the three connected to each other just at the middle of Naruto's back. Naruto looked at Lulu and grinned. Lulu took this as the signal and charged up her spell.

"Fire." She said. A fireball appeared in front of her before it shot off towards Naruto quickly. It hit the wind at Naruto's back and the cyclones were set a blaze as Naruto stood up and put his right hand out. The three cyclone dragons shot off towards the fin. All three of the barreled into the fin as more sin spawns shot off towards the boat.

"Whoa." Wakka said as he watched the attack.

"Strong." Yuna said in awe. Lulu blinked before raising her hand. She brought it down and a lightning bolt came down. It struck the fin where the three cyclones where barreling into it. Tidus struck the sin spawn killing it as Kimarhi did the same.

"Damn it I can't hold it up for long." Naruto whispered as his chakra faded from his feet. The flaming cyclones grew in size as Naruto focused more chakra into the attack. He watched sweating as the scales on sin fell off it. Naruto watched as another lightning strike hit the fin in the middle of the flaming cyclones. Naruto panted leaning slightly forward as his jutsu dissipated. A few seconds later the rope on the harpoon snapped as Sin dived down into the dark depths of the sea. Naruto lifted his head and blinked as the rope jerked upward sending Naruto up in the air. 'Ah shit.' Naruto thought.

"Naruto!" Wakka yelled out as sin's tail rose up before smacking the water. Water hit the boat as everyone covered themselves.

'Shit, shit, shit.' Naruto thought as he hit the water. He growled out in pain before turning. He looked around ignoring the pain. He spotted the boat no to far off and reached over to the kunai in his arm. He pulled it out before he started to swim forward. After a minute Naruto stopped, spotting Tidus in the water getting hit by sin spawns. 'How… did ..' Naruto quickly swam over as a ball hit two of them killing them. Naruto grabbed onto Tidus and swam back some as Wakka swam over to them grabbing his other arm. After a little bit Wakka stopped and moved taking out a vial. He put some on Tidus wounds and a few seconds later Tidus was up. He shook his head and looked at both Wakka and Naruto. He gave them each of them a thumbs up. Naruto smiled weakly as two dolphins swam by. All three of them turned as a large squid like fiend appeared before them. It has four small tentacles and four larger ones above the four lower ones. It has a wide large head and has red under the head. It has four like veins reaching from the head to it's body.

'Holy shit.' Naruto thought before drawing another kunai. He switched his hold into a reverse grip as Tidus got his sword. Naruto nudged Tidus as two sin scales appeared one the left and right of the fiend. He pointed at the sin scales and Tidus nodded. Naruto acted first swimming fast at the fiend. He slashed upward spinning and stabbing it before pushing off. Just as he swam back a ball hit the fiend and a dark cloud appeared around his head. Tidus moved next swimming towards the sin scales he slashed one of the destroying it easy. The fiend lifted two of it tentacles at Naruto who swam upward. The fiend missed as two of the sin spawns shot toward them. One hit Wakka in the shoulder while Naruto was hit in the stomach as they passed.

Naruto growled before swimming toward the Sin scale. Naruto reached it and slashed through it causing it to dissipate into the light orbs. Naruto swam back as the fiend reached for Tidus. Naruto pulled Tidus down enough for the tentacles to to pass over him. Wakka punted his ball hard hitting the fiend in the head. It bounced back to him as Tidus swam forward. 'I need my sword.' Naruto thought. He put away his kunai as two more sin scales swam to the fiend. Naruto made a seal and his sword appeared in a blur in front of him. Naruto grabbed the hilt as two sin scales shot off towards them. Naruto dodged one of them as the other headed for Tidus. Wakka shot his ball toward the fiend as Tidus was hit. Tidus shook it off as the fiend moved back. It's two sets of four tentacles started to spin in opposite directions.

The water spun creating a vortex sucking in Tidus, Naruto, and Wakka. After a few seconds it stopped. Naruto shook his head as they swam back. 'Son of a bitch.' Naruto thought as he did three hand seals with his sword in the middle of his hand. He glowed blue closing his eyes. He opened them up a second later and swam upward a little before twirling his large sword above him. The water was pushed from to the sword as it glowed blue, water circling around it. Naruto narrowed his eyes just before swinging his blade diagonally then horizontally, then vertically. The water was pushed aside as a three wind blade cut through the water towards the fiends. It hit the fiend and the two sin scales that swam towards it's side.

The sin scales disappeared and some light balls came from their bodies. Naruto came back down as the smoke cloud disappeared from it's face just as it reached out for Wakka. Wakka was captured and it seemed to drain something from him before moving it's tentacles back. Wakka took a potion as Tidus swam towards the fiend. He swung his blade upward slashing it as Naruto came after him. Naruto slashed it with a downward strike and moved away as Wakka punted his ball.

The ball hit the fiend and bounced back to Wakka. The fiend reached out with it's two tentacles and grabbed Naruto tightly. Naruto felt like some of his life was drain away just as the fiend released him. Tidus swam at it and slashed it again just as Wakka punted his ball. Naruto watched as he leaned over in the water unable to move. Tidus swam back just as the ball hit the fiend. Once Wakka caught his ball again the fiend started to shake. Naruto looked at the fiend tiredly as small explosions erupted around it's body before balls of mult-colored light flew from it. Naruto's eyes closed and he passed out just as it's body disappear.

Naruto opened his eyes suddenly and blinked. He panted a little as he spotted Yuna, her face above his. "Um….Wha…" Naruto started.

"You passed out after the battle." Tidus said looking at him.

"Did I?" Naruto asked. He tried to sit up only to fall back. "Damn." Naruto let out noticing his head was against something a lot softer then the deck. 'I'm on her lap?' He thought.

"Don't worry I'll finish healing you." Yuna said.

"Thank you." Naruto said closing his eyes.

"Cure." Yuna said. Naruto felt his wounds heal up and opened his eyes. Naruto lifted his hand up above his face and stared at it. He opened and clutched his fist tightly.

"…What about Killika?" Naruto asked. Everyone took on depressed expressions as Yuna looked up. She took on a determined look as she looked out at the water. "I see…." Naruto said before slamming his hand down. They looked at him as he closed his eyes. "Again…I couldn't help." He whispered. Everyone kept silent and turned looking out at the sea.

"Don't blame yourself." Lulu said.

"….I will defeat Sin…..I must defeat sin." Yuna said after a long silence. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at her determined expression.

'And I will help anyway I can.' Naruto thought.

As soon as the boat docked at the port and it was safe to exit Yuna quickly out off the ship followed by Lulu and Kimarhi. She stopped just on the port and did a prayer. "I am lady Yuna. I am a summoner from the village of Besaid." She said bowing.

"M'lady summoner." A middle aged woman said as she and an middle aged man came towards her.

"If there is no other summoner here please let me perform the sending." Yuna said.

"Thanks be to ye." The man said.

"Our loved ones…We feared they might become fiends." The woman said.

"Take me too them." Yuna said. The man moved to the side and motioned her to follow. He and the woman walked ahead and Lulu, Yuna, and Kimarhi followed. Naruto and Tidus walked down the bridge and stopped. They looked at them as they walked just before Wakka, Letty, and Dotto walked down.

"We are going to see what we could do in town." Wakka said. "Naruto take it easy ya?" Wakka said before they ran off with hammers. Naruto looked at Tidus before walking down the port.

"I'm going to see this 'sending'" Naruto said.

"I'll come with you." Tidus said. They both moved quickly following Yuna's path. They came to pub and turned left. They walked until they saw a group of people by the water with Yuna in front of them. Naruto spotted Lulu and walked towards her.

"Lulu…. What is a sending?" Naruto whispered. Lulu looked at him before sighing

"You…really don't know." Lulu said Naruto shook his head as she looked at Yuna. "The dead need guidance." Lulu said. "Filled with grief over their own death. They refused to face their fate. They yearn to live on and resent those who are still alive. You see they envy the living. And in time that envy turns to anger and sometimes even hate. Should their souls remain in Spira, they become fiends and prey on the living." Lulu said. Naruto looked sadly at her as Tidus looked down. "Sad isn't it?" Lulu said. "The sending takes them to the farplane. Where they can rest in peace." Lulu said.

"Summoners do this." Tidus asked. Lulu nods at him before looking ahead at Yuna. Naruto does the same as Tidus himself turns. Yuna bows to the old woman before turning and looking at the water. Naruto saw wooden coffins under the water and frowned. Yuna held her staff in her right hand and has it so the top is hovering near the ground. Yuna walked out to the water towards the sunset.

"Wai…" Naruto started but shut his mouth. He watched Yuna walked on the surface of the water barefoot and looked at each of the coffins. She walked to the middle of the coffins and stood there with her left foot behind her right. Yuna took a deep breath closing her eyes as the wind blew. Yuna started by swinging her staff to the left. She leaned forward as she brought it back to her right turning as she did so. She ended up facing them as she brought her staff above her head and back down to her right all the way back. She swung it to back to her left now turning as she did so. Once the staff was near her left hand she swung it slowly straight to her right spreading her hands out and up a little.

Naruto watched the people start to doing the prayers and bowing as some started to cry. Naruto bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he watched. The water started to moved away as Naruto looked back at Yuna. Yuna has her staff above her head holding on to it with both hands as she lifts her right leg forward. She places her leg back down as she moves her staff forward as she bends forward. She leans back bringing her staff down to her. She then leans back bringing her staff up close to her before bringing it forward as she leans forward and drops down. Naruto felt a shift in the air as he looked at the water. He saw the multi-colored ball of light rise from the coffins and from the water. They swirl around getting closer to Yuna as she spun her staff in the air. The flames on the torches on post turned blue catching Naruto's and Tidus's attention. Naruto and Tidus looked forward again as Yuna started to spin swinging her staff down and up as she did so. The water rose from underneath her bringing her one foot above the water as the balls of light flew up into the air.

Naruto's eyes shifted towards the woman who fell to her knees crying. He looked back at Yuna as she ended the dance, holding her staff downward with both hands on it as the last of the balls of light flew off. Yuna turned and walked back to the wooden walk ways as the people did a prayer. "It must be tough being a summoner." Tidus said.

"Yuna chose her own path. She knew what it meant from the beginning. All we can do is protect her on the way. Until the end." Lulu said.

"Until….The end?" Naruto said curiously.

"What is the end?" Tidus asked. At that point everyone turned and looked at Tidus except Naruto and Lulu. Lulu shook her head before shrugging.

"Until she defeats sin." Lulu said walking forward. Naruto looked at Tidus before looking ahead.

"Defeating sin shouldn't be the end though." Naruto whispered. Tidus looked at him not fully hearing him.

Yuna ran toward Lulu as Lulu stopped. "I hope….I hope I did okay." Yuna said. Lulu touched Yuna's arm and hair.

"You did very well." Lulu said patting her hair. "They reached the farplane by now…but no tears next time." Lulu said.

'…I don't want to see her do that again…' Naruto thought as he wiped the blood away from his lip. He looked at Tidus before nudging him. He looked at him and Naruto leaned over. "We should find somewhere to sleep…There is nothing more that we can to do." Naruto said.

"Alight." Tidus said. Naruto looked around as Tidus walked forward. Naruto looked at his hands before clutching them tight. 'I need to get stronger.' He thought.

* * *

The cloaked swordsman walked forward on a path easily side stepping lightning. "I seriously need a map. This is the third time today that I ended up here….When in the hell is this storm going to stop?" He shouted. He stopped as a huge armored warrior with a sword came at him from behind.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the ceiling. He yawned loudly before looking around. He saw Tidus on the other bed sleeping and blinked. 'I…need to train.' He thought. He looked over and grabbed his sword before getting up. "Hn." He let out putting his sword on his back before walking out the room he walked down the stairs silently like a true ninja. He walked out the door quickly and came upon the pier. He walked over and turned to his right. He noticed a big forest and smiled. 'That should do.' Naruto thought. Naruto started to walked in that direction when he noticed a girl crying in the ruin of what looked to be a house. Naruto blinked as it suddenly started to shake.

"Whoa." Naruto let out dashing quickly. He leaped inside of it picking up the girl before jumping back. He landed in a sliding crouch as he watched the house collapse. He came to a stop and sighed. He placed the crying girl down and looked her over. "Are you alright?" He asked. The crying girl nodded before moving her right foot back bring her arms from her sides to just in front of her chest in a open O sign. She bowed a little before running around him. Naruto stared at her before running after her. "Hey wait." He yelled out. The girl didn't listen as she continued to run. She ran into a pub and Naruto stopped outside it. 'Hn…maybe…' He thought before walking in side. He looked around seeing a guy on the ground and the little girl he saved talking to a older red haired woman. He saw the girl point at him and watched as the woman looked at him. "Um…" he stopped as the woman walked over to him and bowed.

"Thank you for saving my little sister." She said.

"Oh no. Don't thank me I was just doing what was right." Naruto said.

"But I have to. She's the only family I have left." She said.

"Um…." Naruto let out.

"Please take this." She said. Naruto stared at her as she handed him a bottle. "It's not much but it's all I can give." She said.

"Really you don't …." Naruto started.

"But I want to." She interrupted him. Naruto sighed and put it in his pouch.

"Thank you." Naruto said bowing slightly.

"No it's my thanks." She said. Naruto smiled at her before turning.

"Um…I must be going now …." Naruto said.

"Alright…I can know your name please." She said.

"Naruto Uzumaki…and yours?" Naruto asked.

"Amber is my name." She said. "And this is my little sister Freya." Amber said.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Naruto said smiling.

"I hope so." Amber said blushing. Naruto walked out the door and shook his head.

"I should hurry up." Naruto said. Naruto leapt forward before dashing away.

Naruto arrived at the forest in less than five minutes and started to look around. He saw a large plant that seemed to be sleeping. The large plant fiend stood on four thick tentacle feet. Purple flower petals are hanging from its body as if it's a skirt. Four large tentacles sway in the air as it appears to be headless with thin plant walls surround the back rising a few feet in the air "Well I got my training partner for now." Naruto said smirking. He walked ahead until he came to two posts.

"Company halt." A young teenage said. He is dark skin as has black hair tied back in a ponytail. He is wearing green armor and tan pants. He has on shoulder pads and blue shin guards.

"Yes?" Naruto asked. An older man with red hair came from pass the little one and looked at Naruto. He was about Naruto's height. He is wearing brown shoulder pads that is attached to thin golden metal pieces that lead down to a brown patch of armor covering his stomach and some of his chest. He is wearing blue pants and he has sleeves that goes from just above his elbow downward.

"This fiend before us is Ochu, king of the wood! We've had trouble with this one before. Remember Discretion is the better part of Valor." He said

"Yeah I know…but this king doesn't have anything on me." Naruto said smugly.

"You think you can take care of it yourself?" The younger one asked surprised.

"….I don't think, I know." Naruto said grinning.

"I won't stop you…but he is very dangerous." The red haired man said.

"Don't worry…I got into more dangerous situations then a giant plant." Naruto said walking past them. The moment Naruto got pass them Ochu woke up. It let out a loud shriek causing the two guards to run away. Naruto smiled drawing his sword, swinging it in a wide arc. "Lets see how much fun I could get out of this." Naruto said throwing his sword into the air. He drew two kunai holding them in a reverse grip and got ready as his sword came back down. It impaled the ground behind him as the plant seemed to crouch.

The plant attacked first trying to hit Naruto with two of its large tentacles. Naruto jumped to his right dodging it. When he landed he dashed forward. Naruto reached it quickly slashing upward spinning before stabbing it. He pushed off turning. He jumped back as the plant turned to him and tried again. Naruto rolled to the side dodging the attack. 'He's fast for a plant but still slow.' He thought. Naruto ran to the side spotting all it's opening. 'Hn…how about I learn about it before I kill it?' Naruto thought.

Naruto narrowed his eyes feeling the magical energy around it. Naruto did a back flip just as water rose up from under him. He landed in a crouch and looked at the plant. 'Alright…Kind of a slash attack, water, what else.' Naruto thought. He ran at it and slashed at it. He cut Ochu and jumped back quickly before it could counter attack. He ran around it just as it looked like it went to sleep. Naruto blinked as he watched its wounds heal. 'A healing ability that put the creature to sleep…He probably continues to heal as he stays asleep.' Naruto thought.

Naruto disappeared in a blur and reappeared right in front of it. He jumped up bringing his kunai up slicing it. Naruto flipped in the air before coming down. He landed just as the fiend woke up and jumped back quickly. It quickly tried to hit Naruto with its tentacles but Naruto rolled to the side. Naruto jumped back a few times and got ready. He raised an eyebrow as the fiend jumped up. Ochu hit the ground cause a shockwave to spread out from where it landed quickly. Naruto was hit and send flying back. He flipped in the air and landed on the ground blinking. "That was surprising." Naruto said putting away the kunai. He cracked his knuckles just as he moved to his sword. He grabbed the hilt and turned around. "Alright lets see if you have anything else." Naruto said. Naruto spread his legs as he got ready. Before he could move fire erupted from the plant's body hurting it.

"Uzumaki." He heard. Naruto flinched at the tone blinking.

'That tone….I remember it so.' Naruto said slowly looking back. He saw Lulu, Wakka, Tidus, Kimarhi and Yuna running up to him. "Hey guys….I thought you were sleeping." Naruto said sweating.

"…We are going to have a talk after this." Lulu said.

"You got that right." Wakka said.

"But Why?" Naruto whined. Ochu leaped at him. Naruto stepped to the side slowly dodging the claws. Tidus ran toward it before jumping forward and slashing it. Naruto himself turned to the plant leaning on his left leg. He leaned forward dashing at the plant. He jumped up and came down slicing the plant as he came down. He jumped back as Kimarhi shot out something that looked like a seed. The plant the then suddenly fell asleep. "Hmph." Naruto said drawing a kunai. He held it in his hand before moving his thumb revealing five. Naruto tossed them at the plant hitting it in its body waking it up. Wakka tossed his ball at it hitting it hard. The plant attacked Yuna only for it's tentacles to be cut off before they reached her. Naruto stood in front of her and looked back. "You okay." Naruto asked as the tentacles disappeared into those balls of light.

"Yeah." She said.

"That good." Naruto said before turning back. He placed his sword on his back as the plant was hit with another fire. The plant fell down before the light balls started leaving it's body. Naruto sighed as it's body disappeared. "Bye king Ochu I will miss you…though you sucked as a training partner." Naruto said waving his hand.

"Wow you guys took out that fiend fast." The young man said. Naruto walked towards where the plant died and smiled seeing his kunai and some money. He quickly picked them up and put them in his kunai pouch.

"A summoner and her guardians huh?" The other man said. Naruto turned and walked back to them smiling.

"Sir we should fight too." The younger man said.

"Don't worry we will get our chance." The other one said. The younger man nodded before turning.

"Young crusaders gather round, we'll beat sin into the ground." He sang as they walked off. Naruto stared at them before tilting his head. At that moment Wakka caught Naruto in a head lock.

"Ouch! Stop! Stop!." Naruto let out as Wakka gave him a noogie.

"What...are you doing out here." Wakka said in grunts as he held Naruto tightly.

"Training, training…Stop it." Naruto let out.

"Training? We were waiting for you and you were out here training?" Lulu asked in her stoic tone.

"Yeah…Ow…cut that out." Naruto said struggling.

"….At least he is safe." Yuna said smiling.

"Ya! But it's dangerous…Next time don't go out with tellin' us ya?" Wakka said.

"Okay, okay just get off of me." Naruto yelled out. Wakka let him go and Naruto quickly got away from him. Naruto hid behind Yuna and looked from behind her at Wakka with a glare. "Monkey man always grabbing me." Naruto muttered making Yuna giggle. Naruto smiled before stretching. "Alright so what are we doing now?" Naruto asked.

"We are heading for the killika temple." Lulu said.

"Alright…To the temple!" Naruto let out pumping his hand into the air. Lulu shook her head as Yuna giggle again. Naruto started walking before stopping. "Um…..I have no idea of where to go." Naruto said.

"What an idiot ya?" Wakka said chuckling. Tidus laughed a little as Lulu held in her chuckles.

They walked through forest keeping to the right path. "Hey I've been wondering something" Naruto said.

"What is it?" Lulu asked.

"Those two guys, who were they?" Naruto asked.

"The older one is Luzzu and the younger one is Gatta. They're crusaders." Wakka said.

"Okay….what's a crusader?" Naruto asked.

"Haa….The crusades are a loosely-knit army that was created to protect towns and temples from Sin. The group was founded by Lord Mi'ihen, who made a journey to Bevelle 800 years ago to calm the maesters' fears that he was assembling an army to conquer them. Mi'ihen managed to win their trust, and the Crimson Blades were thereafter inducted into the Yevon clergy as the Crusaders." Lulu explained.

"Ah!...Thank you Lulu. You are very knowledgeable." Naruto said. Lulu glanced at him as he smiled. "Now on to the problem at hand." Naruto said as two bee like fiends swooped in and a shrub moved in. Naruto, Wakka, and Kimarhi got ready as they stood in front of them. The bee started things off heading for Naruto. Naruto leaned back dodging the stinger and did a few and seals.

"Booya" Wakka said punting his ball at the second bee smacking it in the head. It disappeared a second later into the light balls. Kimarhi ran at the shrub and stabbed it with his javelin. At the same time Naruto finished his seals and the wind gathered around him.

"Fuuton: Daisenpuu." Naruto said. The wind circled faster creating a whirlwind and shot off towards the fiend. It sucked the fiend in drawing the shrub in as well. It spun them around causing them to collided with each other multiple times causing damage. The shrub died before the attack was finished sending the light balls in to the air. Once the whirlwind stopped the bee was send into a tree finishing it off. Naruto grinned looking at his hand. 'Now that is better. I feel great.' He thought.

"Wow…How many of those do you have?" Tidus asked.

"…I don't know…I never counted before." Naruto said. "Hey I have another question." Naruto said. "The balls that come from the fiends…are those the souls of the people who become fiends?" Naruto asked.

"They are called pyreflies…and yes they are." Lulu said.

"So…after you kill a fiend right…do they go to this farplane place?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Yuna said. Naruto smiled softly.

"…Alright we should get going….don't want any more fiends finding us." Naruto said.

They walked forward towards the temple running into a few fiends on the way. They talked about varies things as they did so. It took them five minutes to reach a long row of steps. After climbing the first few rows of steps Letty and Datto stretching out. "Oh hoho. These stone steps have a history you know?" Wakka said standing in front of them. "Yep, Lord Ohalland trained here at this peak." He said. Tidus looked high up before shaking his head. He looked at Letty and Datto who started chuckling.

"Oh a race huh?" Tidus said. Naruto smirked before moving over to Yuna. He whispered in her ear making sure only she heard him. A smile appeared on her face as she nodded. "Think you can beat me?" Tidus asked as they stood up.

"I'm getting in on this." Naruto said moving to the side of Wakka. Each one of them got ready as Wakka looked at Yuna.

"Hey Yuna if you would." Wakka asked. Yuna ran up to Naruto side and raised her hand.

"Ready!" Yuna said. Everyone got ready as Naruto smirked. Suddenly both Naruto and her ran up the stairs. Naruto ran slow enough for Yuna to stay ahead of him.

"Hey! Hey!" Wakka let out chased after them. Naruto and Yuna reached the top quickly and laughed as they got to the middle of the area.

"Looks like you win Yuna." Naruto said smiling. Yuna nodded with a smile as two root like hand burst from the ground. Immediately five root like fingers shot off towards them.

"Ah!" Yuna let out surprised. She closed her eyes and flinched back expecting an impact. When there was no pain Yuna opened her eyes to see Naruto blocking four of them with his sword and one piercing his left shoulder as his left arm hang down limply.

'Damn it….I let my guard down.' Naruto thought growling in pain.

"Naruto!" Yuna let out seeing his blood. At that moment Naruto used his remaining arm to push them back before moving back. Yuna moved back with him making sure not to get pushed. Wakka, Datto and Letty saw this and they turned and ran back. Wakka took out his ball as he ran. He got to the top of the stairs and looked down.

"Everyone! Quick, Sinspawn!." Wakka shouted.

Naruto stared at the two plant hands as something erupted from the ground. He turned towards it as Wakka, Tidus, Lulu, and Kimarhi ran behind them. The thing that rose up was in a oval shape. Three grey flaps looked to be covering something green in side. "We have to take this thing out quickly." Wakka said.

"Yeah." Tidus said before dashing ahead towards the main creature.

"Cure." Yuna said from behind Naruto. Naruto felt the wound in his shoulder heal up and flexed his arm.

"Thanks." Naruto said smiling back at her. Yuna blushed a little as Naruto looked back ahead. Tidus jumped swinging his blade fast at the fiend. His sword struck the shell of the fiend barely scratching it. Tidus jumped back as the plant fingers shot at him.

"That's things hard as rock, my swords no good." Tidus said.

"I'll try magic." Lulu said. She raised her hand as her charged her magic. Before she could cast her spell her magical energy was taken from her and absorbed by the tentacles. "The tentacles absorb any magic aimed at the body." Lulu said calmly.

"I see. Tidus, Kimarhi focus your attacks on the Tentacles. Tidus you take the one to the left, Kimarhi you to the right." Naruto ordered "Wakka I don't know how much damage your ball can do to it now so help Tidus and Kimarhi when you have the chance. Lulu wait until both are taken out to use your fire spell on the main body. Yuna be ready to heal if anyone is hurt." Naruto said getting his sword ready.

"Right." Everyone except Kimarhi said before they even realized it.

"What are you going to be doing?" Lulu asked as Tidus and Kimarhi went after their targets.

"I'll see if I can make it come out before hand….to give you a better target." Naruto said dashing forward. He got close to it and jumped up before swinging his large sword downward. He smirked as he felt his blade cut through the flaps. Naruto blinked as it opened a little. Next thing he knew he was blown back by green gas. Naruto flipped up gathering chakra into his sword. "Fuuton: Kaze Nami." He said swinging his sword. Wind burst forward blowing the gas away as Naruto shook his head. "Kami that stinks." Naruto said rubbing his nose.

Tidus jumped back dodging the tentacles before dashing towards it. He slashed at it just as Wakka's ball made contact with it. The ball flew back towards Wakka as the tentacles fell before disappearing into pyreflies. "One down." Tidus said.

Kimarhi dodged three of the tentacles but got hit by the fourth one. He growled as he charged up magical energy. He let out a roar as energy shot from the plant and into him healing some of his wounds. Tidus ran over to them as Yuna started gathering magic. "Cure." She said healing some of Kimarhi's wounds. Tidus slashed at the plant before jumping back. Kimarhi glowed orange putting his free hand just in front of his horn. He backed up before moving forward stabbing the end of his javelin in the ground and using it to catapult him into the air. Kimarhi landed on the ground just in front of the hand sending out a shock wave. The tentacle recoiled back before it fell and disappeared into pyreflies.

Naruto dashed at the fiend again spinning his sword around above him. He swung his blade hard slicing through the flaps enough to cut the main body. Naruto jumped back quickly as the flaps began to move. "….What in the hell?" Naruto said as the flaps opened up and the fiend let out a sheik with green gas coming from it's mouth. The fiend was a green color. It's body is attached to the ground and it's hands is much like the tentacles at Tidus and Kimarhi fought. On the top of it's body is green and red caps. It's face is green not looking like it had eyes or ears. It's mouth was split from each other making it look like it had two jaws. Naruto could see clearly into it's mouth noticing no tongue. "Lulu…." Naruto said just as the fiend spit a glop of green liquid toward him. Naruto jumped back dodging it as Lulu prepared her spell.

"Fire." Lulu said swing her arm down. Fire erupted on the fiend doing heavy damage. Wakka tossed his ball at the fiend but the ball was smacked back at him.

"Well damn." Wakka let out.

The fiend gathered up magical energy as Naruto narrowed his eyes. He saw it turned slightly and looked back. He saw Yuna and quickly turned toward her. He dashed towards Yuna and quickly picked her once he reached her. He jumped away toward Lulu just as water erupted from the spot where she just was. Naruto landed next to lulu and looked back. Kimarhi growled before running towards the fiend. He got in attack range and swung his javelin fast slicing the fiend. "Thank you." Yuna said as Naruto put her down.

"No problem." Naruto said as Tidus ran at the fiend. Tidus slashed it before jumping back. The fiend roared out lifting it arms up. "Get back." Naruto shouted getting in front of Lulu and Yuna. He started to spin his blade diagonally upward fast enough that the blade was a blur as the fiend's tentacles stretched out at them. Tidus and Kimarhi was hit hard by the furry of attacks. The fiend's tentacles that came towards Naruto was deflected by Naruto spinning blade. Wakka punted his ball as Naruto stopped spinning his sword. This time the ball bounced off the fiends head.

"Got'cha." Wakka said catching his ball. Tidus narrowed his eyes glowing orange. He then did a few flips getting closer to the fiend. Once he was close enough he came out of his flip and did a downward slash at the fiend. The field flinched back at the blow as Tidus jumped back.

"Fire." Lulu said. Fire erupted again from the fiend doing heavy damage.

"Cure." Yuna said healing Tidus. Kimarhi dashed at the fiend again and slashed it. Naruto narrowed his eyes and dashed at the fiend at the same time as Tidus. Wakka punted his ball hitting the fiend again on it's head. His ball came back as Naruto leaped up. Both Naruto and Tidus did a horizontal slash cutting through the fiend. Tidus jumped back right after ward as Naruto landed on the ground. Naruto leap back also as the fiend roared out green smoke coming from it's mouth. It then collapsed as Naruto landed. The body began to smoke and slowly disappear as many pyreflies came from it's body.

Tidus panted hard as Naruto put his sword on his back. Datto and Letty came back up stairs and looked at them. "Well…that was fun." Naruto said.

"Yeesh." Tidus let out.

"Sorry about that. I hoped to break you in a little slower." Wakka said laughing.

"Being a guardian is tiring." Tidus said.

"You handled yourself pretty well. You two got talent." Wakka said.

"Nah.." Tidus let out.

"Hey Lulu…What are Sinspawns?" Naruto asked.

"Fiends. They fall from sin and is left behind in it's wake." Lulu said.

"Leave them alone and sin comes back from them. So you have to be quick." Wakka said. Naruto noticed Yuna looking at him and turned to her. He smiled at her causing her to look away.

"We should go." Lulu said before turning and walking away. Yuna quickly followed after as well as Kimarhi. Wakka turned and followed too as Datto and Letty ran after him. Naruto looked at Tidus as he looked back.

"Guardian huh?" Naruto asked. Tidus smiled while scratching his head. "Come on newbie let go before we are left." Naruto said smiling.

"Hey!" Tidus said as Naruto ran forward. Naruto chuckled as Tidus ran after him toward the steps. Once they reached everyone they slowed down and walked behind them.

"So, uh…They got fiend in Zanarkand too?" Wakka asked stopping.

"Just a few. It's a big deal when on shows up though." Tidus said walking past him. He stopped and crossed his arms. "Hey since when did you believe me about Zanarkand anyway?" Tidus asked.

"I've been thinking. Maybe people sin gets to don't die." He said walking ahead of him. Maybe sin carries them through time, Like a thousand years through time. And then maybe, one day they just pop back, see?" Wakka said.

"Amazing, simply amazing." Lulu said with her hand on her head. She shook her head before looking at Wakka.

"Hm?" Wakka let out turning to her.

"You make up one theory after another, refusing to face the simple truth. Sin didn't take Chappu anywhere. Sin crushed him and left him on the Djose Shore." Lulu said in her usual tone walking up the stairs.

'Damn….' Naruto thought hearing her tone.

"Your brother won't just pop back. Oh and one more thing." Lulu said stopping and turning to face them. "No matter how much you want it, no one can take Chappu's place. No one can replace sir Jecht, for that matter and there's no replacement for lord Braska, either. It's pointless to think about it, and sad." She said turning and walking up the stairs as Kimarhi followed. Yuna looked at Wakka just before rushing up the stairs also. Wakka sat down and punched the ground.

"I could never be what Chappu was." Wakka said distraught.

"You shouldn't try to either." Naruto said walking up to him.

"Huh?" He let out.

"No matter how anybody tries….They can only be themselves. Wither you decide to say what they say, move how they move or look how they look. The only thing you would be doing is a bad imitation that would cause you to be weak" Naruto said touching his shoulder. "You should be you and only you. No matter what's the situation is….being you is and always will be enough." Naruto said. Wakka and Tidus looked at him as Naruto's eyes got darker. He looked at Wakka before smiling. "Now come on….we don't want to leave them alone now do we?" Naruto said. Wakka nodded and stood up as Tidus came to him.

Chapter two is up.

For everyone I will be continuing my other stories as soon as my head is on track once again so don't worry…If anyone has any ideas to help me out that would be much appreciated. oh and about Naruto. I'm trying to make it so he is strong but then again he's not overly powerful. The will be fiends that he will not be able to beat alone. And there will be jutsu that he knows that will weaken him alot.

Fuuton: Ryuu teikiatsu no jutsu- Wind release- Dragon cyclone Jutsu.


	3. Closter of trials and then To Luca

**The guardian Ninja**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon Talking"**

'**Demon thinking'**

_Flashback_

Chapter 3

Everyone finally got up the stairs and looked around. Naruto saw a light green covering on the ground in the middle with flames under it. "Wow." Naruto said. Lulu shook her head sighing as everyone walked forward. They came to the temple's stairs just as three people walked out of the temple. One has red hair and has a very light complexion. The one on his left has blonde hair with the same complexion. And the final one on the right has as dark complexion and has black hair tied into a pony tail. They all are wearing purple shirt with yellow diamond designs on them. They have no sleeves and the middle man is wearing blue headband. They have on white and blue pants.

"You here to pray for victory too?" Wakka asked.

"Us? Pray?" The red haired one said. "Who needs to pray? The luca Goers always win!" He said arrogantly.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you here?" Wakka said.

"We've been praying for some competition this year." He said. Naruto growled hating his attitude. "So what's your goal this time? You going to "Do your best" again?" He asked tauntingly as his teammates laughed. "Ha! Too bad your best isn't good enough. Why even bother showing up." He said.

"This time we play to win." Tidus said. Letty and Datto pumped their fist with a determined expression.

"Oooh! Play away! Just remember even kids can play! Boys!" He said walking around them with his partners.

"He is very lucky." Naruto growled out.

"Hn." Lulu let out.

"I hate him." Naruto growled out. "Too bad I don't know how to play….I would so love to beat him down in….what is the game your playing?" Naruto asked looking at Wakka.

"You don't know Blitzball?" Wakka asked surprised.

"Not a clue…." Naruto said.

"Well I'll explain it to you on the boat to luca." Wakka said.

"Yeah well anyway, you guys better beat them." Naruto said. Wakka and Tidus nodded before walking off.

"You know them?" Yuna asked.

"No. Putting people down….They are really very lucky…I would do what I did to Sasuke if they were where I'm from." Naruto said.

"Sasuke?" Yuna asked

"Yeah he….was my friend." Naruto said.

"What happened?" Yuna asked. Naruto's eyes darken before he smiled at her.

"Well…that is a very long story that would put you to sleep." Naruto said.

"No it wouldn't." Yuna exclaimed.

"Really? You'll really stay up and listen to my story and not fall asleep." Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Yuna said. Naruto smiled at her happily.

"Alright but not now…I will tell you when I get the chance." Naruto said. Yuna nodded and started toward the Temple before stopping. She stopped and looked back at him.

"Naruto….would you be…." She started nervously.

"Hn…What is it Yuna?" Naruto said. Yuna stopped and shook her head.

"It's nothing." Yuna said.

"What? But I want to know." Naruto whined running at her.

"Nope it's my secret." Yuna said laughing before running into the temple.

'What in the hell did I just do?' Naruto thought running in after her.

Once Naruto got into the temple he looked around. He saw fire lit up the room and was able to see clearly the statues. "Wow…so this is what a temple looks like." Naruto said. He watched as Wakka went over to a statue and knell down before spotting Lulu and Yuna near him. He saw Tidus on his knees as well and started doing the pray. Naruto walked over to them and moves to Yuna and Lulu. "So what does Yuna do in there anyway?" Naruto asked.

"….First we have to go do the cloister of trials. After that Yuna goes to the fayth." Lulu said.

"Oh, Okay." Naruto said. "Are these trials hard?" Naruto asked.

"It depends on the place." Yuna said smiling. Naruto looked up just as the door opens. He spots a woman and a man coming from the top of the stairs. The woman has dark colored skin. Her hair is black and up in a type of pony tail. She has on a white outfit with covers her breasts and the side of her legs as well as her side leaving her front exposed. Small lines of fabric came up from each side of the cloth and connects to the other. Her panties, her stomach, and the middle of her chest exposed. She has brown stocking on that stops at her thighs. She has on sleeves that start just before her elbow. They are bluish and has white fabric is wrapped around it keeping it in place. She has on a yellow type metal glove that keeps her fingers exposed. She has red rope around her shoulder and is tied in a bow behind her.

"...." Naruto kept silent staring at her. 'So…revealing.' Naruto thought looking her up and down. The man next to her has no shirt on just two brown leather straps that make and X in the middle of his chest. He has bandages wrapped around stomach and black padding just above his pants and a belt. He has on greenish pants and has four cloth flaps on. They are purple with yellow designs. He has on green sandals almost the same as Naruto's. Leather straps are also wrapped around his hand going to his elbow.

"A summoner are you?" She said looking at Yuna. Yuna turned and spotted her as the woman walked down the stairs. Yuna moved quickly and stopped near her path.

"My name is Yuna… from the isle of Besaid." Yuna said.

"Dona." Was the woman's reply as Naruto walked behind Yuna. "So your High summoner Braska's daughter. That quite a name to live up too." Dona said. "My, my, my." She said with her hand on her forehead as she shook her head. "And all these people are your guardians? My,what a rabble." She said. "If I recall lord Braska only had two guardians." Dona added. "Quality over Quantity, my dear. What were you thinking?" Dona asked. "I Have need for only one guardian. Right Barthello?" Dona asked. Naruto eyes twitched as the man nodded. Naruto and Kimarhi stepped to Yuna's side and stared at Barthello.

"I only have as many guardians as I there are people I can trust." Yuna said defiantly stepping forward.

"I trust them all with my life." Yuna said. "To have so many Guardians is a joy and a Honor. Even more so then being my father's daughter." Yuna said. "Of course I would never think to question your ways either." Yuna said. "So lady Dona I ask you, please leave us in peace." Yuna said.

"You do what you want. Barthello we are leaving." Dona said. She turned towards the door and walked away with Barthello following her. Yuna, Tidus, and Lulu heard sobbing and turned to Naruto who was facing away from them.

"Um…Naruto are you okay?" Yuna asked. Naruto turned around to her with tears running down his eyes.

"That…that was so beautiful." He said before sniffing and grabbing Yuna in a hug. "I have never..heard such beautiful….words in my life." He said sobbing. "It moved my heart to hear those words." Naruto said before breaking out crying.

"Um….thank you." Yuna said confused as she patted his head.

"Naruto stop that." Lulu said. Naruto straightened up letting go of yuna before turning to her and saluting her.

"Aye ay captain!" Naruto said. Yuna giggles as Lulu sighed shaking her head.

"Alright I'm done." Wakka said standing.

"Right." Yuna said. Everyone turned to the stairs and started walking up the stairs. Kimarhi got to the door first and opened it. Everyone walked in hall and a circular platform with a seal on it and a type of fence around it.

"Alright everyone the fayth is below. Let's do it." Wakka said.

"The "Fayth"?" Tidus said.

"But first the cloister of Trails. Kimarhi? Wakka? Ready?" Lulu asked. They nodded as Yuna started to do the prayer.

"Strength everyone." Yuna said. Everyone got on the platform and turned except for Naruto. Naruto tilted his head just as Kimarhi shoved Tidus off.

"Whoa! Ah!" Tidus let out. He turned and looked at Kimarhi. "Hey what gives?" Tidus asked.

"You're not a guardian yet." Lulu said.

"Um…we'll try to be back as soon as possible, okay." Yuna asked. The seal on the floor glowed just before the platform went down.

"Oh, sure! Soon like 'Tomorrow' soon. I bet." Tidus said.

"See you on a little while Yuna, Lulu." Naruto shouted out. He looked at Tidus and patted his head. "Well what do we do until they come back?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Tidus said. The heard the platform stop momentarily before it started moving again.

"Hn…Well we could train. You do need to improve on you swordsmanship." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Tidus said with a sigh. Naruto looked over just as the platform reached the top. The seal stopped glowing as Naruto heard the door open. He turned and saw Dona and Barthello.

"Where's Yuna?" She asked.

"Down there." Naruto replied.

"Then why are you two here?" Dona asked.

"Hey we aren't guardians. So we aren't supposed to go in there. Right? Tidus asked.

"Hn, not a guardian you say?" Dona said

"By the way how does this thing work?" Naruto asked turning around. He moved over to the platform and knelt down. He touched at the platform as Dona smirked.

"Hey wait." Tidus let out getting picked up. Naruto turned around to have Tidus thrown at him. He caught him but fell down. "Hey! What's the big idea?" Tidus asked as Naruto pushed him off.

"Just a little game." Dona said as Naruto grabbed his sword. He blinked feeling the platform move.

"Shit." Naruto said as the platform went down.

"This is bad really bad." Tidus said.

"Yes….we are going to get scolded." Naruto said standing. They reached the bottom of and the platform stopped. Naruto and Tidus looked around both of them getting off the platform. "Tidus lets see if we can get back out." Naruto said. Tidus looked at him and nodded. They both stepped back on the platform and waited for it to move.

"Come on move you piece of junk." Tidus said.

'I could probably just climb back up there….but I really want to know what's down here.' Naruto thought. "It looks like we can't go back up…we have to go forward." Naruto said in a slightly happy tone.

"Yeah." Tidus said. They both walked forward off the platform on to the walkway. Naruto looked around seeing torches. They got to the door and took a deep breath. "Only guardians are allowed, and we are sure no guardians." Tidus said.

"You got that right…but it's a little too late for that now." Naruto said before opening the door smiling.

"You seem to be happy about this." Tidus said.

"Hey…I love to see new things." Naruto said smiling. Naruto walked into the next room seeing a small pedestal with a small orb on a slot. Fire came from the top of the pedestal as Naruto tilted his head. He looked at the door that was sealed shut and saw a slot next to the door. Naruto looked at the line on the floor that leads from the slot to the door. "So how do we do this?" Naruto asked.

"I'll show you." Tidus said. He walked over to the pedestal and grabbed the orb. The fire burned out right afterwards. He walked over to the slot near the door and placed it inside. Naruto watched as the line glowed red leading to the door. The door burst into flames a second later as Tidus covered his eyes. Naruto could see burning bar and blinked as Tidus took it out the orb of the wall. The fire disappeared a second later and the bars turned to ash.

"Wow…Okay I'll do the next one." Naruto said.

"Okay but you can only hold one at a time." Tidus said. Naruto nodded as Tidus gave him the orb. Naruto walks down the hall into the next room to see another short pedestal with a glowing greenish blue orb. He looked at the door to see a small pedestal attacked to the middle of the wall. Naruto placed the orb into the slot and watched as a glyph appeared. He tilted his head and took the orb before trying to touch the wall. Naruto blinked as it repealed his hand.

"Um Tidus?" Naruto said. Tidus shook his head and moved over to the glyph. He touched it. The wall raised upward into the ceiling. "Oh okay." Naruto said. He moved back and placed the orb into the right wall before going back to the door. He saw a very large room with fire coming from the floor a level below them. "Hn." He let out walking closer. He turned to his right to see another sphere inserted into the wall. He walked over there and took it from the wall. He watched as the line that seemed to mix with two more turn dark. At that point Tidus came from behind him with the greenish blue sphere. He placed it into the wall and the wall moved up disconnecting the lines. Naruto turned and walked forward as the flames dissipated. "Wow." Naruto said feeling as though he stepped on a switch. He looked over to see the pedestal now in the room. He raised an eyebrow at it as Tidus moved away from Naruto.

Naruto watched as he walked over to the stairs that lead down. Naruto raised and eyebrow before looking at the switch and then the pedestal. He shrugged before walking to the pedestal and pushing it towards the switch. He pushed it on the switched and wondered something. He placed the orb in his hand into it and watched as flames burst from the top and the bottom of it. The pedestal seemed to fall into the switch slowly before the little pat form moved down.

Naruto tilted his head as Tidus looked at him. Tidus blinked and moved back down to the lower floor and grabbed the now exposed red orb. He shrugged and grabbed it. "At least I don't have to go back into the room to get one." Tidus said. Naruto moved back and started to walk around when he noticed a purple orb in the little room near the switch. He shrugged before going in there and picking it up. 'Hey it could be used for something.' Naruto thought before walking out and going to the small stairs. He walked down them and turned right looking at the line on the floor. He came to where the pedestal fell and looked at the slot on the wall as Tidus placed his orb into the slot near the door. Naruto looked as the door was set on fire. Tidus removed it and flames disappeared leaving only ashes. "Hey Naruto! Let's go I got the door open." Tidus said.

"Okay." Naruto said. He looked at the purple orb and shrugged. "I don't need this anymore." He said before putting it into the slot. Naruto looked at it as a glyph appeared before the wall broke apart revealing a treasure chest. Tidus looked at him and saw the treasure chest.

"Hey open it." Tidus said. Naruto shrugged again and opened it. He took out a red armlet.

"Hey Tidus I found a red Armlet." Naruto said before moving up the stairs.

"Really?" He said.

"Yeah…But I don't know what to do with this." Naruto said.

"Well give it to one of the others." Tidus said nodding.

"Okay." Naruto said. They both walked into the door way and up the stairs. They came to a room that Naruto heard a man singing in a different language. Naruto saw Kimarhi, Lulu and Wakka near the door and tried to keep quiet. Tidus on the other hand walked forward toward them stepping loudly. Naruto shook his head as Wakka and Lulu turned to him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Wakka let out moving to him before smacking his head. Naruto turned around and started to make his way back towards the door slowly.

"Uzumaki." Lulu said causing Naruto to jump.

"It was Tidus!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at him. "He jumped on me from behind and we ended up on the platform. I tried to go back but it wouldn't work." Naruto said quickly appearing in front of Lulu. "Please don't hurt me." Naruto said his eyes round and his mouth quivering. Lulu was taken aback by this and tried to turn away but couldn't.

'He…he looks so cute…and sad….' Lulu thought wanting to comfort him.

"No it wasn't me. It was Dona and the muscle man." Tidus said trying to clear his name.

Lulu nodded and patted Naruto's head. "It's alright….We can just hope that Yuna won't suffer any consequences," Lulu said Naruto brightened up quickly making Lulu confused.

"What Consequences?" Tidus asked.

"She could be excommunicated." Wakka said.

"And that's bad right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. It's very bad." Lulu said. Naruto nodded in understanding as Lulu and Wakka went to their original spots.

Naruto and Tidus looked at each other before going over to Wakka. "Just wait." Wakka said turning to them.

"So what's in there anyway?" Tidus asked.

"The fayth remember?" Wakka said.

"Oh that thing. Right?" Tidus said.

"What are the fayth?" Naruto asked.

"The Fayth are people who gave their lives to battle sin." Lulu explained. "Yevon took their souls, willingly given from their still living body." She said.

"What?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Now they live forever trapped in statues." Lulu said walking to them. "But when a summoner beckons, the Fayth emerge once again. That's what we call an aeon." Lulu explained.

"All that in this room?" Tidus asked.

"So what does Yuna do in there anyway?" Naruto asked.

"She prays with all her heart for a way to defeat sin." Wakka said.

"So that place…" Naruto started.

"That place is a place for only summoners." Lulu said.

"What even Guardians can go?" Tidus asked.

"It's Taboo." Wakka said.

Naruto looked over to Kimarhi guarding the door. He saw a armlet on his arm and shrugged. He moved over to him noticing how Kimarhi's eyes followed him. He stopped in from of him and took out the red armlet. "Um….Since you have one on….I think it's better for you to have this." Naruto said. Kimarhi looked at the armlet then at Naruto. He slowly reached out and grabbed it. Naruto let go and smiled before turning around. Kimarhi watched him before putting it on. Lulu and Wakka stared at him as Naruto walked back over to the entrance. Naruto turned just as the metal like door rose up and Yuna came staggering out. Yuna walked passed Kimarhi before she fell to her knees. Lulu came to her and knelt down checking if she was alright. Naruto watched them talk as he listened to the song. 'I don't know why…..but this song seems familiar…but I know I didn't hear it before.' Naruto thought.

Everyone back tracked through the temple back to the entrance Naruto walking behind them. Yuna watched him and slowed down. "Is everything all right?" She asked.

"Yeah everything is fine…I'm just wondering." Naruto said.

"Wondering about what?" She asked. Naruto smiled looking at her.

"I was wondering if you were always this cute." Naruto said smiling.

"Uh…I…" Yuna stammered blushing. At that moment Wakka came from nowhere and grabbed Naruto's and put him in a headlock.

"What are you….doing back here?" Wakka asked giving him a noogie.

"Ow hey stop it! We were just talking." Naruto said trying to push him off.

"That not what it sounded to me Ya?" Wakka said.

"Maybe…because you didn't hear right." Naruto said. "Tell him Yuna." Naruto said. Wakka looked around to see Yuna missing. "Yuna?" Naruto said seeing her missing. He looked up and saw her ahead with the rest of the group. "Hey they're leaving us." Naruto said hearing Yuna giggling.

"Then let's go ya?" Wakka said letting him go. Naruto rubbed his head just as Wakka ran up.

"Damn, what does he have? Yuna senses or something." Naruto mumble before running up to them. They came to a group of people who did the prayer before approaching Yuna. They started to talk to her as Naruto smiled. He watched Tidus as he seemed to space out for a moment and shrugged. He took out the scroll and unraveled it. He added chakra into the fourth seal and Yuna's bag appears in a puff of smoke. He grabs it out of the air as he rolls up his scroll in one hand. He moves over to Yuna smiling. "Yuna." He said.

"Hn…" She let out as he places that bag in front of her. Yuna blinks before smiling. She opens the bag as Naruto backs up. Lulu shook her head as Yuna starts handing objects out to the people.

"Everyone smiling always makes me happy. Don't you think Lulu?" Naruto asked.

"…Sure." Lulu said.

After a few minutes and everyone had their gifts Yuna closed the bag and Naruto grabbed it. Everyone started to walk ahead as Naruto took out his scroll. Tidus stopped suddenly causing Yuna to also stop. Naruto opened his scroll up before sealing the bag back inside drawing Lulu's attention.

"How do you do that?" Lulu asked.

"It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it…I could explain it but you probably wouldn't understand." Naruto said rolling the scroll up. He looked back at her before tilting his head. "Well maybe you would be able to understand it. After all you are a very smart young woman. You might be able to understand it better than I do myself." Naruto said. Lulu blushed slightly at the complement as she looked away. At that moment Tidus yelled out. Wakka whirled around as Naruto did too ready to throw a kunai.

"What's the problem?" Naruto asked looking around.

"Um..nothing." Tidus said rubbing his head.

"Don't yell suddenly like that. I was one second away from tossing this at you." Naruto said.

"Sorry." Tidus said. Naruto shook his head putting away his kunai before turning again. Everyone walked down the stairs quickly going back to the forest. After a few minutes they were on the stairs just before the forest.

"So we are heading towards the boat now?" Naruto asked as they walked.

"Yeah. We go to luca from here." Lulu said.

"Alright……And luca is where this blitzball thing is happening right?" Naruto asked.

"Yea." Yuna said.

"And you are going to win right?" Naruto asked Wakka and Tidus.

"Of course we are." Tidus said pumping his arm up.

"You better win." Naruto said. "Or I'm going to do something very bad." Naruto said.

"Like what?" Tidus said challenging him.

"I'm going to steal….your….food." Naruto said slowly. Tidus glared at him hard before taking a step forward.

"You wouldn't dare." Tidus said in a mencing tone.

"Oh I dare…." Naruto said smirking.

"What a bunch of idiots ya?" Wakka said. Yuna giggled as Lulu shook her head. They got onto the path they came to before and walked down it. Naruto felt the wind shift and a bee and a large lizard jumped out the bushes. Naruto appeared in front of lulu as the lizard jumped at her. The lizard bit him twice before Naruto threw him off. The bee went for Tidus but looked like it was pushed out of the way. Naruto looked at his arm as Wakka punted his ball hitting the bee out of the air. It landed on the ground as Lulu case a fire spell on the lizard. Both of their bodies disappeared as pyreflies flew into the air.

"Wow….they are starting to ambush us now." Naruto said looking at his bleeding arm.

"Cure." Yuna said. A white glow incased Naruto arm as his arm healed.

"You know you didn't have to do that." Lulu said.

"Yeah I know…but I wanted to." Naruto said nodding. "Thanks for the healing." Naruto said as Yuna nodded.

"Why?" Lulu asked.

"Because you're my friend and I don't like seeing my friends hurt." Naruto said smiling. Lulu blushed a little turning away from him.

"We should get going." Lulu said. Wakka looked towards her and then to him before tilting his head. She walked ahead and Kimarhi followed. Naruto nodded to Yuna and they both walked ahead also with Tidus and Wakka following them.

They walked quickly arriving at the starting of the forest. They walked back to killika and started towards the ferry. "So how long will it be until we get there?" Naruto asked.

"We will be there by tomorrow." Lulu said.

"That good….I don't really like boats." Naruto said.

"Why?" Yuna asked.

"Well there is nothing to do on them." Naruto said. "I hate sitting around for more then five minutes." Naruto said

"Why?" Tidus asked.

"Because it's a bore. I like moving my body." Naruto said. Tidus smirked as he looked at Naruto.

"Why?" Tidus asked.

"Because I like to excise." Naruto said.

"Why?" Tidus asked. Suddenly Naruto turned around growling.

"I don't know." Naruto said glancing at him.

"Why?" Tidus said again.

"Say why again. Say why again. I dare you, no I double dare you." Naruto said. Tidus backed up some sweating as Wakka laughed. Naruto turned and sighed before he looked around. He saw a few people still hammering on the pier. They walked pass them not getting in their way and went to the ferry. "So it's time to leave?" Naruto asked.

"Is there something you still want to do?" Lulu asked.

"Um…..training." Naruto said. Lulu grabbed his ear and pulled him towards the ramp. "Ow, ow, ow, okay I won't train please let me go." Naruto whined. Yuna giggled as Wakka and Tidus laughed out loud. She pulled him on the boat as everyone else followed.

"Oh…The matches start as soon as we get there so rest along the way ya?" Wakka said. Tidus nodded as they boarded.

A few hours later.

Naruto opened his eyes and yawned. He looked around seeing some of the members of the Luca goers and some of the Auroaches. He shook his head before standing and stretching out. 'I won't be going back to sleep for a while.' He thought grabbing his sword and putting it on his back. He walked out the room and looked around. He saw Dona and Barthello, O'waka, Luzza and Gatta and shrugged. He went up to the deck to see Yuna and Tidus talking. Not wanting to interrupt them he moved to the other side of the deck. He saw some stairs and walked up them. He stopped hearing voices. He was about to go down when he stopped recognizing the voices.

"Well? Say something. You'll take responsibility?" A feminine voice he recognized as Lulu asked.

"Relax! He is bound to know someone in Luca." He heard from the voice that he recognized as Wakka.

"And if not?" Lulu asked.

"Well….Tidus can always join a blitzball team." Wakka said. "Anyhow it's better then leaving him in Besaid." Wakka said.

"What? Leaving him in Luca?" Lulu asked.

"What it's the best thing to do." Wakka said.

"Yuna wants to make him her guardian." Naruto heard from Lulu not able to hear the last part.

"Oh yeah, geez…there's that too, eh?" Wakka said.

"And whose fault is that?" Lulu asked.

"Not mine!." Wakka said quickly. Naruto peeked up to see Lulu just staring at him before ducking back down. "It is mine huh?" Wakka said.

Naruto shook his head before quietly moving down a step. 'They are talking about Tidus,.' Naruto thought. He stopped as they started talking again.

"Why don't you tell him he should?" Lulu asked.

"Should what?" Wakka replied.

"Become Yuna's guardian." Lulu said.

"Why me?" Wakka asked.

"Because Yuna can't." Lulu said.

"Why not?" Wakka asked.

"He hates his father— What he was, what he did. Do you really think she can possibly say to him "I want you to be my guardian, like your father was to mine."?" Lulu asked.

"Aren't you being over-sensitive?" Wakka asked. Lulu let out a deep sigh and stared at him. "Alright, Alright. I'll try talking to him after the Tournament." Wakka said.

"Be discreet." Lulu replied.

"I know it's his decision." Wakka said.

Naruto took another step down quietly just as they started talking again. "He doesn't like his father?" Wakka asked.

"Apparently he told Yuna as much." Lulu said.

"Hating your own father huh? Sounds like a luxury to me." Wakka said. "I don't even remember my parents. Can't say how I feel about them." Wakka said.

"I….I was five then. So, I remember mine a little." Lulu said.

"Dammit!" Wakka cussed punching the floor.

"Huh?" Lulu let out.

"Sin just takes everything away from us." Wakka said. Naruto frowned before moving down the stairs.

"We also need to talk about Na…" Lulu voice was cut off from him as he got to the bottom. He turned to his right and walked a little farther to the back of the boat. He stopped as he saw Tidus with his foot on the ball. He raised an eyebrow as Tidus kicked the ball. It went to the post on the edge of the ship and bounced back to him. He punched it next sending it back out. When it came back next time he elbowed it back and got ready to jump. This time it came back it was high in the air. Tidus jumped up and spun fast just as it came to him. He stopped and kicked the ball hard sending it way off the boat. Tidus dropped down and landed. He looked at the ball and laugh.

"The best yeah right." He said as Wakka, Letty, Datto, and Jassu came from behind him. Naruto saw Yuna over to his right just as Tidus jumped surprised. He blinked before shrugging. He moved over back to the stairs before walking up them. He looked at Lulu before walking over to her.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I just need some time to think." Lulu said. Naruto blinked before nodding. He moved to the other side and looked over the railing. He scanned the area spotting Tidus walk over to Yuna and Wakka and his team was trying out the shot that Tidus just did.

Naruto sighed before looking up at the stars. 'They are so beautiful.' Naruto thought smiling. His smile turned into a frown and he sighed. He closed his eyes just as a gentle wind blew pass him. He took a deep breath calming his mind. A minute later Naruto opened his eyes and signed. 'Looking with the mind eye is as easy as making eggs. Yeah right old man.' Naruto thought shaking his head. He looked down just as Tidus was hit with a ball thrown by Wakka.

"Hey show it to me again." Wakka shouted. Naruto shook his head before turning. He walked towards the stairs glancing at Lulu. He walked down the stairs and looked up as another ball was shot into the air. He shook his head and waited on the stairs. He waited for about five minutes before Tidus, Wakka, Yuna, Datto, Latty, and Jassu left the back of the boat for sleep. Naruto sighed before moving over to the stern of the ship.

He looked at the area and smiled seeing it was big enough for his training. He first drew his large blade and turned it in front of him so the flat side was facing him. He placed his forehead on it and closed his eyes. The wind blew pass him and he opened his eyes. He quickly removed his left hand from the blade before moving his right hand a little to the left of his face. He swung his blade to his right before bringing it up and doing a downward slash. His eyes dulled a little as his body moved by its self.

"_Come on Naruto you can do better than that." The man taunted as Naruto dashed at him. He made a few hand seals before moving his hand to so his index and thumb was just in front of his mouth. _

'_Katon: GouRyuuka no jutsu!' Naruto thought. He exhaled sending out a large wave of flames that shifted into a large dragon. The cloaked man smirked as he disappeared. Naruto stopped and looked around. 'Where did he go?' He thought. He turned quickly as a blade came toward him. He jumped back quickly only getting a slice wound on his cheek. He landed sliding backward. Naruto stopped looking at them as the man laughed. _

Naruto growled loudly seeing a image of the cloaked man in front of him. He drew his sword back switching his grip on the hilt to one that was similar to if he was holding a spear. He tossed it forward hard sending it straight toward the image. Naruto stared at it as it pierced through it. The image faded as Naruto watched his sword fly off the boat. Naruto frowned making a seal. "Fenikusu enkou." Naruto whispered. At that moment the phoenix etched into the blade of the sword glowed red before the sword burst into flames.

The flames shifted looking exactly like a phoenix. Naruto placed his thumb and index finger in his mouth before blowing. A loud whistle rang out into the quiet area. The flaming phoenix turned up and flew into the air. The phoenix came towards the boat at a fast speed. Naruto looked at it and raised his right hand upward. "Kai" Naruto said. The flames dispelled revealing only Naruto's spinning blade. He quickly made a ryuu hand seal and looked at it. "Kaze Ryushin!" Naruto said as wind swirled around the sword as it stopped spinning. The dragon etched into the other side of the blade glowed blue as the wind shifted into a dragon as it turned and sped off the boat.

Naruto closed his eyes before dashing forward. He jumped up stepping on railing before jumping off the boat. He jumped far enough to land on his wind dragon. He took a deep breath as he started some hand seals. 'Fuuton: Kaze gekido.' Naruto thought. Wind swirl up from Naruto's legs to his arms as visions of the battle with Sin came to mind. 'I could have done better!' He shouted in his mind as he started to gather balls of wind in his hands. He threw them toward the water and watched them expand just above the surface. The dragon flew in erratic patterns as the water swirled. Naruto continued to throw the balls of wind as the dragon turned around. After ten balls Naruto started to pant. He relaxed his body as the dragon flew toward the ship.

When the dragon was over it Naruto jumped down. He landed on the boat in a crouch as his dragon roared it shifted the wind disappearing before the sword came down fast. Naruto heard a gasped behind him just as the blade fell. He glanced back seeing Yuna before looking back and catching the incoming blade by its hilt. Naruto turned and looked at her blinkingly. 'When did she come here? And why didn't I sense her?' Naruto thought.

"Wow. How did you do that?" Yuna asked walking over to him. She looked at the blade as Naruto moved the sword down.

"….Well it's very interesting. I have no idea." Naruto said nodding.

"Huh?" Yuna let out.

"Well you see…..It doesn't work like my normal techniques." Naruto said.

"How do your normal techniques work?" Yuna asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Naruto said smiling. He motioned to her as he walked over to the railing of the ship. He sat down placing his sword to his right. Yuna stopped in front of him as he patted the placed to his left. Yuna nodded sitting down before looking at him. "Alright where to start?" Naruto asked. "Oh I got it." Naruto said looking at her. "Okay where I am from ninja such as myself use this type of energy." Naruto said. Naruto look at Yuna as a curious look came on her face. "…It's called chakra. It's a mixture a of a person's mental and spiritual energies." Naruto said nodding.

"Mental and spiritual energies." Yuna repeated.

"Yeah….but that's the best I could explain it to you. Sorry." Naruto said sheepishly.

"It's alright." Yuna said.

"Alright…." Naruto said putting out his hand. "I could show you." Naruto said. Yuna looked at his hand as something begin to spiral in his hand. To Yuna it just looked like the air distorted like a spiral in different directions.

"What is it?" Yuna asked reaching towards it. Naruto quickly moved his hand smiling a little.

"Well….it an attack made of pure chakra." Naruto said. "It's very dangerous." Naruto said letting his chakra go.

"But how do you create fire with that?" Yuna asked. Naruto blinked before closing his eyes. He did a few hand seals before taking a deep breath. He exhaled a small fireball into the air as Yuna watched. "Wow!" Yuna let out. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"How to explain it?" Naruto asked. "Okay. There are different types of elemental attacks. Such as fire, water, wind, lightning, and earth." Naruto said. "For a person to use each element they themselves much change their chakra type to that element. So for fire I would change my chakra to fire element chakra…." Naruto said. He looked at Yuna seeing her nod in understanding. "Then it is the matter of releasing it in the way I want." Naruto said.

"How many ways can you release it?" Yuna asked.

"……Not sure. Even though I use fire techniques I prefer to use wind techniques. That's my first element." Naruto said. He smiled waving his hand at Yuna. Yuna felt a soft breeze through her hair. "It's much easier for me to do." Naruto said. Yuna closed her eyes and smiled before opening them. She looked at Naruto with a gentle gaze as he smiled softly. "With wind I can do a lot more then I can do with fire." Naruto said.

"Ok… how do you sword techniques work?" Yuna asked.

"The same way except with me charging my chakra into them….Those two techniques are different thought." Naruto said.

"How?" Yuna asked curious.

"Well….I've never heard or witnessed them before." Naruto said smiling.

"Huh?" Yuna let out surprised.

"Yea…sometimes….When I'm using this sword….jutsus come to me and I use them without knowing what to do or how….And afterward they just come to me when I want to use them." Naruto said looking at his sword.

"I see. It's very interesting." Yuna said smiling.

"Yeah it is." Naruto said before looking back at Yuna. "So Yuna you weren't born on Besaid Island right?" Naruto asked. Yuna nodded as Naruto leaned back.

"I was born in the city of Bevelle." Yuna said.

"Be-velle." Naruto repeated tilting his head. "Is it a big place?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. It's one of the largest cities in Spira." Yuna said.

"Wow. So how was it there? How many people are there? What is there to do there? How do people interact with each other?" Naruto asked fast his eyes shining slightly. Yuna blinked at his rapid.

"Um….I'm not sure." Yuna said. "It's been a while since I was last there." Yuna said.

"Hm….then we will have to visit it." Naruto said as Yuna smiled. "Yes and once we do that….we will find a ramen stand." Naruto said nodding.

"Ramen?" Yuna asked with a curious glance. Naruto stopped and turned to her with his eyes wide.

"…You don't know what ramen is?" Naruto asked shocked. Yuna shook her head slowly as Naruto eyes lit aflame. "You must taste the gift of the gods!" Naruto shouted drawing out a scroll. Yuna looked at him confused as he opened it. He bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood. Yuna eyes widen slightly as he rubbed his thumb on a few kanji. Two bowls of Ramen, water, and chopsticks came from them. Yuna blinked looking at them. "First." Naruto said doing three hand seals. He grabbed both bottles and closed his eyes. Yuna watched as bubbles started to form in the bottles. She watched fascinated as the water started to bubble up as if being boiled. Naruto opened his eyes and smirked before placing the bottles down. He opened the first bowl of ramen a little bit before opening the bottle of steaming hot water.

He tilted the bottle upward pouring the contents into it. After a few second all of the steaming hot water was inside the bowl. He repeated the process with the second bowl of ramen before placing a pair of chopsticks on each. Yuna tilted her head confused as Naruto looked up at her. "Three minutes then it's done." Naruto said.

"Okay." Yuna said. Yuna stared into his eyes as he smiled. "Naruto….where do you come from?" Yuna asked. Naruto blinked and smiled.

"I come from a ninja village called Konoha." Naruto said.

"What is it like there?" Yuna asked. Naruto blinked before smiling brightly.

"It's great." Naruto said. "You have so many people around. The shop there sells all types of different items and objects." Naruto said his eyes gleaming. "The village is surround by a large wall and outside the wall is a large dense forest inhabited by lots and lots of animals." Naruto said. "Inside the village there is a large toward where our hokage stay and does her work and sleep most of the time." Naruto said smiling. "There is a mountain in the village with the faces of each of the past Hokages carved into it." Naruto said. "Anywhere in the village you can see it." Naruto said. "Being up there you get the best view, especially when the sun sets." Naruto said

"It sounds great." Yuna said smiling.

"It really is. The best thing is that you can pull pranks and actually get away with it." Naruto said grinning like a fox.

"Huh? That's not nice." Yuna said with her hand to her mouth. Naruto grinned as he chuckled.

"I know but it keeps people laughing and on their toes. Plus the chases that I had when I was a kid was great…I only got caught by one guy though." Naruto said laughing.

"Who?" Yuna asked.

"He was my teacher when i was young before I became a ninja. He would buy me ramen all the time and make me clean up my mess." Naruto said pouting. Yuna giggled at his pouting. Naruto gave a small smile listening to her. "You know…You have a cute giggle." Naruto said smiling. Yuna blushed slightly as she looked down.

"Thank you." She said. Naruto moved his hand forward touching Yuna's chin with his middle and index finger. He gently pushed her chin up and smiled at her as she looked up into his eyes.

"Please don't look down. I like looking into your eyes." He said softly. Yuna started to breathe faster as she stared into his blue eyes.

"Um…." Yuna let out glancing down before looking back up. "I-I t-think it passed 3 minutes." She said slightly panicked. Naruto blinked before looking down at the Ramen. Naruto smiled brightly moving his hand from her chin.

"You're right." Naruto said placing his hand on the ramen. He moved the chopsticks from it before opening the ramen. He broke the chopsticks apart before stirring the noodles in the broth. Yuna kept her eyes on Naruto as he looked up at her. "Say ah!" Naruto said opening his mouth he lifted up some noodles wrapped nearly around the chopsticks. Yuna blinked looking at it before looking at Naruto.

"Naruto…I can…" Yuna started staring at him.

"Ah!" He let out again with his mouth open. Yuna opened her mouth and Naruto smiled. He quickly moved the noodles into her mouth and watched as her lips closed around the chopsticks. Her eyes widen a little bit as Naruto moved the chopsticks from her mouth and as she started to chew. "How is it Yuna?" Naruto said. Yuna swallow before looking at Naruto.

"It's good, really good." She said. Naruto smiled brightly at her.

"I'm glad you think so." Naruto said handing her the chopsticks. She took them and started to eat slowly. She looked at Naruto with a light blush as he grabbed the other bowl. She looked down at her ramen for a second as she moved her chopsticks back into the ramen. She looked back up to see Naruto sigh happily before putting the bowl down. "That was good." Naruto said. Yuna blinked before looking down at the empty bowl of ramen.

"…What happened to yours?" She asked confused. Naruto blinked before looking down.

"I ate it." Naruto said.

"So fast…" She said looking at him and then the bowl.

"Yuna, it's ninja food." Naruto said.

"Ninja food?" She asked.

"It's food for ninja, by ninja, and disappears without a trace." Naruto said smirking. Yuna blinked looking down at the bowl only to see it missing. "See….It's gone. Ninja food indeed" Naruto said smiling.

"Wow." Yuna said smiling. Naruto nodded as she continued to eat her food.

The cloak man looked down on the large creature that was carrying him across the water. "So…a shoopuf." The man said. "Interesting beast…..I will have to take one….for home." He said to himself. "Anyway….I wonder what my test subject is doing right now…He's probably flirting with somebody. He does take after his sensei after all." He said. He looked up before shaking his head. "Nah…Not after what happened to konoha. He would be too…revengeful…like Sasuke." He said. He looked at the green frog like guy with the eyes of a toad and smirked. 'Naruto would probably have a field day with him.' He thought. "Hey you…How much longer?" He asked.

"So Yuna, why a summoner?" Naruto asked as Yuan finished drinking the broth.

"Hm?" she let out placing the bowl down. Naruto smiled bringing out a cloth.

"Why did you become a summoner?" Naruto asked leaning over to her and wiping the remaining juice from her face. Yuna nodded in thanks before looking away into the distance.

"There are times when I saw the destruction that Sin would cause. The people that were killed, people who got injured, and the people who were left behind. I see it all and it hurts." Yuna said as she moved her hand to her chest. Naruto looked at her hand before looking at her face. "I want to help ease the pain of the people, take away their suffering. I want to be able to erase Sin from this world so everyone can be happy and rejoice." Yuna said before looking at Naruto. Naruto gave a small smile his eyelids lowered a little.

"That is wonderful thing you are doing." Naruto said before moving his hand and placing it on her hand that was on her chest. "I'm sure you will be able to accomplish it." Naruto said. Yuna smiled at him as she looked him in the eyes. She nodded as Naruto moved his hand away from her. Naruto stood up and stretched as he caught sight of Lulu through the corner of his eyes. "Alright! You can't save the world if you don't get your rest Yuna." Naruto said stretching his hand out to her. She grabbed onto his hand before he pulled her up. Yuna smiled as she stood up.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." Naruto said. "Now my lady summoner let me escort you to your room for tonight." Naruto said bowing slightly.

"I would be glad to have you as my escort Sir Naruto." Yuna said smiling.

"Ah you honor me with such a title, my lady." Naruto said standing up straight.

"But sir Naruto you have earned it." Yuna said.

"My lady summoner you give me too much praise." Naruto said smiling. Yuna smiled as Naruto turned lightly gripping her hand. "Shall we go my lady?" Naruto asked smiling. Yuna smiled back at him blushing lightly. Naruto turned foward before lightly tugging on Yuna's hand. They both started to walk as Yuna looked down at her hand in Naruto's. She looked back up at Naruto as he lead her towards the stairs. Naruto gave a small smile as he basked in Yuna's presence. They stayed in a comfortable silence as they walked down the stairs. They walked to the door of the room Yuna was staying in before stopping.

"Thanks for the escort Naruto." Yuna said a little shyly.

"Ah it was my pleasure" Naruto said. "I do have to thank you for keeping me company tonight." Naruto said. "It's nice having somebody to talk to at night." Naruto said smiling.

"Yes it is." Yuna said blushing.

"I hope we can do it again sometime." Naruto said. Yuna nodded before opening the door.

"Good night Naruto." She said with a smile.

"Good night Yuna and sweet dreams." Naruto said grinning. Yuna closed her eyes before nodding. She turned the knob as she opened her eyes. She opened the door and walked inside. Naruto gave her one last smile as she turned and closed the door. Naruto jumped up smiling brightly. 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' He shouted in his mind pumping his arm up. He walked toward the stairs before stopping. He put out his hand and stared at it. He clenched it tightly before looking up and walking up the stairs. He walked out to the top of the deck before moving over to his sword.

He picked it up his sword before stabbing it into the deck. He stretched lightly before taking off his leather strap and his shirt. He placed them on the hilt of his sword before sitting in a cross legged position in front of it. He moved his hands to his lap so each of his fingers was touching each other before closing his eyes. 'Today was pretty good.' Naruto thought before he cleared his mind as he leaned back against the flat edge of his sword.

Here is chapter 3.

Ok I'll try to answer some of your questions now. First How strong Naruto is. I can't really classify Naruto as the strength of Jounin, anbu, or Kage for the simple fact that those are just titles that you can gain by achieving certain conditions. But lets just say Naruto is strong enough to give any kage a run for their money.

And pairing wise I can't have it a oc because of my philosophy on crossovers. I believe that the pairing in a good crossover consist of not only the character that is getting put into the other anime, in this case Naruto and one of the main females, like Lulu, Yuna, and Rikku. At this moment I have ideas of how I'm go towards it. But If I do pairing it will be Naruto and Yuna or Naruto and lulu. I'm leaning more on Naruto and Yuna because I haven't seen that done before. Yuna and Tidus is alright but still…Tidus disappears at the end. And I'm still wondering if Naruto should go back to his realm or not. Thanks for reading and please review

Jutsu

Katon: GouRyuuka no jutsu: Fire release: Grand Dragon Fire technique

Fenikusu enkou- Phoenix Flame

Kaze Ryushin: Wind Dragon god

Fuuton: Kaze gekido- Wind release: Wind Rage


	4. Luca Mission: Save Yuna

**The guardian Ninja**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon Talking"**

'**Demon thinking'**

_Flashback_

_disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy X

* * *

Chapter 4

_Naruto looked forward at the fiery scene of his village. "N-naruto…Why..Why are you doing this?" A female with pink hair said on the ground bleeding. Naruto frowned as he looked at the scene. He noticed a blonde haired young man standing above her with a huge sword made no expression or sound to acknowledge her question. Naruto tilted his head not being able to recognize her face. He brought his sword up as Naruto's eyes widen. _

"_SAKURA!" Naruto shouted out dashing forward as the blonde haired young man thrust his sword toward her. _

Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped opened as his hand came up in a blur gripping on to an incoming hand. His breathed quickly as two sets of red eyes met. Naruto quickly blinked his eyes reverting back to blue as he realized who was in front of him. "Good morning Lulu." Naruto said gently moving his fingers across her smooth palm. She quickly moved her hand from his closing her hand before rubbing her fingers against her palm.

'His eyes….were red.' She thought. "Good morning Naruto." She said.

"So what do I owe the honor of getting you to awaken me this fine morning?" Naruto asked smiling.

"…You were writhing in your sleep…and you kept mumbling different names…The only name I heard clearly was Sakura." Lulu said. Naruto blinked before staring at her. He kept silent as he looked down at his hand that was shaking slightly. Lulu noticed this and looked up. "Who is she?" She asked. Naruto looked up at Lulu and blinked before smiling at her.

"Want to know more about me? Do I sense an Attraction here?" Naruto asked grinning. Lulu blinked backing up slightly from the sudden suggestion. Lulu blushed slightly before shaking her head.

"No you do not." Lulu said calmly. Naruto winked at her as he gave a knowing smile.

"Ok Lulu." Naruto said.

'Why did he wink at me?' She thought as he stood up. Naruto stretched out his arms. He noticed Lulu's eyes drifted down Naruto's chest. 'He…has a good body…' She thought as Naruto let his arms dropped. She looked up at his face quickly as he at her smiled reaching for his shirt. She blushed as he put his shirt on. "We are going to dock soon." Lulu said before turning and walking. Naruto smiled shaking his head as he looked after her. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and with one strong jerk his sword came from the deck. He twirled it in the air before putting it in the strap on his back. He turned before rolling his arm around.

'Now to get cleaned up.' He thought.

Five minutes later 

'And that is why I hate boats.' Naruto thought fixing his new blue shirt.

"_AND HE SHOOTS! GOALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" _

Naruto jumped slightly before turning. He spotted a huge stadium with a sphere pool in the middle with a metal object at the top. Naruto eyes widen before he dashed over to the railing at the front of the boat just behind Tidus who was holding on to rope. "What the hell is that!?" Naruto shouted. Tidus looked at him and smiled.

"That's the blitzball stadium." Tidus said.

"Seriously? That thing is huge!" He shouted

"_Unbelievable. And it's Half time." A man on a speaker said._

Naruto and Tidus turned their heads seeing crowds and crowds of people walking around. "Wow….So many people." Naruto said smiling.

"_Ladies and gentlemen It is the day we have all been waiting for. The opening tournament of the season!" _

The boat came into the dock as looked around the large city. He started to breathe faster as in saw the balloons in the air and took a look at the building. Tidus looked at him and blinked. "You ok?" He asked. Naruto looked at him with an excited look on his face.

"Do you see that!" Naruto shouted. Tidus blinked before smiling.

"It's Awesome right?" Tidus asked.

"It's more than awesome!" Naruto shouted.

"_This event is sponsored by Yevon" He said_

"Relax ya? The tournament hasn't even started." Wakka said walking up to them. Naruto heard a giggle as he turned around. He spotted Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, and the rest of Wakka's team.

"Yo-your right. I should calm down. It's simply a large city…With a large sphere dome….and balloons….and…food" Naruto said as he started to breathe faster.

"Relax" Lulu said. Naruto took a deep breath and smiled.

"Ok I'm good now." Naruto said. Tidus shook his head before turning and walking back toward Naruto. He jumped over the railing as the ship moved into the port.

"_And this year we celebrate Maester Mika 50th year in office." The man on the speakers said as the boat docked. "Ah! Over there the ships carrying the players are arriving now!"_

Naruto listened with a smile. _"This would be dock 2. All the way from kilika, it's the Kilika Beasts!" He said over the speaker. _Naruto watched as a few people walked off the boat wearing a green and black uniforms. _"High summo_ner _Ohalland used to play for them—A big name to live up too! Their home town was just attacked by Sin. Isn't that right, Jimma" The man said. _

"_Yes Bobba. They're going to be pulling out all the stops to try and bring back the cup this year." A different voice rang out._

"_Exciting, isn't it, folks?" The first voice recognized as Bobba said as Wakka stepped up to the ramp. "Well, well, well! If it isn't the Besaid Aurochs! They're a living, breathing, statistical impossible! I've never seen a team this bad!" Bobba said as Wakka beckoned his team near the walkway. _

Naruto narrowed his eyes growling as Wakka turned around before leaning the team down the ramp.

"_That's right in twenty three years they're never made it pass the first round." He said. "Only a few die-hard fans in the audience today." Bobba said._

"_Best of luck to them and safe journey back to Besaid." Jimma said._

"_Right Jimma." Bobba said. "Moving right along our next team is….here they are folks! Our very own Luca Goers! They've got power! They've got speed! They've got teamwork! They're an all-around first-class team! And they're back home in Luca!" Bobba said._

Naruto watched coming up with a great idea.

"_Without a doubt, they are the favorite to win this year Bobba, and after the way the dominated last year, it'd take a miracle for them to lose today" Jimma said as the crowd cheered and the Goers waved their hands._

"_You can say that again Jimma. Look at the crowd, folks! Look at the crowd! Looks like all of Luca came out to cheer the Goers on! They know, I know, and you know, folks" Bobba said. "The Luca goers are number one!" He said._

Naruto anger reached its limit as he looked around. Naruto smirked noticing Tidus walking toward Wakka. Tidus kicked the ground as Naruto disappeared. "Eh it's like this every year, ya? Don't let it bother you." Wakka said.

"HEY GOERS!"Naruto yelled into a loud speaker right above where Tidus and Wakka are. The Goers and the crowds all turned to Naruto as he gave a devilish smirk. "You guys might think your great, but we will be correcting that today!" Naruto said. "This year we, The Aurochs are not only going to take the cup but we are going to leave you on zero. So get ready for the saddest lost in your careers. CAN YOU…. DIG IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto said before laughing hard into the loud speaker. He looked at Bickson and grinned as he glared at him. Naruto turned before jumped down from the crate right in front of Wakka as Kimahri, Yuna, and Lulu came walking up.

"What in Yavon Name were you thinking when you said that?" Wakka said in a slight panic as Lulu shook her head and Yuna giggled. Naruto turned to Wakka and gave him a serious look.

"We sure stood out though." Datto said.

"We were on the Sphere." Letty added.

"Wakka." Naruto said placing his hands on his shoulder. "They have stepped on our feet and that cannot be let go without retribution." Naruto said as Wakka blinked.

"Our?" Tidus asked.

"Wakka let me play with Tidus for the first half of that game. And I promise you that not only will they not score but we will get so much of a lead that they will never talk trash about your team again." Naruto said.

"You can't be serious. You haven't played before. You will mess up ya?" Wakka said.

"Nothing a little before game practice wouldn't cure. And besides you have already explained the rules and how to play last night." Naruto said. "Tidus will take care of the shooting. I'll take care of getting the ball. And Datto and letty will take care of getting the ball to Tidus." Naruto said staring right into his eyes. "I promise you. They will not score." Naruto said. Wakka stared into his eyes and couldn't help but believing him.

"Fine. You can go in the first half of the game with the Goers." Wakka said.

"You can't be serious." Datto said.

"Yeah. What harm can it do ya?" Wakka said.

"I'll make you proud Wakka. I'll make you proud." Naruto said. Tidus looked at Naruto as he looked back. "We are going to dominate them." Naruto said holding his fist out. Tidus looked at his hand before punching his fist lightly.

"You got that right." Tidus said. Naruto and Tidus smirked as Wakka shook his head.

"What am I doing?" Wakka asked himself.

"Hey Maester Mika is here." A guy said running past them.

"Already?" A lady said running after him.

"The dock is number three." A man said running right behind her.

"What's up now?" Tidus said.

"Maester Mika has arrived. That's what!" Yuna said.

"Mika? Maester?" Tidus said as Naruto shook his head.

"Maester Mika is the leader of all the peoples of Spira." Lulu said. "He comes all the way from Bevelle. The tournament is being held to honor his fifty years as Maester." Lulu explained.

"hm…kind of like a kage." Naruto whispered. Yuna looked at him hearing his words.

"Fifty years? Shouldn't he be, uh, retired by now?" Tidus asked as Naruto looked at him.

"Hey mind your mouth now." Wakka said grabbing and shaking Tidus.

"Let's all go see him." Yuna exclaimed.

"I'm right with you there." Naruto said smiling. Everyone nodded before turning and heading towards dock 3. Naruto looked around seeing a lot more people walking toward dock 3. "So how many Maesters are there?" Naruto asked looking back.

"There are three and one grand Maester. One position is held by a Ronso, one by a human, and one by a Guado." Lulu explained. "The one position higher than a Maester is the grand Maester which is held by Maester Mika for fifty years."

"Ah….Wait…so how old is the old man?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto!" Lulu said in a scolding tone. Naruto blinked and looked at back at her. He noticed the looks on Yuna's and Wakka's face as well as Lulu before looking down slightly.

"Oh….Old man comment. Sorry about that….I've been doing that since I was a little kid. Very tough habit to break." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. Lulu shook her head and sighed. Naruto let his hand drop as he looked forward. They came up to the back of the crowd and Tidus tried to look over the people.

"I can't see a thing." Tidus said. Wakka came up to him before placing a finger in front of his mouth.

"Sheeeeeesh." Wakka let out. Naruto heard loud joyous music and sighed not being able to see anything either.

Naruto shifted to his right before looking forward seeing a little of what was going on. He saw a man walking down the ramp and raised an eyebrow. The man is about 187 cm long. He saw a strange looking man wearing blue and red type of kimono or robes with it opened enough to show his chest from what Naruto could tell. He has on a large obi around his waist and black pants. Naruto stared at him taking the sight of his blue hair and the style it was in. He noticed the man's grey eyes and there was blue vein lines going from his forehead just pass his eyes and blinked. He shook his head getting a bad feeling from him.

"That's a guado right?" Naruto heard from a man in the crowd.

"Who could it be?" A female said.

"Isn't that….. Maester Seymour?" A man asked. Naruto watched the blue haired man walk down from the boat onto the dock. He turned before kneeling down and doing the prayer and bowing. Naruto watched as each and everyone in the crowd started to do the prayer one by one. Naruto looked back and saw Wakka, Yuna, and Lulu do it also and watched as Tidus looked around confused.

Naruto looked forward on the deck of the boat to see to armored guards looking away. He watched as a very old man came walking to the top of the ramp. He is wearing a type of gown that was a multitude of colors. He has on a matching hat and seemed to be a little shorter than Yuna and his hair was white. Naruto stared at him as two bald monks wearing similar gowns on did the prayer before bowing. 'That guy is old.' He thought.

The grand Maester walked down the ramp and the monks followed him. He stopped in front of the bowing Maester before looking at the people. "People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome. Rise, Maester Seymour. And all of you as well. I present to you..." He said as Seymour rose up before turning around to the people. "The son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past. As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a Maester of Yevon." Mika said slowly as Seymour bowed.

"I am Seymour Guado. I am honored to receive the title of Maester. In life my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy and to fulfill my duties as Maester to the best of my abilities." He said as everyone did the prayer once again.

Wakka nudged Naruto and Tidus with his elbows drawing their attention. "You two as well. Bow your heads." Wakka said. Naruto paid him no mind as he looked forward and stared at Seymour. He briefly noticed Mika and his two monks walk away. He saw him staring and glanced to his right and spotted Yuna. He looked back and narrowed his eyes dangerously. Seymour turned and time seemed to slow down to Naruto as blue eyes met grey. A loud alarm went off in Naruto's mind as Seymour's mouth twitched slightly. Everything went back to normal as Seymour turned completely.

'I don't like this guy.' He thought as Seymour walked away. He breathed a little easier and glanced at Yuna who looked down.

"Really psyches you up ya?" Wakka asked. "All right! Last meeting before the match. Hustle!" Wakka said.

"Ok Captain!" Naruto said cheerfully saluting with his right hand. Wakka blinked as he saw blood drip onto Naruto's face. Naruto moved his hand feeling a warm liquid run down the bridge of his nose. He moved his hand to touch it before moving his fingers in front of his eyes. 'Blood?' He thought.

"Naruto!" Yuna let out seeing the blood. Naruto looked at her blinking as Tidus, Lulu and Kimarhi's eyes drew to him.

"What happened?" Lulu asked taking a step toward him.

"I'm not..." Naruto stopped catching a glance at the palm of his hand. He saw four puncture wounds in his palm before he shifted his left hand. He quickly looked at his hand and noticed a kunai was held tightly in his hand. Naruto tilted his head slightly before looking back at his right hand. 'When did....A glance of his eyes....and I was ready to....' Naruto thought.

"Hey." Tidus let out. Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"Ah it's nothing. It seems I was a little bit anxious." Naruto said putting his kunai away swiftly. Lulu looked at him before pulling out a cloth. She moved to him bringing her arm up. Naruto flinched back closing his left eye a little bit causing Lulu to stop.

"Hm?" She let out. Naruto blinked a little catching sight of the cloth and let out a relieved sigh.

"For a second there I thought you were going to hit me." Naruto said. Lulu raised an eyebrow at him before wiping the blood off his face.

"Why would you think that?" Lulu asked.

"Well....It happened a lot. Especially with one of my teammates." Naruto said. After the blood was cleared from his face she looked at his hand.

"And why did that happen?" Lulu asked.

"Ah...That would be telling." Naruto said raising his right hand with his pinky, ring and middle finger curled and his index finger extended. Blood dripped from his hand and Yuna moved up before grabbing his wrist. She turned it examining his hand as Naruto raised an eyebrow. He looked back and forth from Lulu and Yuna before and image flashed in his mind. 'Why did Sakura just... hm...I feel like I'm being babied.' He thought as Yuna moved her hand over his.

"Cure." She said. Naruto's hand glowed briefly and he wounds healed up.

"Thank you Yuna. Lulu." Naruto said as Yuna let go of his hand.

"You're welcome." Yuna said smiling. Naruto smiled as Lulu wiped his hand clean of blood. Naruto caught a glimpse of Tidus and Wakka's confused looks and smiled.

"So...Locker rooms?" Naruto asked.

* * *

The man walked down a path looking up at the rock formations above him. "This is very interesting. You have creatures that you can kill without problem. Interesting places like those thunder plains….This place has real potential…..I know….I'll take this place over too. Hey why not. It doesn't seem like it would be to hard…those elemental abilities have nothing on jutsu." He said nodding. "But where the fuck is Naruto?" He asked himself.

* * *

Naruto looked around grinning. "What's that! No that! No that!" Naruto said pointing at different things.

"It's like escorting a kid." Lulu said with a small smile. Yuna giggled as Naruto's eyes sparkled.

"Naruto, that is the sphere theater." Yuna said smiling. Naruto turned to her grinning like a mad man.

"Sphere theater? What do they have there?" Naruto asked excited.

"They have spheres that have things like movie spheres, music spheres, and things like that." Lulu said.

"Movie Spheres?" Naruto asked.

"Movie Spheres are collections of images, sounds, and thoughts of people that are recorded for later viewing. They are created from the water from the Macalania Woods and infused with pyrefl…" Lulu stopped and looked around realizing Naruto was missing. "Where did he go?" Lulu asked. Yuna giggled pointing to the sphere theater. Lulu shook head sighing. "What a…." Lulu started only to stop once Naruto appeared back in his spot. Lulu and Yuna jumped in surprise before looking at Naruto.

"Oh man I only had enough to buy these two blank spheres. And I wanted to listen to music." Naruto whined. "How do they work?" Naruto asked looking at them with one of the spheres out.

"Like this." Yuna said grabbing one from his hand. She turned it and smiled pointing it at Naruto.

"hm?" Naruto let out tilting his head.

"Go on introduce yourself." Yuna said smiling. Naruto blinked before looking at the sphere.

"Um hey….I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a ninja from a place called Konoha. Hm I like to train and helping people. I love my sword and talking to friends. Playing and pulling pranks on people is a plus as well." Naruto said. Yuna smiled before turning it again.

"Now look." She said turning it a different way. Naruto blinked looking at the sphere. He leaned down closer and saw himself. He heard Yuna's voice before he did his introduction. Naruto smiled brightly placing his hands on it.

"This is so awesome." Naruto said happily as he took it from Yuna's hand. He quickly put it away. "So where to next?" Naruto asked grinning.

"Hey did you see him?" A man asked walking by.

"Yea. I think that was Sir Auron." A man next to him said. Yuna turned to them and quickly walked over to them.

"Sir Auron?" Naruto asked looking at Lulu.

"He was one of her father's Guardians. Tidus seems to know him as well." Lulu said.

"I see. That's good then. He has somebody that might be able to help him." Naruto said nodding.

"What about you?" Lulu asked.

"Huh?" Naruto let out.

"Do you have somebody here that you might know?" Lulu asked.

"…Not in this world….And if there is someone then …then it could only be one person… and I will have to kill him." Naruto said lowly. Lulu caught it and looked at Naruto.

"….Naru…" Lulu started before Yuna came back.

"Sir Auron was seen at a café." Yuna said.

"Then we should go back and tell Tidus." Naruto said nodding.

"Yes." Yuna said before looking at Naruto regretfully. Naruto caught the look and smiled.

"Ah don't worry. You two have shown me around enough. I even got two souvenirs. And I got to spend time with you two. What more could I ask for?" Naruto asked as both Yuna and Lulu blushed. "Now let's get going. We don't want this Auron guy to disappear on us." Naruto said. Yuna nodded before turning. Lulu looked at her just as she started to walk toward the locker rooms. Kimahri and Lulu walked after her and Naruto sighed lowly. He walked after them humming lightly.

It took them about five minutes to get to the hallway leading to the Auroch's room. Yuna got there first before opening the door. She walked in with Lulu right behind. Kimarhi stood outside as Naruto moved towards the room. He noticed two guys both with golden brown hair. One hair style was a low cut and the other's is in a spiked style. They both have on goggles and black, sleeveless, tight turtleneck shirts. The one with the low cut has red pants on the other has on blue pants. They both have on blue leather gauntlets. Naruto looked at them as they glanced at Yuna. "There you are." Yuna said walking towards Tidus. Naruto looked ahead before heading into the room. "Someone said they saw Sir Auron in the Café." Yuna said.

"Au-Auron?" Tidus let out.

"Yes! Sir Auron! Let's go find him." Yuna said. She turns and walked toward the door as Tidus stood up. He followed her towards the door as Wakka took a step forward.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! The game starts like real soon! C-come back quick, ya?" Wakka said.

"Hey I'll be back." Tidus said.

"Yeah ok." Wakka said with a slight sigh.

"Hey, Wakka. You're stiff man." Tidus said taking a step forward. Wakka held his stomach in grunting. "No, no, not your face." Tidus said as Wakka palmed his face. "Just breathe out, relax. Like this. Just breathe, yeah." Tidus said as Wakka took deep breaths. Lulu shook her head as Yuna giggled. Naruto chuckled some before opening the door. Yuna nodded and walked out the room as Tidus followed. Naruto smiled before walking out the door after them.

"Hey you don't mind if I join you rightttttttttttttt!" Naruto let out as he was pulled back into the room.

"Oh no you don't. You have to practice." Wakka said.

"But, but, but." Naruto let out pointing after Yuna.

"No buts." Wakka said. "Now get ready. We will show you the ends and outs." Wakka said smiling. Naruto blinked before sighing.

10 minutes later

"That…That was fun." Naruto said grinning as he panted. Wakka looked at him as Letty held his stomach.

"How….how can you take so much attacks and not let go of the ball?" Wakka asked panting.

"A gift I suppose." Naruto said stretching slightly. "Now that, that's done…..Time to relax." Naruto said.

"Ya, come…." Wakka stopped seeing smoke. He coughed and waved his hand around clearing the smoke. He blinked not seeing Naruto anywhere. "….Weird ya?" He said.

Naruto hummed as he walked looking around. "She said a café right….So I should head toward where the people were coming from." Naruto said smiling. "Hn….Should I really…." Naruto asked himself. "I have nothing better to do." He said. "Oh wait." Naruto said before taking out his sphere. He turned it and pointed it at him.

* * *

"Wow this is a pretty big town." Tidus said.

"Luca is the second largest town in Spira." Yuna said

"I thought every town was small like Killika and Besaid." Tidus said.

"Towns usually don't get bigger than that. Because when people gather…" Yuna started.

"Sin..?" Tidus said.

"Hmm." Yuna let out nodding.

"What about Luca? It's safe here?" Tidus asked.

"It's not any different, but the stadium is here. The Crusaders fight to protect it with all their strengths." Yuna said.

"They protect the stadium?" Tidus asked.

"Blitzball's really the only entertainment that we have. Spira's a little short on fun these days." Yuna said.

"Whoa! Talk about pressure." Tidus said palming his forehead

"That's right." Yuna said. "Is Zanarkand like this also?" Yuna asked.

"Hm." Tidus let out walking forward. He stopped at Yuna's right side before turning, looking around before turning to Yuna. "Well there are more buildings. All tall ones and cramped together." Tidus said.

"Whoa…" Yuna let out moving her hand to her forehead. "They must be so tall! Don't you ever get dizzy?" Yuna asked. Tidus laughed a little as Yuna let her hand drop. "Lets go find…." Yuna stopped as she heard a familiar voice. She turned quickly and spotted Naruto with his sphere out spinning around. "Naruto?" Yuna said curiously as Tidus and Kimahri looked at him. Naruto stopped spinning before looking at the sphere.

"I probably said it like ten times already but this place is awesome. I mean look how big these building are. And those balloons. I haven't seen any that long before." Naruto said. "Oh look a cart….Let's see what kind of things they're selling." Naruto said before dashing over to the cart. Yuna and Tidus looked at each other before looking back at Naruto. "Oh cotton candy. I haven't had any in a while." Naruto said smiling.

"100 gil." The man said. Naruto smiled before going in his pocket. He frowned before looking at his sphere.

"Damn…." He let out not feeling anymore. He looked up at the man as he was handed the cotton candy. "Huh…but I…" Naruto stopped noticing him pointing to his left. Naruto blinked before looking to his left. He saw Yuna right next to him with a smile. He blinked and smiled back before looking at his sphere. He turned off his sphere before putting it away. "Thank you Yuna." Naruto said.

"You're welcome Naruto." Yuna said smiling.

"I'll make sure to pay you back." Naruto said as he took the cotton candy.

"It's ok. You don't have to." Yuna said.

"Oh but I want to." Naruto said smiling. "So did you three meet this Auron guy yet?" Naruto asked quickly afterward.

"Not yet. We were going there before we saw you spinning around." Tidus said. "What were you doing anyway?" Tidus asked. Naruto grinned before lifting his hand and waving his index finger.

"That's a secret." Naruto said. Tidus's eye twitched as Naruto smiled. "Anyway. Would you three mind if I join you?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all Naruto." Yuna said. Naruto smiled before holding his cotton candy out as Tidus sighed.

"You guys want some?" Naruto asked smiling brightly.

"No thank you." Yuna said as Tidus shook his head.

"How about you Kimahri?" Naruto asked. Kimahri glance at him before looking forward. "I guess that is a no." Naruto said. "So to the café right?" Naruto asked. Yuna nodded before turning to her left and walking. Naruto turned as Tidus and Kimahri followed after her. Naruto walked right after her and smiled. They made it into the café and they looked around. Tidus let out a sigh as he looked at Yuna.

"He's not here." Tidus said with a disappointed tone.

"Hm." Yuna lets out before running to talk to some people. Naruto shook his head as Kimarhi walked into the café. Naruto eyes followed Yuna as he talks to multiple people.

"Whoa!" The people in the café let out as they look at the scene. Tidus looked there as well as Naruto looked toward Kimarhi.

"Why not talk Kimahri?" A gruff voice let out. Naruto looked at the two humanoid lion type creatures in front of him then at the one who just shoved Kimarhi.

'Ronso?' Naruto thought. They both looked to be 226 cm tall, light grayish color with a very muscular build and a long uncut horn coming from their forehead. The one on Kimarhi's right has dark brownish hair on his head, shoulders, and the tip of his tail. He has armor on covering his chest and leaving his stomach open. He has on a red belt with a yellow square buckle around his waist holding cloth around his pelvis. He has on red bands around the middle of his arms and legs. He has on a gauntlet on each forearm and some type of cloth covering some of his feet.

The one on Kimahri's left has long spiked blonde hair on his head, shoulder, and tail. He has on red armor that is covering his chest and his abdomen. On his forearms is a brownish red gauntlet with blue spiked bands. On his arms, thighs, and ankles is the same blue spiked band that is on his gauntlet. He has on tan underwear with two yellow cloths tucked under it at the sides. "Not see Yenke for ten year! Say something!" The one with brownish hair said. Tidus and Naruto walked up to the sides of Kimahri as he stayed silent. "Kimahri forget Yenke? Forget Biran?" The one known as Yenke said.

"Leave Kimahri, Yenke. Kimahri is a small Ronso. Kimahri so small can't see Yenke and Biran's face." Biran said with an amused tone. Yenke laughed hitting his leg Naruto tilted his head.

"Kimahri forget Ronso friends?! We taught you much at time of horn-molt!" Yenke said leaning forward. "Biran taught Kimahri to be strong Ronso" He said with his arm curled.

"Maybe taught to much." Biran said reaching out to shove him. Kimahri slapped his hand away and Biran brought his hand to his side holding it.

"Take em' on." Tidus said.

"Don't take them on. Lay them out." Naruto said. Kimahri moved his left foot back and got ready to attack. Yenke let out a laugh tapping his leg and Kimahri stepped forward before giving him a powerful uppercut. Yenke fell back on the ground as Kimahri moved back to his original spot. "That's what I'm talking about." Naruto said. Everyone grasped out loud as Naruto glanced back.

"Take it outside! The tournament's starting, you hear?" A man's voice rang out. Kimahri turned back some before Biran punched him hard across the cheek.

"T-the game." Tidus let out looking at the screen. The two Maesters from the boat appeared on screen as Naruto looked at it.

"_Today, on this glorious day, players from all over Spira have assembled here..." Mika started doing to prayer "To participate on this great contest of bravery, skill, and strength. All of these fine teams, equally renowned, deserve to win the cup today." _Naruto heard. Naruto blinked before looking around the café. He noticed Yuna was missing and narrowed his eyes.

"Yuna is missing…" Naruto said lowly before disappearing in a blur. Naruto came outside of the café and looked around. He growled not seeing anyone before closing his eyes. He let the wind come to him before he turned and took off smelling Yuna's and two other people's scent. He ran quickly leaping up on one of the buildings. He used chakra to stick to the wall before leaping to the roof. He ran quickly leaping from roof to roof before jumping down on the walkway that was near the sphere theater. He leaped in a blur down the walkway as he followed her scent.

Naruto came to locker room area before jumping up to the roof. He jumped toward the left before running along the top. He spotted a few Ronso, O'aka, and a random person. He ran a little further and blinked spotting a few machines on the ground. He narrowed his eyes before looking a little further ahead as he slowed down. He spotted a boat further ahead before narrowing his eyes. He growled seeing Yuna get pulled into the boat before looking below him. He saw a blonde hair guy messing with some type of machine before smirking. He quietly jumped down before walking over to him. He stood behind him with a smirk before tapping his shoulder. The Al bhed looked back only to see a grinning face.

* * *

It took Tidus, Lulu, Kimahri five minutes to run to dock four before stopping suddenly. They spotted two blue down machines. They seem to activate as Kimahri and Tidus got out their weapons. "Whoa, ho, ho! What are those?" Tidus asked.

"Ancient machina salvaged by the Al Bhed. They are mostly vulnerable to lightning." Lulu said. Tidus nodded before dashing forward. He slashed the machina on his right before jumping back. Kimahri followed attacking the second one. They both came toward the two ready to attack only for the one aiming toward Tidus to be hit with Lulu's lightning spell. Kimahri raised his lance to blocking the attack just as Tidus ran at it. He sliced it destroying the machina before they ran forward to the next area. They stopped as two more came running at them before stopping. Tidus attacked first running at the one on the right before slashing it. Just as he jumped back it came at him. It used it's knife to try and stab Kimahri. He winced slightly as it hit his arm. The second one ran at him also but he managed to block the second one.

Lulu raised her arm in the air aiming at the second worker machina. "Lightning." She said bringing her arm down. A lightning bolt came down striking the worker machina on the left destroying it. Tidus moved to attack only from the machina to break down. He blinked before looking ahead

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Naruto shouted out running to them. Lulu and Tidus blinked surprised looking at him

"When did you get here?" Tidus asked as Naruto stopped.

"About five minutes ago." Naruto said.

"Five minutes ago?" Tidus asked surprised.

"Yeah. I noticed Yuna missing just when Mika and Seymour came on the screen." Naruto said.

"Then why didn't you tell me and Kimahri?" Tidus said angrily.

"What? I swore I said Yuna was missing." Naruto said looking back at him.

"You didn't." Tidus said.

"I did...but you mustn't have heard me." Naruto said. "Come on I took out the others. We have a straight shot towards the boat." Naruto said. He turned before running to the next area, Lulu, Tidus and Kimahri following right behind him. They stopped just as two of the machina came from the left.

"Took out the others huh?" Tidus said.

"I did…These must be new." Naruto said drawing his blade. Naruto dashed forward fist and with one wide swing of his sword he sliced them in half. They blew up before he jumped back. He narrowed his eyes as two more came.

"They must have been expecting us." Lulu said.

"I think that guy woke back up." Naruto said as Lulu looked at him. They stopped where the two just fell before the one on the right ran at Lulu. Naruto came in front of her using his sword to block the attack. Tidus ran up to the other one and slashed it as the other came back to its original spot. Naruto glanced at Lulu as she raised her hand. Tidus slashed the machina before coming back. Kimahri came at it next slashing it. It broke down just as Lulu brought her hand down. A lightning bolt followed striking the machina. It broke down a second later in small explosions. Naruto placed his sword back in his back as Tidus walked forward.

"So what's the deal Lulu? Why did they kidnap Yuna?" Naruto asked.

"They want Wakka to throw the match." Lulu said.

"They must suck then." Naruto said as all of them looked at the screen.

"_The Aurochs are keeping the score tied with some excellent defense, folks" Bobba said._

All four of them watched as Wakka caught the ball. Three of the Al Bhed swam toward him fast. The fastest one bashed into Wakka causing him to lose the ball.

"_OW! He'll feel that that one in the morning!" Bobba said._

Wakka swam back into a upright position only for the female of the team to bash into him again. Wakka was forced back holding his stomach before he leaned forward with his eyes closed.

"_But the referee doesn't call the foul! Wakka's taking a real beating out there!" Jimma said_

"He's still in there." Tidus said.

"He won't last." Lulu said palming her and shaking her head. "He's always like that." Lulu said.

"Ow!" Tidus let out scratching his head.

"If that's the case…We should get Yuna back now." Naruto said. Lulu and Tidus turned to him before nodding

"Lets go." Lulu said before they started to run down the dock.

"Damn the boat is going." Naruto said before grabbing onto Lulu. He added chakra into his feet, picking her up as she let out a surprise yelp. He ran faster arriving at the ramp first before leaping towards the boat. Tidus blinked surprised at the speed before shaking his head and running a little bit faster. Naruto landed on the boat in a crouch before placing Lulu down. Naruto glanced back just as Kimahri and Tidus landed on the ship. Just then a large machina rose up on a platform to the deck.

Naruto stared at it before tilting his head unable to describe it. "What in the living…" Naruto stopped before drawing his sword.

"Hey we can use the crane." Tidus said looking at the crane to his right.

"Then go ahead." Naruto said. Tidus quickly moved over to it before trying to activate it.

"Come on move." Tidus said as he continued to press buttons.

"It's probably out of power." Lulu said looking at it. Kimahri dashed at the machina before slashing it with his spear.

"Well that's too bad." Naruto said before dashing forward. He leapt up before slashing the machina two times before coming down with a vertical slash. He growled realizing his sword didn't do as much damage as he thought it would. He jumped back as a lightning bolt struck the crane. "Lulu?" Naruto said curiously as the crane revved up.

"I'm using lightning to restore its power." Lulu said.

"…Ok." Naruto said as Tidus dashed forward and slashed the machina. He ran back just as it stomped. Naruto blinked it started to shoot a lot of balls at them. Naruto was hit five times, Lulu was hit four, Tidus was hit six times and Kimahri was hit five times. Naruto shook it off, his eyes red with rage. "You're going to be scrap." Naruto said glowing blue. Lulu looked at him as he dashed forward. He leapt up landing on the head of the machina before jumping up. He raised his sword above before swing it down vertically. An arc of wind shot toward the machina as Naruto swung his blade horizontally, then diagonally toward his left, before he swung his blade diagonally towards his right. Four wind arcs slashed into the machina causing it to drop. It righted itself as Naruto came back down. Lulu raised her right arm up before bringing it down.

A lightning bolt came down a second later hitting the crane once again. The crane revved up once again as Kimahri moved to attack. He slashed the machina before jumping back. Tidus put his hand up in front of his face turning to Lulu as he glowed slightly. "Haste." He said bringing his hand down. Naruto turned to them just as what looked to be a while seal array appeared around Lulu. He watched as it disappeared and her body movements appeared to be much quicker. Naruto blinked before looking at Tidus.

"What did you just do?" Naruto asked

"I used my haste spell." He said as Lulu turned towards the crane as she raised her hand. He brought her hand down quickly and a lightning bolt followed. It hit the crane and it revved up once more. Naruto stared at it as it continued to move as Kimahri attacked the machina. "Yes it's working." Tidus said as Kimahri slashed the machina. He came back just as it stomped.

"Oh shit." Naruto said before running in front of Lulu. Balls came at them fast as Naruto spun his sword around. Both Tidus and Kimahri moved just behind the perimeter of Naruto's sword as the balls was deflected.

"Well that's convenient." Tidus said as one of the balls bounced off the sword into the air.

"That it is." Naruto grunted out as the balls stopped. He stopped spinning his sword just as the ball hit him upside his head. He narrowed his eyes growling in rage. Tidus chuckled before running to the crane. He pressed a few buttons before the crane rose up before turning. It stopped once the claw was just above the machina before the claw was lowered. It gripped the top pieces of the machina before lifting it upward into the air. Naruto watched strangely as it dangled for a few seconds before the machina dropped with sparks flying in the air leaving the three flap covered cylinders in the claw. Naruto narrowed his eyes smiling before leaping forward with his sword raised. He slashed down quickly as Tidus and Kimahri came running towards it. They both struck it as Lulu once again raised her hand glowing.

Naruto jumped back making sure not to be in the middle of the spell. Tidus and Kimahri jumped back as Lulu brought her arm down fast. Lightning struck the machina and it started to shake. Electricity charged at the top of it as it shook as the electricity moved to the other parts of the machina as small explosions started going off on different sides of the machina before it collapsed. Naruto tilted his head as it exploded, covering the boat in dark smoke. Naruto quickly did some hand seals before a gust of wind dispersed the smoke. "That was interesting…." Naruto said as the hatch that was behind the machina opened. They all stared at it as an Al bhed with short blonde hair walked out with Yuna behind him as one slid to the floor.

"Yuna." Lulu said as Naruto walked forward raising his sword.

"Wait." Yuna said quickly. Naruto sheathed his sword stopping in front of the Al Bhed.

"I guessing there was no trouble." Naruto said looking at him. The Al bhed smirked as everyone looked at Naruto confused.

"Of course. Who do you think I am? Kiba?" He asked.

"Wait! You know him?" Tidus said quickly. Naruto blinked and looked back.

"Yea….I know him better than anyone else." Naruto said as smoke engulfed the Al Bhed. "Because he's me." Naruto said as the smoke disappeared revealing another Naruto.

"Whoa!" Tidus and Yuna let out as Lulu stared at the two.

"H-how is that possible?" Lulu asked surprised.

"With two hours of hard training." Both Narutos said. Naruto moved to Yuna before looking her over. "Are you ok?" He asked. Yuna nodded slightly still looking at the second Naruto.

"How did…" Yuna started.

"It's a shadow clone…and I just had him transform into one of the A bhed I found before waiting for them." Naruto said smiling as Lulu and Tidus came up. Naruto moved to the side as Lulu walked in front of Yuna before moving her hand to Yuna's arm and cheek.

"I hope you hurt them." She said.

"A little….Though he hurt them a lot more." Yuna said looking at the clone. Naruto smiled before looking at Tidus who was looking at the downed Al bhed. He looked around the ship as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?" Naruto asked. Tidus turned to him as Yuna and Lulu looked at Tidus.

"There were these Al Bhed who saved my life when I first came to Spira. They took me on their ship, even gave me food. I was kinda hoping this was the same ship. But its not. I wonder if they're all gone." Tidus said

"What happened?" Yuna asked.

"Sin came nears us. I made it out ok, but I don't know what happened to their ship." Tidus said.

"Um…was there anyone named Cid on that ship?" Yuna asked as Naruto looked at her.

"I don't know. They were speaking that Al Bhed language." Tidus said.

"I see." Yuna said.

"Who's Cid?" Naruto asked. Yuna turned and looked Naruto in his eyes.

"He's my uncle, but I've never actually met him." Yuna said as Tidus sat on the railing.

"Wait. That means your Al bhed too, Yuna?" Tidus asked.

"On my mother's side, yes. Cid is my mother's brother. He became distance after my mother married. But she told me to seek him out if I ever needed help." Yuna said.

"You worried that he was….?" Tidus started allowing his question to hang.

"Don't tell Wakka of Yuna's Lineage. The thing about Wakka-he never had much love for the Al-bhed." Lulu said.

"Whoa! I gotta tell Wakka." Tidus said jumping down and shaking his head. Naruto stared at him as Yuna looked at him.

"I thought I told you not to tell Wakka?" Lulu said in a scolding matter.

"The game!" Naruto and Yuna said at the same time looking at Lulu.

"Oh." Lulu said turning around. She raised her left arm to her chest concentrating before a small white ball appeared. She thrust her arm into the air and the ball flew into high sky. After a few second the ball exploded in the air.

* * *

Wakka looked up into the air and saw the flare before looking ahead. Wakka looked ahead before waving his hand forward looking back. His four team members quickly swam pass his left and right flank.

_"Thirty seconds left and The Aurochs are launching an all out offensive!" Bobba said._

Wakka swam fast toward the other side of the sphere passing all of his teammates. He looked back as Letty threw the blitzball at him.

_"And the long pass from Letty." Bobba said. _

Wakka turns over before catching the ball. He flipped, turning before righting himself and swimming again.

_"It goes through!" Bobba said._

At that moment a member of the Al Bhed team came up under him before punching him in the stomach. Wakka held onto the ball before flipping over his fist and stepping on his back. _"Oh!" Bobba let out. _He pushed off him hard bringing his arm back before tossing the ball hard toward the triangular goal. _"He shoots!" Bobba said._ The Al Bhed guarding the goal waiting a few second before diving towards the right side with his hand out. The ball passes him going into the goal. _"GOALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Bobba let out as a ringing sound went out._

Wakka swam in place holding his stomach. _"Unbelievable! The aurochs win the match 3 to 2." Bobba let out as wakka leaned forward in pain_.

* * *

Naruto and company looked at the screen at the dock. Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he shook his head.

"We Won!" Tidus said happily throwing a jab.

"We did it! We're in the finals!" Yuna let out happily.

"Not the most....graceful win." Lulu said bringing her hand to her forehead before shaking her head. She let her hand drop as Naruto looked at her. "If it was Chappu he would still be standing." Lulu said shaking her head.

"Hey, aren't you being just a little unfair." Tidus said moving his hands behind his head.

"Excuse me?" Lulu asked.

"I know I could never take Chappu's place. You're the one who told Wakka that right? And I don't think Wakka would ever try and take Chappu's pla…"

"You don't want to finish that sentence." Lulu said cutting Tidus off. She narrowed her eyes at him as he waved his hands in front of him.

"We should go….We have a game Tidus…And I want to see just how Wakka is doing." Naruto said looking ahead. Tidus, Yuna's, and Lulu's eyes drew to him. They nodded just as he started to walk forward.

* * *

Chapter 4 is done. I had trouble with the beginning of this wondering if I should have Naruto join in. For some reason Tidus and Naruto is similar in a way so for some parts I had Naruto take over for things Tidus was suppose to do. And I want Naruto to play blitzball as well. Read and review…If there is a problem or error I would love for anybody to mention it no matter how small. And i really don't know about the pairings......


	5. Blitzball, Auron, becoming a guardian

**The guardian Ninja**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon Talking"**

'**Demon thinking'**

_Flashback_

Chapter 5

Naruto watched as Tidus opened the door to the locker room. He stepped on the ball that rolled toward him as he looked at the team. "Miss me?" He asked kicking up the ball before catching it with one hand. He threw it to Datto who caught it. Lulu and Yuna walked in after him followed by Naruto. Naruto looked at Wakka who was on the bench laying down.

"Lady Yuna!" Datto let out.

"Are you ok?" Letty asked.

"All this because of Me." Yuna said raising her right hand to her chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Yuna let out bowing.

"How can you let some Al Bhed capture you?" Wakka asked weakly pushing himself up and looking back at her.

"Wakka, that's enough." Naruto said walking around towards him.

"Don't go near Al bhed anymore, okay? They're trouble." Wakka said laying back down. Naruto watches as Yuna taps Tidus before they walk outside the door. Naruto looks down at Wakka.

"How are you feeling Wakka?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine. What about you? Are you ready? Game starts soon so there won't be any time for warm ups." Wakka said.

"Hehehe. Wakka I'll be fine. I made a promise, and I don't go back on my word. By the end of the half the Goers will be so messed up that it will be easy to keep the lead." Naruto said smiling. Tidus walked back into the room.

Wakka smiled at him before forcing himself to stand. "All right." He said turning to look at the team. "I got something to tell you boys." Wakka said as Tidus walks into the room. "After this game I'm retiring. I promise myself this would be my last tournament. Win or lose, I'm quitting Blitzball. But you know….since we are here we might as well win." Wakka said.

"Yeah!" The aurochs shouted as Naruto and Tidus nodded.

"A-am I on the bench?" Botta asked. Wakka looked at them before looking at Tidus and then Naruto.

"I will be on the bench…and Letty. You need the rest." Wakka said looking at Letty.

"Alright." Letty said lowing his head a little.

"Ah don't worry. It's only for one half." Naruto said smiling. Letty looked at Naruto before nodding. "Alright let's go." Naruto said before taking off his sword and placing it on one of the lockers. The team nodded before heading towards the door. Naruto was the last one out and he closed the door casting a glance at Lulu. Naruto and the team got into a circle as Naruto smiled.

"Aurochs!" Naruto said with narrowed eyes. The whole team stood at attention and looked at him. "Today Aurochs, a lot has happened. You have proved your skills, your strengths, your teamwork, and your determination not only to the Al Bhed Psyches but to the fans here today." Naruto said. The team looked at him nodding their head. "And now I ask that you show more of that determination, skills, teamwork, and strength in this game to come." Naruto said. "I ask you to prove to the goers, Luca, and the entire world that among all of the teams that came here today, we have the most heart, the most spirit. Let us show them that no matter the insult and humiliation that we will still stand tall." Naruto said.

Tidus stared at him smiling. 'He's good at this.' Tidus thought.

"We will not fall!" Naruto said with much conviction.

"Yeah!" They shouted.

"We will not surrender!" Naruto said looking in the eyes of each of them.

"Yeah!" They shouted once again.

"At the end of this game, the Goers shall walk out with their heads low, their spirits broken." Naruto said.

"Yes!" They said.

"They shall walk to their homes with only their inevitable defeat by us today on their minds." Naruto said. "Today is the day they will never forget! Today is the day they will get the sight of what true heart can do!"

"Yeah!" They shouted.

"Now boy's what're we gonna do?" Tidus asked looking at Naruto as they put their hands in the middle.

"WIN!" They shouted pumping their hands up.

"For cap'n Wakka." Botta said.

The man sighed as he continued walking down the rocky path. He quickly drew his sword before slashing through a tall, grey, one eyed fiend. It disappeared in pyreflies. "This…..is annoying. I will just torment Naruto twice as much as before to make up for this." He said smiling before sheathing his blade. "Though I wonder why there aren't any stronger creatures here." He thought looking around

"_Who could have imagined, a championship between these two teams? Our legendary Luca Goers going against, the horrendously ill fated Besaid Aurochs." Bobba said._

"_This looks like history in the making, Bobba." Jimma said._

The Aurochs took their positions in the sphere of water with Naruto on the right of Tidus. They looked at the Goers as they also took their positions. Bickson looked at Tidus before laughing at Tidus's serious look. He swam forward close enough to Tidus before stopping. Bickson extended his hand toward Tidus who looked down. Tidus brings his hand forward but quickly moved his head back as Bickson tried to punch him.

"_They are already going at it folks." Bobba said._

Naruto and Tidus glare as Naruto notice the girl on the team giggle. Bickson saluted them before swimming back.

_The goers are taunting the Aurochs!" Bobba said._

They watched him pass his team before his team turned around. They started to swim away as The Aurochs turn and swam back. Naruto and Tidus turned at the same time before swimming back. They each took their positions as a ring appeared around the ball. It shot up towards the top of the sphere as Tidus and Bickson swam upward. Naruto watched as Tidus grabbed the ball quickly before throwing it downward toward Naruto. Naruto smirked before catching it.

He swam forward at a normal speed as Graav came towards him. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly before smirking. He held onto the ball tightly as he came and kicked him in the face hard on passing. Naruto was brought back slightly but held onto the ball tightly.

"_Ouch! That had to hurt." Bobba said._

Naruto shook it off before quickly swimming forward. He glanced around the sphere and spotted Tidus swimming up with him. They both caught each other's eyes before nodding. Naruto looked ahead as Abus came at him. Naruto stopped and leaned to the side just as he tried to tackle him. He reeled his arm back before tossing it toward Tidus hard. Tidus stopped as the ball came at him quickly. He caught it spinning back in the water before quickly swimming toward the goal. Naruto swam forward as well before glancing back, spotting Datto. Naruto nodded to him as Tidus threw the ball back toward Datto.

Datto caught it before swimming forward as a brown haired girl swam toward him. He looked at Naruto before tossing it hard. She swam upward slightly with her hand raised. The ball hit her hand changing directions. Naruto stopped before swimming back. Graav caught it before speeding off toward the Aurochs goal.

"_And it's intercepted by Graav!" Jimma said_

Naruto narrowed his eyes before adding chakra to his arms and legs. He swam catching up to Graav before flipping over him. Graav stopped surprised as Naruto swam into Graav tackling him hard. He dropped the ball as he leaned backward. Naruto grabbed it and glanced back noticing Graav wasn't moving. 'Damn…I need to watch my strength.' He thought.

"_And A strong tackle!...What's this Graav is out cold!" Bobba said._

Naruto swam away shaking his head. 'I hope he's ok.' Naruto thought. He watched as Tidus swam up toward the goal and nodded. He swam a little fast towards the goal as Abus, the girl with brown hair, and Bickson came toward him. He smirked as Bickson came first. Naruto swam upward quickly just as he tried to tackle him. He made it safely as Abus came at him. He shifted to his right before doing a back flip dodging Abus. He started to swim again just as the woman with the brown hair hit him. He shook it off like nothing before swimming forward again. He got closer and smiled as the blonde haired girl left Tidus coming toward him.

Naruto stopped getting ready to shoot as Doram, Belgerda, Abus, and Bickson came surrounding him. Naruto stopped before looking at them holding the ball tightly.

"_And he is surrounded!" Jimma said._

Bickson swam forward first hitting Naruto in the back. He was pushed forward still holding on the ball. Doram moved forward hitting Naruto in the chest. He was pushed back as Abus moved toward him next.

"Naruto!" Yuna shouted out standing as she watched him get hit by Abus.

"Don't worry….Naruto can take a lot before he goes down…At least…that is what Wakka told me." Lulu said as Yuna looked at her. "They practiced with him." Lulu said. Yuna nodded slightly before turning back and watching Naruto get hit one last time. Naruto leaned back smirking still with the ball in his hand.

"_Ouch! He must be…." Bobba started. "What is this? He's back up and he threw the ball." Bobba said._

Tidus caught the ball before kicking it toward the goal. Raudy got ready before diving towards the right. He dived too late and the ball hits the goal.

"_Unbelievable! The Aurochs Score first!" Jimma said._

Bickson scowls glancing back at a smirking Naruto. Naruto swims back to the other side of the sphere. Tidus gives a thumbs-up to Naruto who did the same. After they were back to their spots and Graav was awoken the ball was shot up towards the top of the sphere again. This time Abus caught it and started to swim forward.

Naruto smirked and swam fast toward him with Tidus and Datto right behind him. Abus saw them before turning and tossing the ball to Bickson. Naruto looked at Tidus and Datto before nodding. They split up Naruto heading towards the right and Tidus toward Bickson with Datto. Naruto swam around easily losing his defender. He got behind Bickson just as Tidus ran into him. Bickson didn't drop the ball and Datto ran into him next. He shook it off before trying to swim forward only to be hit hard from the back. He dropped the ball and Naruto scooped it up.

"_Ah! And Bickson loses the ball!"_ Bobba said.

Naruto swam around as Tidus and Datto swam forward. He swam toward the right side of the sphere attracting the attention of the other plays. Doram moved towards Tidus as Abus, Graav, Belgerda and the recovering Bickson swam toward Naruto. Naruto turned and stuck his tongue out taunting them. He turned around before waving his butt at them before smacking his rear.

"_And he's taunting them." Jimma said._

Graav came forward first only for Naruto to swim up dodging his kick. He scanned the area quickly before he was punched in the gut by Abus pushing him upward. Naruto winced slightly before placing his hand on his head and pushing himself forward. Naruto reeled his arm back tossing the ball hard toward the open Datto a second before he was hit in the back by both Belgerda and Bickson. He was pushed forward in the water spinning as Datto caught the ball. He tossed it towards Tidus as Doram moved towards him. She raised her hand up touching it as the ball passed. Tidus caught the ball before quickly kicking it toward the goal.

"_He shoots again!" Bobba said. _

The ball goes toward Raudy again as he dived to the right. He manages to hit the ball deflecting it toward the left. It moved toward Bickson as he got ready to grab it. Bickson blinked as Naruto swam in front of him. In one motion Naruto grabbed the ball before tossing it hard towards the goal. Raudy blinked before prematurely diving towards the left. The ball passed him hitting the left the goal.

"_The Aurochs score again!" Bobba said surprised. _

Bickson glared at Naruto's back noticing Naruto holding his gut. Naruto turned before swimming back to the other side. Bickson smirked before swimming back to his position. The ball is shot up once again with this time Naruto catching the ball. He looked at it before swimming ahead.

"_And he has the ball again!" Jimma said_.

Naruto saw the time before looking back down. '3 minute mark.' He thought as he noticed all of the Goers coming at him.

"_Oh look. All of the Goers are coming toward Naruto." Bobba said._

"_A risky play. He will have to take some hit to pass the ball without interference but can he hold on to the ball?" Jimma asked._

'Of course I can.' Naruto thought holding the ball tighter before stopping. Graav came at him first lifting his legs up above his head before kicking Naruto. He was forced back slightly as Graav passed him. He shook his head growling just as Abus came and hit him in the side. Naruto flowed to the left with one eye closed. He spotted Tidus coming closer before shaking his head. Tidus noticed before turning and swimming back toward the goal.

"_Two hits and he still holding on to the ball!" Bobba said_

Naruto swam forward a little slower spotting Datto a little bit behind Tidus. Naruto smiled before getting hit by Bickson hard. He flipped upside down before getting hit in the stomach by Belgerda.

"_Ow! He is really taking a lot of hits." Bobba said._

Naruto coughed as Doram rammed into him. He spun back some before recovering. He swam up before throwing the ball hard toward Datto. He watched as the ball was caught before glancing at the Goers who quickly dispersed back toward their goal. Naruto leaned forward with his eyes closed before opening them. He started swimming toward the goal as Tidus caught a pass from Datto. Naruto looked up noticing the clock pass the four minute mark. He looked at Tidus who shot it.

Naruto watched as the goalie managed to deflect the ball before Abus caught it. He narrowed his eyes before swimming a little faster. He watched as he passed it to Bickson before Bickson passed it to Belgeda. He followed her with his eyes as Datto came towards her. He tackled her hard but couldn't get the ball away from her. He kept swimming toward the goal as Jassu met her. He tackled her hard causing her to drop the ball. He picked it up and quickly tossed it off to Tidus. Tidus caught the spinning ball and noticed Naruto was close enough to the goal to shoot before he tossed it off.

"_And the long pass by Tidus!" Bobba said._

Naruto turned quickly as he caught movement from his right side. Naruto caught it a second before he was bashed into by Bickson. He did a cartwheel in the water dropping the ball.

"_And he finally drops the ball!" Bobba said._

Bickson swam toward the ball only to see Naruto's pull his foot back. Naruto kicked the ball hard towards the goal as Bickson ran into him once again. He was pushed away as the time hit the four minute and fifty-five second mark. Raudy quickly dived towards the right only to miss the ball completely.

"_And GOALLLLLLLLLLLL!" Bobba let out. The bell rang right after as Naruto stayed upside down in the water. _

"_And it's halftime! With the Aurochs leading 3 to 0." Jimma said. "Can you believe this?" He asked._

"_No I can't." Bobba said as the crowd cheered. _

Naruto blinked as Tidus approached him. He spun around holding his stomach as the Goers left the sphere. Tidus waved at him and Naruto nodded. He started to swim toward the exit of the sphere slowly holding his stomach.

"_Oh but it looks like Naruto is injured." Bobba said. "Will he be able to continue in the next half?" Bobba asked._

Naruto sat leaning against the wall at half time. "That's it boys. But don't let up. They still could come back. Stop these Goers, don't let them score." Wakka said.

"Cap'n!" They said.

"What about me?" Tidus asked panting.

"Get the ball and shoot like crazy!" Wakka said.

"The Goers are going down!" Datto said.

"Yes!" The team said.

"Shoot like crazy!" Tidus said afterward.

"Yea!" They shouted pumping their hands ups.

Naruto watched as they exited the room and looked toward Wakka. "Are you ok? You took quite the beating ya?" Wakka asked turning to him.

Naruto smiled before getting up and jumping. "I'm fine. Nothing they could dish out could hurt me." Naruto said before grabbing his sword. "But I had to let on like that though." Naruto said putting it on the holder on his back. Wakka smiled at him patting his shoulders.

"You did good out there ya?" Wakka said.

"Thanks, but I couldn't do it without the team." Naruto said smiling. Wakka smiled at him as Naruto moved to the door. "They'll win…They have heart." Naruto said smiling.

"I know." Wakka said looking at him

"Ok…I'll join Yuna and Lulu in the stands to cheer them on." Naruto said.

"Ah! They are in the fourth section." Wakka said

"Thanks man." Naruto said before disappearing.

"Do you think Naruto is ok?" Yuna asked. Lulu looked at her before smiling a little.

"I believe he is just fine. You seem to worry about him a lot." Lulu said. Yuna blushed a little before looking away.

"I..he…" She started before both Lulu and her felt a hand on their shoulders. They jumped slightly before looking back. "Naruto!" She said as her blush deepened.

"Will you stop doing that?" Lulu asked.

"Ah! But I wouldn't see your reactions if I did." Naruto said smiling before sitting back. "So how did I do?" He asked glancing at Kimahri who was on Yuna's right side.

"You could have done better." Lulu said.

"Ah that's mean. What do you think Yuna?" Naruto asked smiling.

"You did great Naruto." Yuna said with a bright smile.

"Thank you Yuna. I was thinking I did pretty bad out there getting hit that many times." Naruto said leaning back.

"No not at all." Yuna said looking back.

"By the way…how are you feeling?" Lulu asked.

"Hm….Oh I'm fine. I've gotten hit harder than that." Naruto said. "I'm surprised that you are worried about me." Naruto said smiling.

"Not me. It was Yuna." Lulu said looking away. Naruto smiled at her before looking at Yuna who was blushing.

"Lulu!" She nearly shouted. Naruto chuckled as Lulu smiled.

"_And the second Half begins. What's this? Naruto is not on the field." Bobba said._

"_He must have gotten injured during the first half. But it seems like the Aurochs are really pumped up now." Jimma said. _

"Hm….I'm going to go scare those two." Naruto said standing. Yuna looked back at him as Lulu sighed.

"Naruto sit." She said with a stern tone.

"Yes Ma'am." Naruto said quickly as he sat. Yuna giggled at him before looking at the sphere. Naruto smiled before smirking. He leaned forward slightly before blowing gently into Lulu's ear. She shivered lightly before looking back. She glared at Naruto who was leaning back looking at the sphere. She shook her head before looking forward again. Naruto smiled before leaning forward again this time blowing in Yuna's ear. Yuna shivered before looking back at Naruto. Naruto looked up and started to whistle as Yuna blinked. He looked at her and smiled. "Yes Yuna." He said.

Yuna quickly shook her head before looking forward. Naruto smiled as he chuckled silently. He looked at Lulu again before leaning forward. "Thunder." He heard Lulu whispered before a lightning bolt came down shocking him. Naruto shook before he fell from his seat with Yuna looking at him with a worried look. Yuna looked at Lulu and blinked as she looked forward. Naruto shook it off before sitting back in the seat.

"That hurt…" Naruto said

"What did?" Lulu asked looking back at him with a seemingly innocent look. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly and smirked.

'So you want to play.' He thought. "I fell." Naruto said grinning.

"You should be more careful." Lulu said looking forward. 'Hm…he's planning something.' She thought.

"Oh look Tidus is doing that shot he did on the boat!" Naruto said pointing forward. Yuna and Lulu looked at the sphere to see Tidus was indeed spinning in the water. Lulu shivered as she felt something trace down her neck to her shoulder. She looked at Naruto to see him with both of his hands on the top of Yuna's seat. She blinked before looking forward again.

'What was…' Her train of thought stopped as she felt it again. She quickly looked at Naruto only to see in sit back.

"_Goal!" Bobba let out._

"_It's now 4-0. How can the Goers come back from this?" Jimma asked._

Naruto smirked as the crowd started to cheer loudly. "That it." Naruto said grinning. Lulu turned before looking back at Naruto.

"Naruto….What will you do after this?" Lulu asked lowly. Naruto looked at her before blinking.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"We are going on a long pilgrimage…" Lulu started.

"I get it." Naruto said leaning back. "I'm not sure what I will do." Naruto said looking up. Lulu looked at him before looking forward. Naruto sighed slightly before looking ahead at the sphere.

"_The crowd is getting impatient! They are calling for some action!" Bobba said._

Naruto watched as Tidus stopped before looking around. He glanced around at the crowd as they started calling out for Wakka. 'It is his show after all.' Naruto thought smiling as some of them stood up.

"_Everyone seems to be calling for Wakka, folks!"Bobba said._

Naruto watched as Tidus swam back a little before turning and swimming away. "Where is Tidus going?" Yuna asked looking at Naruto. He shrugged smiling.

"_Say….where is that player going?" Bobba asked. "He's leaving the sphere pool, he may have be injured." Bobba said_

Naruto smiled as the crowd out louder.

"_I wonder what happening? The crowd is going wild!" Bobba said._

Naruto watched as Wakka swam into the sphere and the aurochs surrounded him.

"_Ah! It's Wakka! He's back on the field and ready to go! The Aurochs seem glad to have him back."Bobba said._

They separated before swimming off to their positions. Naruto smiled before leaning forward. "I wonder what will happen." Naruto said smirking. He watched as the Goers caught the ball and waved his hand toward Lulu. He watched from the corner of his eyes as she shivered before glaring at Naruto. Naruto blinked before turning to Lulu. "Yes?" He asked.

'I know it's him….I know it.' She thought before looking forward. Naruto grinned before he was flicked on the ear. He looked to his right at Yuna as she looked ahead smiling slightly. He tilted his head before moving his hand around to her other side. He rubbed her neck gently before moving his hand quickly. He got plucked on his neck before looking back to Lulu.

His eyes twitch as he moved his hand. He got plucked on the right side of his neck again before he blinked. 'They are double teaming me.' He thought. He pouted before sitting back."I surrender." Naruto said. Both Yuna and Lulu smiled looking back at his pout.

"_And Wakka shoots!" Bobba said._

Yuna, lulu and Naruto looked at the sphere as the timer reached 4:50.

"_He scores! It's now 5 to 0!" Bobba said._

"Yes!" Naruto shouted standing. "They haven't scored once!" He said smiling. Yuna looked at him and smiled. The bell rang signaling the end of the game.

"_And the Aurochs win, folks! This is one for the record books!" Bobba said._

"Yay!" Yuna let out, standing. Naruto grabbed her in a hug and they jumped slightly. They stopped after a little bit noticing their situation. Yuna backed up quickly blushing as Naruto smiled. Naruto turned slightly watching people cheer. He looked in the sphere and watched as Wakka laid back with the trophy in his arms. He saw Tidus swim back into the pool before Naruto blinked.

"Hey…Do you guys have a bad feeling?" Naruto asked. Lulu, Yuna, and Kimahri looked at him before a shriek ripped out through the area. They looked around to see fields coming in from the entrances, while flying fiends came from the sky. People quickly scattered trying to escape the fiends.

"Fiends here?" Lulu asked.

"Lulu, Yuna, Kimarhi, we should help the people escape." Naruto said. They looked at him before nodding.

"What about Wakka, and Tidus?" Yuna asked. Naruto smiled before making a hand seal.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu." Naruto said. In a puff of smoke a clone of Naruto appeared right next to him. "I'll leave my clone here with you three and I'll go help our two blitzball players." Naruto said nodding.

"Ok. Be safe." Lulu said as Naruto nodded. He jumped forward down to the bottom of the stairs before he started to run along it. He took out a kunai before slashing a wolf looking fiend that he came across. It disappeared in as pyreflies left it's body. Naruto continued to run dodging the running civilians. Naruto stopped sliding slightly as he spotted a slightly larger fiend. He walked up next to a man who was right next to it.

The man is about 183 cm tall. He has black hair with grey streaks. He has on black sun glasses and a red trench coat with dark blue stripes going down the center of his coat. His coat is tied at the waist by an obi leaving the coat open at his chest and below the waist. His left arm is outside his coat leaving the sleeve blowing in the wind behind him. He has dark blue gloves on with matching loose pants, shirt, and black boots. He has a pale white almost gray cloth covering his neck covering his mouth with brown straps for design on it. On his right side is a jug with writing on it that Naruto couldn't understand. In his right hand is a large sword that reminded him of a nodachi. The man glanced at Naruto noticing the kunai in his hand. "Stand back. Your knives will not penetrate his armor." The man said.

"Really?" Naruto asked putting away his kunai. He grabbed the hilt of his sword before drawing it. "Will this work _old man_?" Naruto asked. The man looked at him and then his sword before nodding with a smirk. They both looked ahead before dashing forward. They both brought their swords down on the fiend at the same time cutting through it easy. It fell as pyreflies came from it's body.

"Auron." He said. Naruto looked at him and nodded.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto….And I think some of my friends are looking for you." Naruto said. Auron nodded resting his sword on shoulder. "Shall we go?" Naruto asked. He nodded as they walked forward. They both stop as Naruto heard footsteps. He glances behind him and saw Wakka and Tidus running up.

"Auron!" Tidus shouted as they stopped behind them.

"Sir Auron!" Wakka said. Tidus looked at him.

"So you do know him." Tidus said.

"Yea. Best guardian there ever was." Wakka said.

"Enough chatter." Naruto said. "We have to clear out these fiends." Naruto said. Tidus and Wakka walks up to them before a large bird came flying down.

"Damn a Garuda." Wakka said taking out his ball. Tidus took out his sword as Naruto looked at it before sheathing his blade.

"Wakka." Naruto said.

"Got it." Wakka said. Tidus leapt towards it slashing it before jumping back. Wakka glowed slightly before he reeled his arm back. He tossed the ball hard and it smacked the bird upside its head hard. Naruto started making some hand as black smoke appeared around it's head. The ball headed back to Wakka and he caught it. The Garuda moved back bringing it's wings back before flapping them hard. A strong gust of wind blew slightly to the left of them missing them completely. Auron ran up to it before slashing it hard. The bird reacted turning to him before trying to peck him. It missed him as he ran back.

"Done." Naruto said. 'Katon: Karyuu Endan!' Naruto thought exhaling a hot stream of fire toward the Garuda. The bird let out a shriek as the flames engulfed it. Auron looked at Naruto before looking back at the bird. Pyreflies flew into the air and Naruto stopped the jutsu. He took a deep breath closing his eyes.

"Interesting spell." Auron said.

"Not spell, jutsu." Naruto said drawing his sword. "Let's get back to Yuna." Naruto said. They turned before running down the path. They stopped spotting a Dingo and a vouivre. Tidus turns back only for another Garuda to fly down.

"Hey give me a break." Tidus said.

"But then it wouldn't be fun." Naruto said grinning. "I got the bird." Naruto said turning.

Maester Seymour walked to the front of the Maester's balcony before doing the prayer. Four balls of energy with fire in them appeared before spiraling around Seymour as they rose. Suddenly a reddish black portal appeared in the sky above him. An anchor came from the portal and headed down to the ground right under the Maester seats.

Naruto turned spotting the anchor and blinked. It went down into a dark portal in the ground before hooking something as the sky grows darker. It started to bring something up and Naruto grabbed his head. "Gah!" Naruto let out. 'So much….sorrow and darkness.' He thought. Auron looked at him before looking back at the fiend in front of him. Naruto looked at the chain as it brought up a large creature. Two large blue plant walls cover the sides of the creature. It's body seem to be very boney and it's body was a brownish skin. Scales covered both of its shoulders and most of its back. Both of its arms are crossed in front of it with chains going around it's torso and it from of it's arms. Two human arms hold a chain around its neck with an image of a woman attached. It has long fangs bent outward. The upper part of its face is covered in bandages with the left eye exposed. It has spines on the top of its head.

It let out a shriek as it's eye glowed. The Aeon's eye flashed and one of the fiends was attacked in the sphere pool. It disappeared in pyroflies as the Aeon's gathered engery once again. Naruto panted slightly as the Aeon started taking out fiends that ran rampant around the stadium. The fiends around Tidus, Naruto, Auron, and Wakka were hit before disappearing into pyroflies. The Garuda flying around in the area was hit next before the Aeon stopped not spotting any more. Naruto noticed blood covering the bandages under it's expose grey eye. "What…Is that?" Naruto asked as his eyes met the summoning. It seemed to nod slightly before it disappeared. '…what was that?' He thought

Naruto laid on a crate near the port and looked up at the sky. "I'm really not sure what I should do." Naruto said. "I don't know anything about this world except of these fiend things. I could go forward and follow the path they was on…Then at least I would be able to learn more and find a way home." Naruto said to himself. "I wonder what's going on at home anyway." He said closing his eyes. He took a deep breath before sitting up. "There is no time for thinking of that." Naruto said grabbing the hilt of his sword. He jumped down placing it on his back before looking around.

"At the most I should pick up some supplies before heading out. I hope I can catch them before they go." Naruto said walking. "Wait…dang it. I don't have any money." Naruto said before sighing. He shrugged before walking ahead. "I'll get some, somehow." Naruto said. He walked to the where the locker rooms are before walking up the stairs. "I wonder if I can play blitzball again." Naruto said smiling. "It was pretty fun." He said. He looked at the stairs heading up before sighing. He slowed down hearing loud strained laughter. He stopped before looking down.

'Should I?' He thought. 'Naw, I wouldn't want to put them down.' He thought before turning and walking down the stairs. He stopped before looking back up. 'But I want to wish them a happy journey.' Naruto thought before walking up three stairs. He stopped again before turning. 'No, no, no. I can't. It would seem too weird.' Naruto thought before walking down the stairs. He stopped before turning. 'No. I should see them off. They showed me this far.' Naruto thought walking up three stairs. He stopped before turning. 'And what would I say 'Thanks for showing me around, and I hope you have a nice pilgrimage.' Like that would work.' He thought turning around and walking down the stairs.

'That would probably work.' Naruto thought turning and walking back up the stairs. He stopped before turning. 'Oh come on, I haven't even known them for that long.' Naruto thought before turning again and walking down the stairs.

With Yuna 

"Too funny!" Yuna said laughing.

"It was your idea!" Tidus said smiling.

"Um…Thank you." She said smiling. "I want my journey to be full of laughter." She said looking out to the view of Luca.

"Ok." Tidus said.

"If we should get separated, just whistle. I'll come running, I promise." She said. Tidus looked at him nodding.

"Well lets go." Tidus said. He turned around to see everyone staring at him. "What're you guys looking at?" He asked.

"We were just worried you guys might have gone crazy!" Wakka said.

"Sorry!" Yuna said moving to Tidus's side. "Well then…." Yuna stopped before looking around. "Where's Naruto?" She asked.

"He might have found someone here he knows." Wakka said rubbing his head. Lulu didn't say anything as Yuna sighed before looking up.

"I'll go find him. Wish him good luck." Yuna said quickly before running towards the stairs.

"Yuna hold on!" Wakka shouted out.

Kimarhi quickly moved after her as Lulu sighed.

Naruto sighed again as he turned. He looked down at towards the bottom of the stairs. "Ok got it. Hello everyone. Thanks for showing me this far and sorry for being such a bother to you. I wish you five a safe and wonderful journey." Naruto said before shaking his head. "No that won't work." Naruto said not noticing Yuna walking down the steps. She blinked spotting him before walking down towards him. "Oh I got it. Hey guys. Thanks for allowing me to accompany you this far and for healing and helping me. Sorry for not being able to…No I can't do that. It would end on a bad note. Hm…Maybe If I just stick to Thanks for letting me accompanying you up to this point and teaching me about this place. I have to say it was quite fun hanging out with you guys." Naruto said nodding. Yuna stopped two steps behind him as Kimahri watched. Naruto let out a sigh as he palmed his head. "Oh god. I'm not good at this. I hate saying good bye. It would be so much easier if I could come with them." Naruto said out loud.

"Then why don't you?" Yuna asked. Naruto eyes widen suddenly as he spun around. He spotted Yuna a second before he tripped over his own feet.

"Y-yuna!" He let out as he fell back.

"Naruto!" Yuna let out before wincing as he hit the stairs sliding down. He hit the bottom step before he stopped in a awkward position because of his sword. He looked up rubbing his head. He looked up at Yuna who ran down the stairs toward him. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" She let out. Naruto rolled over before standing quickly.

"I'm ok. No need to apologize. It's my fault" Naruto said quickly as he turned around. "I should have heard you before you got behind me….By the way….how much did you hear?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Um… For ok I got it until the allowing me to accompany you part." Yuna said looking up slightly.

"Ah!..." Naruto let out before dropping his head.

"So why don't you come with us?" Yuna asked moving closer to look into his eyes. Naruto looked up at her before taking his sword off his back. He leaned it up against the railing before sitting down on the bottom step. Yuna moved her hand behind her knees before sitting down next to Naruto.

"Well…I'm really, really new to all of this. Summoners, guardians, Yevon, whatever that thing is. And truthfully I wouldn't want to be a burden to all." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you wouldn't burden us. You make things fun and your pretty funny." Yuna said smiling. Naruto smiled at her before looking forward.

"Most people see me as annoying." Naruto said.

"I don't." Yuna said smiling. Naruto smiled at her.

"You would be the first person who didn't think I was annoying." Naruto said. "But would it really be ok if I joined you? I mean I'm not your guardian or anything. And wouldn't it be weird for me to come with you without being your guardian?" Naruto asked. Yuna stood up before walking in front of him. "Hm?" He let out.

"Naruto would you do me the honor of being my guardian?" Yuna asked smiling. Naruto blinked tilting his head with a surprised expression. Naruto's expression turned into a gentle one before he grinned. He got up quickly, grabbing Yuna around her waist before picking her up and spinning her around.

"Kyaa!" Yuna let out holding on to him.

"Yes, yes, yes. I would love to be your guardian!" Naruto nearly shouted happily. Yuna smiled blushing as Naruto continued to spin.

"N-naruto…can you put me down?" She asked. Naruto blinked smiling as he came to a slow stop. He placed her down and smiled.

"Sorry. I'm told I go overboard at times." Naruto said chuckling lightly.

"I see. I guess I will have to watch out for that." Yuna said smiling.

"If you can." Naruto said grinning. Yuna started to giggle as Naruto chuckled a little bit. "Well Yuna, shall we return to the group…or would you like to stay in my arms a bit longer?" He asked smiling. Yuna blushed before looking down. She realized his arms were still wrapped around her waist. She blushed lightly before backing up quickly out of his arms. She opened her mouth a couple of times as Naruto smiled. Naruto blinked before ducking quickly. A ball came right passed his head. He turned quickly with a glare, drawing a kunai before blinking.

"Oh god Wakka! You can't be doing that!" Naruto shouted.

"What are you doing ya?" He asked with a suspicious look as the ball came back to him.

"We were talking!" Naruto shouted.

"Didn't look like it to me." Wakka said.

"Nothing looks like it to you." Naruto said glaring. He sighed before looking at Yuna. He noticed she was looking down with her hand to her chest. "Yuna we should get to the group…before Wakka decides to punt his ball at me again." Naruto said making her jump. Naruto smiled as Yuna blushed lightly being brought out of her thoughts.

"Um…Yea." Yuna said before turning to the stairs. Naruto grinned brightly before walking toward his sword. He grabbed it before placing it on his back. He turned nodding toward Yuna. They both started walking up the stairs as Yuna did. 'My…heart…is beating fast.' Yuna thought before glancing at Naruto. 'He's….' She thought. Naruto looked at her and she looked away fast. He grinned before looking ahead. They got up to where Wakka and Kimarhi waited before they all walked around the stairs. They stopped walking up towards the rest of the group. Everyone looked at Naruto who grinned.

"Naruto." Lulu said.

"Sorry for being so late." Naruto said rubbing his head.

"Late for what?" Tidus asked. Naruto grinned before bowing.

"As Yuna's newest guardian. I hope that you guys will show me the in and outs of this." Naruto said in a determined tone. Wakka jumped in surprise before looking between Yuna and Naruto. He opened his mouth a few times as Lulu glanced at Yuna. Yuna nodded nervously and Lulu looked back at Naruto.

"From what we seen, you won't have to try hard to learn everything." Lulu said. Naruto leaned up and smiled blushing.

"What do you think Wakka?" Naruto asked. Wakka shrugged as he grinned.

"It's ok with me if it's ok with Yuna." Wakka said. Naruto grinned before looking at Yuna. They smiled at each other before Naruto noticed Auron.

"….What's the old man doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Old man?" Wakka let out. "That's sir Auron!" He said. Naruto looked at him and tilted his head.

"O….k…" Naruto said before looking at Yuna. She smiled at him before looking at Auron.

"He just became my guardian, as well as Tidus." Yuna said. Naruto nodded before rubbing his chin.

"So I'm your newest guardian." Naruto said nodding. "Interesting." Naruto said grinning.

"Alright. Now we head to the temple of Djose. And guardians don't forget to smile." Yuna said. Tidus hung his head before leaning up. He grinned before moving towards the stairs. Naruto walked next to Yuna as everyone headed towards the stairs. He watched as Tidus run up the stairs before grinning.

"He's energetic." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Yuna said smiling at Naruto. Naruto grinned before crouching. He jumped forward high enough so he wouldn't hit anyone. They all watched him as he cleared half of the steps with a single jump.

"Whoa!" He heard as he landed. He looked back before palming his head.

'Crap..I forgot.' Naruto thought. He shook his head before smiling. He turned again before jumping forward reaching the top of the stairs just as Tidus stopped. He jumped lightly staring at Naruto.

"What the…?" He let out.

"I jump far." Naruto said looking around just as a young man wearing a yellow shirt came up.

"Hey." The guy let out. Both Naruto and Tidus looked at him as he came close to them. "Please give this to lady summoner as a token of my gratitude." He said handing a veil of blue liquid to Naruto. Naruto looked at it and sighed before pocketing it. He looked at Tidus who shrugged as the guy walked away.

"Odd….So how about we walk ahead a little bit. Make sure nothing dangerous is around." Naruto said smiling. Tidus nodded and they started to walk forward on the dirt road. "So Tidus where are you from?" Naruto asked. Tidus looked at him before looking forward.

"I'm from Zanarkand." Tidus said.

"Zanarkand? As in the ruins of Zanarkand, that is supposed to be at the end of Yuna's pilgrimage?" Naruto asked. Tidus shook his head quickly.

"Nope not that Zanarkand." Tidus said. Naruto blinked before filing the bit of information away.

"If that's the case…how did you get here?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure. All I know is that Sin came and then I was in Spira." Tidus said shrugging. "You?" He asked.

"I was in a fight….two of our jutsu clashed….Then I was floating in water." Naruto said nodding.

"What were you fighting over?" Tidus asked. Naruto blinked before looking at him.

"I was fighting for…." Naruto said closing his eyes before opening them quickly. "I don't remember." He said in a surprised tone. Tidus blinked at him as Naruto held his head. "There….is no way.." Naruto said in disbelief.

"Relax. You're remember soon enough." Tidus said. Naruto looked at him and nodded before catching the sight of a statue. It was about 8 feet high. The statue is of a armored man with long hair holding onto a sword or a spear that was stabbed into the ground.

"Wow!" Naruto let out before running to it. Tidus shook his head before following after him. Naruto stood next to a short old man wearing green clothing. He has on a pointed hat and a cape. He has a beard on his face and is wearing glasses.

"This is a statue of lord Mi'lhen." The old man said turning to them. Naruto looked at him and nodded. "Eight centuries ago, he founded an legion known today as the crusaders. In just a few short years after their founding, their ranks grew throughout Spira. The maesters of Yevon feared an uprising and accused him of rebellion. So Lord Mi'lhen walked along this very road to face their charges and refute them. He succeeded in gaining the maester's trust and his legion became the arm of the Yevon's clergy. It was then that Yevon gave them the name crusaders. A name that they have kept ever since. And the rest is history." He said before walking off. Naruto blinked scratching his head.

"Wow…That is a lot to take in." Naruto said.

"Uhuh." Tidus said.

"Hey! Boneheads!" Wakka yelled out. Naruto and Tidus looked back as the other caught up. Naruto quickly saluted pressing his heels together.

"What are you guys doing so far up here?" Wakka asked glaring slightly.

"We walked ahead to make sure there was no dangerous fiends out." Naruto said. "Dangerous things usually jump out of nowhere. So me and Tidus was bait to make sure." Naruto said nodding.

"What!" Tidus said surprised. Naruto nudged him in the side and he looked at him. "Oh, yeah, yeah, that exactly the reason." Tidus said quickly. Wakka looked at the both of them as they smiled.

"haa, just don't go off like that again ya?" Wakka said.

"Of course cap'n. He won't go off alone again. I promise you that!" Naruto said saluting. Wakka nodded as everyone looked at Naruto.

"Wait a second." Wakka said drawing the words out, finally realizing what Naruto said. Naruto looked at everyone.

"What?" Naruto asked looking at Wakka. Everyone seemed to stare into his eyes with a stern gaze. "Oh come on. I'm a one man army." Naruto said as everyone continued to stare. "Ok, ok. I won't wonder off too far from the group." Naruto said hanging his head.

"Good." Wakka said. "Now lets get…" Wakka stopped suddenly as everyone got on their guard. Tidus and Naruto turned around with Tidus quickly drawing his sword. What stood in front of them was about three feet tall. It is a greenish color on the top of its round head and it's two wide arms are a bluish purple color. It has three claws and it looked to be a rock. It had very small legs that seemed to hold it up well.

"Heh! This one looks slow." Tidus said.

"It's also tough." Auron said.

"Let me handle it." Naruto said quickly with a grin. Auron looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"No way! I can take it." Tidus said before jumping forward swinging his sword. It hit the fiend only cutting the hide before bouncing off. He jumped back sighing. "What the?" Tidus let out.

"You are too quick to attack. Feel the opponent out." Naruto said looking at Tidus. "For a opponent like this, a quick hitter like you couldn't do much damage. This is where people who specialize in strong blows come in." Naruto said turning slightly to the side before pushing his left leg out. He bent his left arm upward pointing towards the fiend while moving his right hand up slightly to his out. "Let me show you." Naruto said. Naruto narrowed his eyes gathering chakra into his right arm a second before he burst forward.

Naruto reeled his right arm back a little more before thrusting it forward twisting his wrist just as he reached the friend. He hit the fiend right in the head wincing as it flew off the ground spinning. Naruto looked at his shaking hand tilting his head. The fiend hit the ground hard before disappearing into pyreflies.

"Whoa hoho!" Wakka let out as everyone stared in awe. Naruto got out of his stance and rubbed his hand.

"That thing was hard as rock." Naruto said smirking. "These fiends are getting interesting." Naruto whispered before turning. "See Tidus. Different opponents require different types of attacks." Naruto said.

"Yea yea." Tidus said. Naruto shook his head shrugging.

"Shall we go?" Naruto asked. Yuna nodded and Naruto turned around. They started to walk as lulu stared at Naruto.

"Naruto…can everyone where you are from do what you did?" She asked. Naruto looked back at her before shrugging.

"The truth is. I really don't know. But my guess is yes with enough training. Only thing is that doing something like that doesn't fit their style." Naruto said.

"What kind of styles are there?" Yuna asked. Naruto frowned rubbing his head.

"Well most ninja use a mixture of genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu and kenjutsu." Naruto said.

"Hm?" Lulu let out.

"Genjutsu are illusions techniques, taijutsu is hand to hand combat, and ninjutsu is Ninja techniques, and Kenjutsu is sword techniques." Naruto said. "Basically most people usually focus on one main technique. Me I do Taijutsu, ninjutsu and kenjutsu." Naruto said. "A lot of the people I know in my age range focus on taijutsu, while the others are ninjutsu." Naruto said smiling. "So….I'm more of a taijutsu, ninjustu and…." Naruto stopped his sentence short as a fiend appeared in front of them. Naruto stared at it be reminded of a dog, just with two large horns on it back. "Um…What is that?" Naruto asked looking back. It took the chance to attack charging forward quickly.

"Naruto!" Yuna shouted out. Naruto turned quickly before jumping to the side just the fiend pushed off it's front legs before trying to hit Naruto. It landed before moving back quickly. Naruto landed and growled as Auron, Tidus and Kimahri came to the front of the group. Naruto dashed quickly getting to the side of Tidus.

"Thanks for the warning." Naruto said. Yuna nodded as Tidus jumped forward. He slashed it before jumping back quickly. Auron ran up next slashing at it. It flinched back at the strong blow as Auron jumped back. Kimarhi came up next swinging his lance slicing it's leg. As Kimarhi retreated Naruto dashed forward with his hand on the hilt of his blade. He crouched slightly reaching it before swinging his blade fast. He sliced the head of it before jumping back watching as it disappeared into pyreflies. "Hm…." Naruto let out thinking as the group walked up to him.

"What is it?" Lulu asked.

"Oh..nothing. Just thinking of something very odd." Naruto said. "Shall we go?" Naruto asked. Yuna and Lulu nodded before they started walking. He noticed Auron's stare and smiled. Auron chuckled a little before walking with the group. Naruto sheathed his sword before walking with them. They walked up a little more with Naruto humming slightly. He saw the remains of what looked like a tower. "Hmmmm…" Naruto let out.

"Do you know where those ruins are from?" An aged voice came from behind them. Naruto and Tidus turned and looked at the old man.

"Um….From a tower." Naruto said.

"Some old city?" Tidus asked.

"Correct! A city most ancient!" The old man exclaimed. "A terrible testament to Sin's power. I tremble every time I see them. Compared to sin, human are mere mudpuppies!" he said.

"But I believe humans are the only ones capable of defeating Sin." Yuna said stepping forward. Naruto looked at her and nodded.

"A good reply. I am relieved to hear you say that, m'lady summoner." He said.

"So…Um…." Naruto started scratching his head.

"Ah. Where are my matters? I am Maechen, a scholar. At your service, m'lady." The old man said.

"A scholar. So are you going around looking into relics?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I am on a journey, studying the history of our world, Spira, seeking its stories and secrets. My travels have taken me to many places, and I am troubled by what I have seen. Fragile smiles on people's faces, crumbling at the mere mention of Sin. They are counting on you, m'lady. Give then a reason to rejoice once more." Maechen said.

"I will." Yuna said nodding. Naruto looked at her as the wind blew slightly.

'Hm….' Naruto thought. Maechen nodded before walking towards the ruins. Naruto turned slightly back towards the ruins. Naruto bit his lip as he looked at the old man.

"Naruto?" Naruto heard. He turned towards the group to see they have moved up. He blinked before moving up to Yuna.

"Yuna, sorry about this but um I have to do something really, really quickly." Naruto said pressing his hands in front of his face before bowing slightly. Yuna blinked before tilting her head. "Do you mind if I leave the group for five minutes?" He asked.

"Naruto we can't wait." Lulu said.

"I'm not asking you to." Naruto said. "You guys go ahead and after I'm done I'll catch up with a witty comment." Naruto said. "Plwease!" He let out with big round eyes his bottom lip quivering. Lulu blinked at the familiar look. She tried to turn away but couldn't. She dropped her head sighing.

"Only if Yuna agrees." Lulu said.

"Wha?" Wakka let out. Naruto smiled before looking at Yuna. She looked at Naruto hesitantly as he looked at her expectantly.

"…Ok." Yuna said nodding.

"Thanks." Naruto said smiling brightly. Yuna blushed at the smile as Naruto leaned up before turning. He started to walk toward Maechen glancing back at the group. He saw them start to walk and smiled. He stopped a foot behind Maechen studying him. "Escuse me Maechen." Naruto said. The old scholar looked back at him before turning around.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"My name is Naruto, and as you probably guessed already is that I am one Of Yuna's guardians." Naruto said.

"Ah yes." He said.

"I have question that I would like to ask you." Naruto said.

"Ask and I shall answer if I can." Maechen said.

"What exactly is Sin?" Naruto asked.

And CUT!

Wow that was a pretty hard chapter for me to do. I was thinking of How Naruto should play and just decided on not having him use chakra too much. In this chapter I think I was leaning a little too much toward Naruto and Yuna though I think I made but Yuna and Lulu out of character….Anyway I hope you like the chapter. R&R


	6. The long Mi'hen road and An familar face

**The guardian Ninja**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon Talking"**

'**Demon thinking'**

_Flashback_

* * *

Chapter 6

"Ah Sin." Maechen said. "What is it you would like to know?" Maechen asked.

"Tell me when Sin came about." Naruto said.

"Sin first came to be seen 1000 years ago, at the end of the great machina war." The scholar said.

"Machina war?" Naruto asked. 'Machina?...What the hell is Machina? I'll ask Lulu when I have the chance.' He thought.

"Yes. Two great Machina cities fought a war using Machina. And at the end of that war Sin appeared." The scholar said

"I see." Naruto said. "Do you know what Sin?" Naruto asked the old man looked at him before looking up slightly.

"Hm.." The old man said rubbing his chin. "That is a debatable question. But the most commonly believed idea is that it's a beast created from the sins of our forefathers." He said.

"But that makes no sense." Naruto said. "Creatures of destruction just don't appear because of sins. They are either created by somebody or…they have already existed…just sleeping." Naruto said.

"Ah. If any of these things are true they have been lost through time." Maechen said.

"I see…." Naruto said looking at the ruins. Naruto looked up as the wind blew. He closed his eyes as the old man stared. "It's hard to believe…that such a peaceful place…would have so a large demonic creature hiding in its waters." Naruto whispered. Maechen stared at him humming lightly. Naruto looked down at him before nodding. "Can you tell me…what attracts Sin?" Naruto asked.

"Sin is said to be attracted too large populations and where sinspawns are dropped." The old scholar said.

'Large populations?' He thought. Naruto nodded before bowing slightly. "One more question…How many times was sin defeated?" Naruto asked.

"Ah. It was defeated five times. The first by Lady Yunaesca, then by lord Gandof, next by lord Ohalland, than by Lady Youcan, and finally by Lord Braska." The old said.

'Only five times in a thousand year interval….They all was summoners…but why only five?' Naruto thought. "Thank you for lending me your knowledge." Naruto said.

"You are welcome young one." Maechen said. Naruto leaned back up before turning. He started to walk down to small hill sighing lowly.

'So…I didn't learn anything that I needed.' Naruto thought. He turned before walking down the path his friends walked down. 'Ok…I should hurry. Though I doubt they got too far ahead.' He said before jogging forward. He stopped suddenly as a red fiend appeared in front of him. It is floating in the air and looked to be like a fireball, except with eyes, fiery teeth and two small fire arms. Naruto stared at it and smirked. 'I won't even need my sword.' He thought taking out two kunai. He dashed forward quickly cutting it two times before jumping to the right. He blinked as he watched it grow two sizes fire coming from it. It turned to him before glowing. He moved quickly as fire erupted towards the spot where he just was. He dashed at it again before slicing it once again. He jumped back watching it as it grew one more time, this time electricity coming around it, blinking like a light. "I got a bad feeling." Naruto said as it came toward him. He got ready for a attack as it stopped right in front of him. Naruto's eyes widen as it blew up right in his face.

Yuna looked back for the twelfth time catching Lulu's attention. Lulu slowed down some to walk right next Yuna. "You know…he is a pretty capable warrior. You shouldn't worry about him so much." Lulu said lowly causing Yuna to jump. She looked at Lulu as Lulu blinked. '…He is really affecting us.' She thought.

"I know…but he's still new to everything, what if he gets lost?" Yuna asked. "Or maybe he gets ambushed by a mass of fiends?" Yuna asked. Lulu blinked before giving a small smile.

"He found you before so he can do so again. And from what we know about him he would be able to take them out. So stop worrying." Lulu said. Yuna nodded looking ahead. They all stopped as they head steps behind them. Everyone turned quickly expecting a fiend only to see Naruto missing a shirt, his torso covered with burn marks and dirt.

"N-naruto?!" Yuna let out.

"Whoa man! What happened to you?" Tidus asked.

"Well…you see. I was jogging after you guys…when this fiery looking fiend jumped out….I hit it three to four times….." Naruto said twitching.

"hwoo, You met a bomb. Those fiend blow up after three attacks." Wakka said. Naruto tilted his head his eyes twitching.

"....You knew and didn't give me a warning?" Naruto asked.

"Um…I guess it kind of slipped my mind.." Wakka said laughing nervously.

"Wakka….Don't move…" Naruto said walking toward him edging his hand toward his hilt. He winced after every step as Wakka stepped back warily. Lulu grabbed Naruto's arm causing him to stop. He looked back slowly before smiling. "Yes Lulu?" Naruto said slowly.

"Stop so Yuna can heal your burns." Lulu said. Naruto nodded before looking at Wakka.

'I'm going to prank him so much.' Naruto thought as Yuna came up to him blushing a little. She closed he eyes as Naruto turned to her.

"Cure." Yuna said glowing slightly. Naruto looked down at himself as he glowed white. He so the burn marks disappear. He looked back up at Yuna and smiled.

"You can even heal burns?" Naruto asked shocked. "That is great. It's much better than anything I could do." Naruto said. Yuna blinked blushing as everyone stared at him. Lulu's eyes trailed down his well defined chest before she shook her head.

"Naruto…do you have an extra shirt?" She asked looking away.

"…..Hm…" Naruto let out looking up. He reached back in his pouch before pulling out a red scroll. He knelt down as he fully unrolled it. Everyone looked at the scroll as Naruto concentrated chakra into his right hand.

"Um…" Yuna let out before Naruto swiped his hand on the first kanji. In a small puff of some two kunai pouches appeared on it's kanji. Naruto hummed lowly before moving to the second one. A large shuriken appeared next and he narrowed his eyes. He did the same with the next kanji and saw a long nodachi.

"hm…." Auron let out staring at it. Naruto tilted his head before he rubbed his chin. After a second he looked up in realization.

"Oh yea." Naruto said. "This is my extra weapons scroll." Naruto said. Tidus and Wakka face faulted as Yuna giggled. Lulu shook her head as Naruto resealed his weapons away. He rolled up the scroll before putting it away and drawing a blue scroll. He unrolled it quickly before going to the second kanji. He quickly swiped his hand across it and in a puff of smoke a red bag appeared. "There we go." Naruto said standing. He pulled to the other side before going inside the bag. He pulled out a reversible jacket. It is orange with a gold fox design on the front. The long sleeves are rolled up a little bit to reveal a red color and it has five frog buttons. There are slits at the sides of the jacket that went up 5 inches. Naruto smiled at it before hanging it on his left arm. He added chakra to his hand before crouching down. He touched the seal and his bag disappeared in a puff of smoke. Next he rolled up his scroll before putting it back in his pouch. He drew his sword before quickly flinging it high into the air.

Everyone looked up at the sword before looking back at him as he quickly undid the leather strap. He let it drop as he quickly grabbed his shirt. He swung it toward his right side before swinging it back to his left. He put his left arm through the sleeve as the other sleeve swung behind his back. He drew his right hand back to his right side before swiftly thrusting his hand into the sleeve. He spun crouching grabbing the leather cross strap and putting it back on. He smiled as the sword came back down blade down. He shifted slightly and it went through the leather holder. Naruto rolled his shoulders around slightly before moving to button up his shirt. "Was all that necessary?" Tidus asked. Naruto looked at him and grinned.

"Yes. It distracts people from what's really going on." Naruto said smiling.

"Like what?" Tidus asked as Naruto raised his right hand to reveal two familiar looking pins. Everyone blinked at him as he looked at Lulu smiling. She quickly reached up and touched her hair to find that her knot was undone. She looked at Naruto with a glare as she moved her hand out. Everyone looked at Lulu before looking back at Naruto.

"When did you have time to do that?" Wakka asked.

"Oh when I threw my sword in the air." Naruto said smiling. "Um…Lulu can I put it back in your hair please?" Naruto asked.

"I can do it myself." Lulu said. Everyone stared at Naruto as his eyes started to water. He stuck his bottom lip out as his mouth started to quiver. Tidus stared as Lulu leaned back slightly. She glared a little harder trying to resist the look as Yuna tilted her head.

'That look…' She thought as Lulu sighed.

"Fine, you can fix my hair." Lulu said looking away quickly. Naruto's expression quickly changed as he moved behind her. He looked at her hair before grinning. "Don't mess up my hair." Lulu said glancing back.

"Come on Lulu. I wouldn't mess up perfection." Naruto said smiling. As Naruto started to put Lulu's hair back into a knot he noticed Auron's stare. He merely looked back at Lulu's hair as he put one of the pins back in. "hmm." Naruto let out backing up. "Done." He said grinning.

"hmph." Lulu let out turning.

"Ok." Naruto said grinning. "Now shall we…" Naruto stopped as loud footsteps were heard. Everyone turned to see three large armored Chocobos running towards them with a person on top. They stopped right in front of the group as Naruto stared. He noticed the person on the first Chocobo was a female though he couldn't see most of her body because of the chocobo's feathers he could see enough to know she was wearing purple and yellow armor. Her skin was tanned and she has long red hair. She has on a type of head band that is also purple. On her right is a girl with red armor and black hair. She has an head band on as well with beads hanging down from them. From his position he could really see the last member but didn't really care.

"Lady summoner, I presume." The red haired woman said.

"Yes, I am Yuna." Yuna said stepping forward.

"I am Lucil, captain of the Djose Chocobo knights." The woman now known as Lucil said as she moved her hand in front of her chest.

"And I'm Elma. We've been charged to guard the Highroad." The red armored woman said.

"There have been reports of a large fiend appearing in this area, with a taste for chocobos." Lucil said.

"Large. Fiend. Taste for chocobos! I knew they were chicken!" Naruto shouted out. Lucil stopped as everyone looked back at Naruto.

"….Chicken?" She asked as Lulu shook her head.

"Hey you wouldn't happen to know what area this Chi…Chocobo eater is, would you?" Naruto asked stepping forward.

"No." Lucil said eyeing him strangely.

"Hm." Naruto let out stroking his chin with a huge grin.

"A…Anyway. Please be careful, Summoner Yuna, if you are to rent any chocobos." Lucil said

"Thank you. We will be careful." Yuna said doing the prayer.

"Good. We should get back to our rounds. Farewell." Lucil said.

"Our prayers are with you." Elma said.

Yuna, lulu Kimarhi moved to the right side of the road as Naruto, Wakka, Tidus and Auron moved to the left side. All three of the left down the road as Naruto smiled. "Hm….Large fiend." Tidus said rubbing his chin. "Lets go get him." Tidus said looking back at them. Everyone came back to the center of the road as Auron looked at him.

"Why?" Auron asked.

"It's the right thing to do." Tidus said. Naruto tilted his head before shaking it.

'That somehow sounds familiar.' Naruto thought.

"It's the right thing to do?" Auron repeated before laughing softly to himself.

"What'd I say now?" Tidus asked putting his hands behind his head.

"Jecht said that a lot too, and every time he said it, it meant trouble for Braska and me." Auron said. Naruto scratched his head a little bit before glancing around. He rubbed his chin a little as Tidus shook his head. They turned and started to walk ahead and Naruto followed after them. They walked passed a small clearing as Naruto stopped before turning slightly. He saw a lone woman wearing a long dress similar to Yuna's in a way. He looked around before walking over to her.

"Um excuse me." He said. She looked over at him as he stopped in front of her.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Is it safe for you to just stand here like this? There are a lot of fiends around." Naruto said. Naruto made sure he didn't use too many words. He remembered when he did once before and it ended up with him on the floor with a woman above him. He didn't want a repeat of that.

"Ah there is no need to worry about my safety young man. I shall be fine on my own." She said.

"Young man?" Naruto repeated curiously.

"Is there a problem with that?" She asked.

"No…it just I would never have expected to be called a young man but someone as young as you." Naruto said. She blinked before smiling at Naruto.

"I may not be as young as you think." She said.

"I'm sorry….but there is no way you are a day over twenty-five." Naruto said. "That's not possible." Naruto said. She chuckled a little as Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'I couldn't be wrong….I just can't' He thought.

"Naruto." Naruto heard. Naruto looked to his left to see Yuna and Tidus walking up to him. Naruto raised his hand as they stopped in front of him.

"Naruto you keep wondering off." Yuna said.

"Ah…Sorry Yuna. I just seen her all alone and came to my own conclusions." Naruto said bowing lightly.

"Hm…A summoner party." The woman said. Naruto turned to her as Yuna and Tidus looked at her.

"Ah…You too are a summoner?" Yuna asked.

"My name is Belgemine." She said nodding. "You are?" She asked.

"My name is Yuna." Yuna said doing a prayer.

"Ah, the high summoner's daughter." Belgemine said. "I heard much of you. But you are still fresh on the road are you not?" She asked.

"Yes am I." She said looking to the side.

"I might have a few things to teach you." Belgemine said.

"Hm?" Yuna let out.

"Lets see which are stronger my aeons or yours. A one on one match. Not to the death of course. What do you say?" Belgemine asked. Yuna looked at her a bit hesitantly as Naruto got a few ideas.

"Yuna. I think you should go ahead with it." Naruto said smiling. She looked at him as he grinned. "It a good way to test your strength with your aeons." Naruto said. Tidus nodded a little and Yuna looked back to Belgemine.

"Hm. Yeah. I'll do my best." Yuna said nodded.

"Good. Before I begin…" Belgemine said. A few seconds later Yuna glowed white and Naruto smiling blushing.

'Cute!' Naruto thought.

"Your aeons have been healed. You can fight with your full strength." Belgemine said. Yuna nodded before she moved back across the area. "Let's begin." She said. Tidus moved back as Naruto moved back with him.

"You can do it Yuna!" Naruto shouted out. Yuna nodded as Belgemine started waving her hand. Fire appeared on the ground a little bit in front of her before it spread out on the ground in four curved lines and a circle. It went out two feet out burning the ground. A red seal appeared on the now barren area before it rose up in the air. Naruto flinched back surprised as he saw two layers of earth with a flaming beast in the middle of it shrouded by a sphere of flame. Naruto watched as it moved it's arms apart. He watched the fire sphere explode and the earth blow apart. Tidus covered his face as the beast became completely visible. It came down and landed on the ground breathing fire. It put it's fist on the ground before roaring out loud.

Naruto's mouth dropped open as he took in its beast like appearance. It has dark brown skin and long flame like hair coming from its head and on it's cheek and chin. It has two long horns coming from it's head and two shorter horns coming from the top of it's arms. It has well defined muscles and five purple claws. Around it's wrist is a gold bracelet with curved lines on it and a beaded necklace around it's neck. It is quite tall but it's legs are bent as he hunched over. It has a dog like muzzle and very sharp teeth. Flames are coming from it's ankles and bracelets. It's thighs and waist is a reddish orange color. "What the hell?!" Naruto said.

"Show me how strong a link you have forged with your aeons." Belgemine said. Yuna nodded Yuna holds her staff back with one hand in front of her as a seal forms under her. Four light green spheres fly off into the sky twirling as the clouds part. Naruto looks into the sky and smiled out. Instantly a booming sound can be heard as a small object in the sky rockets toward Yuna. The oval object spreads it's wings before touching the ground in a slid. It stopped next to Yuna as she moved over to it. Yuna gently pets it just before she pats it. Yuna took a step back looking at the Valefor as it flew in front of her.

"Sonic wings." Yuna said. Valefor lifted it's wings up before thrusting it's wings forward. The fire aeon flinched back as it was hit by the sonic attack. "Quickly attack him." Yuna said. Valefor quickly flew forward before trying to strike the aeon. It moved back quickly dodging the claw attack and watched Valefor fly back.

The bestial aeon dashed forward quickly on all fours before jumping up doing a flip before slashing Valefor. Valefor flinched back as the aeon return to its spot next to its summoner. "An aeon's attributes rise with those of its summoner. Thus, the Ifrit one summoner calls may be different from one called by another summoner." Belgemine explained. "Even so using commands such as Shield can reduce the damage that is done to your aeon and boost which can quickly reduce the time it takes it to use it's overdrive. But there are consequences for using such commands. Shield diverts the aeons energy for defense and boost increases the damage that is done to your aeon." She continued.

Yuna nodded looking at Valefor. "Use sonic wings then boost." Yuna said. Valefor rose slightly before thrusting it's wings toward Ifrit. Ifrit winced as Valefor quickly started moved its wings closer to its self as it glowed. After a few seconds it went to a ready position as Ifrit breathed out a fireball about half its size. It leaned back reeling its right arm back as it made a fist. It hit the fireball quickly sending it toward Valefor. Valefor rose in the air spinning before righting it's self. It came back to it's position it's head lower a little. "Valefor, Sonic wings!" Yuna ordered. Valefor moved it's wings back before thrusting it forward. Ifrit was knocked back slightly as Valefor glowed. "Valefor! Energy ray!" Yuna ordered.

Valefor spirals into the air as he leans his head back taking in air. Seconds pass as he thrusts his head forward with his mouth open as a purple white beam slashes across the ground and hitting Ifrit. The ground exploded across the area that the bean hit damaging Ifrit as well. Ifrit leaned back with it's hand still on the ground. It's head is up as circle a little before falling back. The flame aeon starts to glow as pyreflies escapes from it's body. It turns transparent before disappearing.

"Stop. That is enough." Belgemine said.

"Excellent!" Naruto shouted out disappearing. Yuna let out a surprised yell as she was picked up and spun around. "That's our summoner!" Naruto shouted as Belgemine chuckled. Valefor looked at Yuna and Naruto with a gently gaze. Naruto smiled putting Yuna down before looking at Valefor. "That was great!" Naruto said giving the aeon a thumbs up. Valefor nodded before looking at Yuna. She nodded before it flew away. Tidus walked over shaking his head as Belgemine walked to them.

"Not bad for one so young." She said. "I underestimated you." She added. "Take this. You earned it." She said holding out a ring.

"A ring?" Naruto asked as Yuna took it from her hand nodding.

"An echo ring." Belgemine said.

"What does it do?" Naruto asked tilting his head.

"It wards off silence." She said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked tilting his head.

"There are fiends around that have the ability to stop people for casting spells." Yuna said.

"…..Wow." Naruto said. Belgemine shook her head before looking at Yuna.

"You show promise." She said. "With more training you can defeat sin." Belgemine said.

"Thank you." Yuna said bowing. "But I think you might defeat sin before I do." Yuna said.

"I cannot…" Belgemine said.

"Huh?" Yuna let out as Naruto tilted his head.

"Or I should say…I was not able too." She said. Plassure

"You mean…" Yuna started.

"Farewell Yuna. We'll meet again." She said before walking off. Naruto rubbed his head before looking back at Tidus who shrugged.

"Um…this may be a weird question…but if she wasn't able to….Why didn't she try again?" Naruto asked.

"…I don't know." Yuna said hesitantly looking away from him.

"Ok…Next time we met her, I'll be sure to ask." Naruto said. "By the way, where is everyone else?" Naruto asked.

"They are waiting up ahead." Tidus said.

"….How did Lulu look? Did she have an annoyed look or something?" Naruto asked in a panicked tone.

"Not sure…I can't really tell." Tidus said scratches.

"Well…." Yuna said looking up slightly.

"Come on Yuna, you have to tell me!" Naruto said grabbing his head. "Is she mad? I know girls whom strike out at people when they are mad, mainly me!" Naruto shouted.

"Um…" Yuna said.

"Oh no. It's over, I'm done for man. She's going to burn me. She's going to strike me down with lightning man. IT's all over man, it's all over!" Naruto said panicked tone. He grabbed his hair before pulling on his blonde spikes. Yuna giggled as Tidus chuckled.

"I'm just joking Naruto. She wasn't annoyed or anything." Yuna said. Naruto looked at her and blinked before sighing. "I think." She said. Naruto looked up at her as she smiled at him. "Shall we go?" She asked putting on the ring.

"Yes." Naruto said as Tidus nodded. They turned before they started to walk out of the small clearing. "So…what she said back there…there attributes raise with yours right…So to make your aeons stronger, you must get stronger?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." She said. She looked at him as a huge grin appeared on his face.

"What's up with the grin?" Tidus asked.

"Oh, I'm just thinking of a neat way to get Yuna stronger." Naruto said.

"hm?" Yuna let out.

"What way is that?" Tidus asked.

"When we stop for a little bit…I will tell you." Naruto said rubbing his hands together.

"Hey bone head!" Wakka shouted out. Naruto looked toward him on reflex before tilting his head.

"Tidus I think he is referring to you." Naruto said.

"I don't think so." Tidus said as they came to the group.

"I'm pretty sure it's you." Naruto said.

"No, it you." Tidus said.

"No…" Naruto stopped and looked at Lulu who had a stern expression on her face before dashing behind Yuna.

"Uzumaki. Why are you making it a habit of going off alone?" She asked in her stoic tone. Naruto poked his head out from behind Yuna and looked at Lulu.

"It..wasn't intentional. I just seen a lady alone…and was wondering if she was ok." Naruto said in a meek voice.

"What a stupid excuse, ya?" Wakka said.

"Well…" Yuna said.

"There was actually a woman he was speaking to." Tidus said scratching his head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Naruto said quickly nodding his head.

"And you think it is alright to leave the group because of that?" Lulu asked.

"…no…" Naruto said lowly.

"What?" Lulu said as Naruto hid behind Yuna.

"N-n-no." Naruto let out.

"Come out when you speak." She said in a scolding tone. Naruto peeked out his eyes watering as he sniffed.

"Lulu…Can we just let him off this final time….I'm pretty sure he didn't do it on purpose…right Naruto?" Yuna asked looking back at him. Naruto nodded and Yuna looked back at Lulu. "I think he's sorry." Yuna said.

"Yuna you are too lenient." Lulu said. Yuna flinched back slightly as Naruto came up with an idea.

"No she isn't…" Naruto said as everyone looked to him.

"Oh really?" Lulu said.

"Yea….She's going to punish me a little later on…" Naruto said.

"Huh?" Yuna let out looking back at him. Naruto poked her back and winked as she jumped. "Y-yeah. I'm going to punish him when we stop." Yuna said sweating slightly. Lulu and Wakka looked at each other as Tidus looked at her. Lulu looked back at her raising an eyebrow.

"And what exactly are you going to do?" Lulu asked.

"Um…." Yuna let out looking back at Naruto.

"She said she was going to beat some sense into me." Naruto said. Yuna's mouth dropped open as she looked back at Naruto.

"Really? Yuna said this?" Lulu said in disbelief.

"Yes she did. She said that two times is bad enough but a third time can't be taken lightly. She wasn't going to tell you guys because she thought you would think she was treating me too harshly." Naruto said nodding. They looked at him strangely before looking at Yuna.

"This I have to see." Wakka said as Auron shook his head. Lulu looked at him before palming her head.

"Me too." Tidus said.

'There is no way she said all of that.' She thought. "I would like to see this as well." Lulu said.

"Then we should get moving. The sooner we get to a place to rest the quicker you can see." Naruto said grinning.

"For someone who is about to be punished….you have a mighty big grin." Lulu said. Naruto's grin changed to a quivering frown as Auron chuckled to himself.

"Anyway, Shall we get going?" Naruto asked. They nodded before turning. Naruto tapped Yuna and smiled. "Thanks for the help." Naruto whispered.

"B-but.." Yuna let out.

"Ah don't worry. I already have a plan and it will help you too." Naruto said nodding.

"Help me?" Yuna repeated.

"Yep. It works in to the hold training idea I have for you." Naruto said looking at her. Naruto smiled before everyone stopped. Naruto stopped and looked ahead spotting a Wolf fiend, a Raldo, and a white floating fiend that looked similar to ice. Auron, Lulu, and Wakka moved quickly to confront them. "So…what is that?" Naruto asked pointing at the floating fiend.

"It's a white element." Yuna said.

"So magic right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Lulu answered. Wakka started things off by throwing his ball at the wolf. The wolf jumped to the side easily evading the ball before dashing at Wakka. Wakka leaned to the side just as it tried to slash him. It claws lightly slashed Wakka's chest and moved passed him. It landed on the ground and continued as everyone in the group spread out a little except Naruto. Naruto looked at it before lashing out grabbing the fiend by it's neck. It growled out clawing at Naruto's arm. Wakka caught his ball before looked back at fiend currently in Naruto's grasped.

"C-cool!" Wakka let out as Naruto raised it into the air before crouching turning the fiend upside down and bring it down fast toward the ground. The ground cracked as the fiend gave out it's final howl. Naruto watched it disappear from his hand as pyreflies escaped into the air.

"Hmph." Auron let out before dashing forward and striking the Raldo. It fell to the ground before a burst of pyreflies came from its body. It disappeared as Lulu raised her hand.

"Fira!" She let out. A large fireball appeared in front of her before she moved her hand toward the fiend. The fireball hit it and it broke apart before pyreflies flew from it's body. Naruto stared at his hand before as he opened and closed it.

'I wonder why they disappear like that.' He thought. 'It is possible that the pyreflies are what compose its body thus when they are killed they are no longer able to maintain their physical forms. If I think of it like that then fiend and kinda like ghosts or something….But thinking back the sinspawn we defeated in Killika also disappeared into pyreflies. Does that mean that sin it's is a giant fiend? Hm I don't think that could be true considering that it was defeated a few times. Maybe it hasn't been truly defeated then. Only forced to rest for a while so it could heal or something. But if that's the case it would have to hide or something and where exactly could it hide is the question. Hm…..Maybe, just maybe I'm thinking of this in a wrong perspective.' Naruto thought.

"HEY WAKE UP!" Naruto heard. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he grabbed the person who just yelled in his ear. He quickly flipped the person over his shoulder. The moment the person hit the ground Naruto drew his sword and placed it near the person's neck. Naruto heard startled gasped before blinking. He looked up as everyone stared at him. He looked back down to see Tidus sweating a lot.

"Damn…Sorry Tidus." Naruto said shaking his head.

"Um….N-no problem….but could you remove your sword?" Tidus asked. Naruto quickly put his sword back on his back before using his grip on Tidus to pull him up.

"You ok?" Naruto asked checking him over.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. But what's up with you?" Tidus asked.

"Huh?" Naruto let out tilting his head.

"You just blanked out on us." Wakka said.

"Did I?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. We have called you for over a minute now." Lulu said.

"Oh. Sorry. I guess I was lost in thought there." Naruto said.

"I guardian must be ever vigilant to protect their summoner. To lose concentration could mean a summoners death." Auron said. Naruto looked at him and nodded with his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Ok. I understand." Naruto said nodding. 'Like anything here could….Well maybe sin.' Naruto thought. Naruto glanced at his arm remember it was suppose to be bleeding only to see it clear. He tilted his head in confusion before looking at Yuna. She looked back at him and smiled as he mouthed thanks. They started to walk ahead once again as Naruto hummed lightly.

They walked up the road spotting Elma near the opening to a clearing. Naruto waved at her and she hesitantly waved back. They walked a little further ahead and Naruto saw a little girl knelling near some flowers and a woman who is wearing a red shirt and green dress. She spotted them as they got closer. "Lady summoner." The older woman said and the young girl got up before turning around. She ran to them before looking up at Yuna.

"You're a summoner?" She asked.

"Yes. My name is Yuna." Yuna said moving her hands behind her back.

"I'm Calli." The little girl said.

"Nice to meet you Calli." Yuna said smiling. Yuna knelt down to Calli's height moving her dress a little.

"Lady Yuna, are you going to bring us the calm?" Calli asked.

"Yes. Very soon." Yuna said smiling brightly.

"Hehehe, Yay!" Callie let out before running around Yuna. Naruto smiled chuckling a little drawing the attention of Lulu and Tidus as Yuna stood up.

"We are looking forward to another calm My lady Summoner." The woman said as the little girl stopped.

"I will do my best." Yuna said nodding.

"And good luck to your Guardians as well." She said. Tidus raised his arm a little before thrusting it down as Wakka looked away rubbing his head. Auron looked up raising his gloved hand to his chin and Naruto nodded with a smile. She turned back to Yuna as Naruto looked into the sky. He smiled before his eyes widen and the sky turned red. A burning village flashed before his eyes before he closed them quickly. He tilted his head down before shaking his head. He raised his hand and rubbed his eyes before opening them. He saw the lady doing a prayer before she and Calli walked off.

After a little bit Calli turned around before waving at Yuna. Yuna smiled before waving back at her. Naruto saw the girl smile as he repressed the images to the back of his mind. He watched as she turned around before walking ahead with the woman. Tidus turned around after they were out of sight and walked a little back. "What's the calm?" He asked.

"The calm is a time of peace. It comes after a summoner defeats sin. It last until sin reappears." Lulu explained.

"Da….huh?" Tidus let out taking a thinking pose.

"Sin dies and is reborn." Yuna said.

"Hm?" Naruto let out only loud enough for Auron to look at him.

"Oh I get it. I thought it is weird. Yuna's dad defeated Sin ten years ago, right? But didn't make much since till now." Tidus said.

'He's an idiot.' Naruto thought. 'But…this whole being reborn thing really strikes me as odd….' He thought.

"Wait….If it just comes back…." Tidus started.

"Don't say it isn't worth it!" Yuna said nearly shouting with her head down. "Because it is." Yuna said looking up at him. Naruto stared confused with a slightly opened mouth. "Even for a little while…people can sleep in their beds without being afraid. That kind of time is worth anything. So don't say it isn't worth it." Yuna said. Naruto stared raising his hand and scratching his head.

'I…wonder about that.' Naruto thought. Naruto looked at Tidus and watched as his head dropped. "Um….I think we should go ahead….Staying in one spot like this, will draw fiends to us." Naruto said trying to get the pressure off Tidus.

"He's right." Lulu said. Everyone nodded before turning and walking down the road. Tidus stayed back a little and Naruto walked over to him.

"Lets go." Naruto said patting his shoulder. Tidus nodded and the two of them walked behind the rest of the group.

For the next ten minutes everyone walked down the path stopping more than five times to fight off fiends and collect the money after the battles. "How many fiends are on this one road?" Naruto asked with a heavy sigh.

"Welcome to being a guardian." Wakka said

"Hm…Hey Wakka since you done this before….I have a question." Naruto said.

"Shoot." Wakka said.

"For all the fiends that you have encounter in your pervious journeys…what should I expect on the range of difficulty that the fiends will display a little further on in this journey?" Naruto asked. 'Yes I finally sound intelligent…Sakura if you could see me now.' Naruto thought with a proud look.

"As we go on they will get considerable stronger. You would do best to prepare yourself." Auron said. Naruto blinked and smiled.

"Oh yeah you went all the way to the end huh?" Naruto let out more to himself then to him. "Alright…If you don't mind can we speak later on?" Naruto asked. Auron looked back at him before nodding. 'I hope he has more answers…..' Naruto train of thought stopped as he looked at a large cart being pulled by a lone chocobo. He noticed two people at the front of the chocobo as it walked forward. Naruto tilted his head but stopped as a raldo, a Mi'ihen fang, and a grey flying fiend came their way.

Naruto, Auron, and Tidus came to the front of the group to confront the three fiends. "Hey…..is there anything I should know about this fiend?" He asked pointing at a flying, one eyed, grey colored fiend.

"A floating eye." Auron said rubbing his chin. "It's weak against lightning and it has an attack that could inflict confusion." Auron said.

"Confusion?" Naruto asked. He turned to the floating eye as it moved it's wings over it's one eyes before swinging it back. Naruto moved his sword in front of him as an in invisible force shot from the large eye of the creature. Naruto was pushed back a few inches before he peeked from behind his sword. "Interesting. He got any more tricks?" Naruto asked.

"Not that I know of." Wakka said.

"Ok." He said. Auron, Tidus, and Naruto all ran forward toward their intended targets at the same time. Once they all reached their targets they swung their blades. In one slash both the Raldo and Fang was taken out. The floating eye on the other hand happened to dodge Naruto's slash. Naruto flew a little bit away from Naruto as Naruto's blade made contact with the ground.

"Whoa ho, ho Naruto you missed." Tidus said grinning as the pyreflies of two of the fiends disappeared. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he ran at it again. He leapt at it and swung his blade horizontally only for it to fly up once again. Naruto landed on the ground and quickly turned to it growling. He jumped at it again this time swinging his blade vertically. The fiend managed to dodge it as Naruto moved one of his hands into his shirt. He brought his hand out tossing a kunai at the fiend. The fiend moved getting grazed by the kunai. Naruto dropped to the ground and looked up at the fiend.

"I hate enemies that can fly with a passion." Naruto said sighing. He watched as it once again prepared to use is gaze and crouched slightly. He jumped back as the fiend attacked. He did three hand seals with his sword in the middle of his hand before he landed. He closed his eyes glowing a light blue color as he lifted his sword up above him. He began to twirl his sword around him as the sword glowed blue. Wind started to circle around it as the fiend got ready to attack once again. Naruto narrowed his eyes just before swinging his blade diagonally then horizontally, then vertically at the winged fiend.

Everyone blinked as seeing three blue thin lines shot off towards the fiend. It passed through it and the fiend fell immediately as pyreflies flew from it's body. Naruto let out a sigh as he smiled. "FINALLY!" Naruto shouted raising his hands into the air.

"Hm…interesting attack." Auron said putting his sword into his sheath.

"I know." Naruto said smiling as he placed his sword on his back. "Now back to hunt that chocobo!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Lulu palmed her forehead before shaking her head. Yuna moved out in front of him smiling.

"Then let's go shall we." Yuna said. Naruto gave her a hug grin before nodding.

"Off we go!." He shouted out. He quickly grabbed her and put her on his back.

"Kyaa!" She let out.

"Whoa! What are you.." Wakka stopped his sentence as Naruto jumped off toward the chocobo.

"That idiot." Lulu said as they began to run after them.

Yuna held onto Naruto for dear life as she closed her eyes tightly. Naruto leapt forward onto one of the ruins before jumping into the air. "Hehehe." He laughed. Yuna heard his laughter and opened her right eye. She looked over his shoulder and noticed they were in the air.

"N-naruto!" Yuna let out as they started to descend. Naruto smiled and looked back.

"Don't worry….I'm a pro at this." He said landing on the top of another set of ruins. He quickly jumped in the air as Yuna opened her other eye. She looked out for her view point and could see the sight of the entire road. She smiled as Naruto grinned. "Oh look we caught up with the chocobo." He said. Yuna looked down at the ground and spotted the chocobo that was pulling the large cart. "Shall we go down, Yuna?" He asked.

"Y-yes." Yuna let out blushing slightly. Naruto shifted his weight and they started to descend towards the carriage that was being pulled over to the left side of the road. He narrowed his eyes as Luzzu and Gatta ran over to the right. He landed just behind the carriage. He looked back at Yuna and smiled.

"So….How was it?" He asked crouching down.

"Um….i-it was ok." She said with a slight stutter as she got off his back.

"That's great." Naruto said turning to her. "I remember the sight from the cliff just outside Besaid village and I thought you might like the view of this place, though there isn't much to see." Naruto said rubbing is head. Yuna stared at him before giving him a gently smile.

"Thank you." She said smiling. Naruto blushed nervously at her as he closed his eyes.

"You're welcome…but I'm sorry about forcing it on you, I should have asked first." Naruto said.

"Apology accepted...though they will be mad." Yuna said. Naruto stopped and looked at her. His eyes widen and his mouth dropped in realization.

"Dang! I forgot about them." Naruto replied grabbing his hair. "This time I'm going to get punished." Naruto said as Yuna looked at him with a sorrowful look. "Well…It doesn't matter. I showed you a good sight so it's worth it." Naruto said smiling. She gave him a smile remembering the view from the air. "Maybe later on we will be able to do it again." He said. Yuna blinked before smiling.

"Maybe if we get the chance." She said.

"I hope we do." Naruto grinned at her nodding. He looked over to the two crusaders and blinked. "How about we check on those two." Naruto said.

"I think we should wait first." Yuna said. Naruto nodded at her before turning to the road.

"How bad do you think I'm going to get it?" Naruto asked. Yuna looked at him before taking a thoughtful expression.

"I think Wakka might hit you…and Lulu, I'm not sure whether she will scold you or hit you with lightning." Yuna said.

"Does she usually do that?" Naruto asked.

"No but considering she hit you with lightning when you was messing with her, I don't know what to think." Yuna said.

"Ah! So if she does decide to him me with a spell, should I say still or run?" Naruto asked.

"I not sure….If you run it would get worst, but if you stay still you would get injured." Yuna said.

"I've been hit with lightning before….and I don't think her thunder spell could match up with that." Naruto said.

"Hm? How many times have you been hit by lightning?" Yuna asked. Naruto looked at her before counting it over in his mind.

"I…don't even remember." Naruto said. "I believe it was more than ten time though." Naruto said. "Not including Lulu's attack." Naruto said.

"Ha!" Yuna let out surprised. "How did you…" Yuna's stopped her question when a ball rammed into Naruto's head hard.

"AH!" He let out fall back at the ball flew back into the air. Yuna stared slightly startled at the sudden attack. Naruto rubbed his forehead and sat up. He saw them running up to them and thought over his limited options. He simply gave up and watched as they came closer.

"Uzumaki." Lulu called out in a slightly angrier tone. Naruto stood up and held out both of his hands.

"I know what you are going to say." Naruto said as they stopped. "And I realize that I screwed up." Naruto said. "Taking Yuna ahead by myself presented great danger to her concerting the fact that I took her away everyone. Not mentioning the fact that we both was in the air." Naruto said. Everyone stared at him as Lulu's eyes twitched. "Not only that but I didn't ask or give any warning to what I was about to do" Naruto said.

"….Thunder." Lulu said raising her hand and swinging it down.

"AHHH!" Naruto yelled in pain as he was hit. He dropped to the ground smoking as Yuna covered her mouth.

"Ohhhhh that had to hurt." Tidus let out. Naruto twitched a few times before he sat up. He looked at Lulu and shook his head.

"So…..am I forgiven?" Naruto asked. Lulu narrowed her eyes at him as he gave her his puppy dog eyes. She adverted her eyes as Naruto stood. Wakka grabbed him in a head lock and started to rub his head with his knuckles hard.

"Not yet you aren't." Wakka said.

"Ow, ow, ow." Naruto let out trying to get out as he was pulled along.

"Now come on." Wakka said pulling his head.

"Ah! Let go!" Naruto let out.

"Hey!" Gatta called out as they moved back over to the carriage. "Hey, we saw the game you guys were great." Gatta said. Tidus pumped out his chest and Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

"Congratulations, Wakka." Luzzu said. Wakka let go of Naruto and nervous rubbing his head. Naruto quickly escaped rubbing his head. Wakka looked at him as Naruto turned. Naruto spotted both Lucil and Elma riding up on their chocobo and sighed.

'Hopefully they will forget.' He thought as they came to a spot right next to them.

"Hey! Stop loafing around!" Elma said.

"Uh…the lady summoner and her guardian…." Gatta started.

"This mission requires our full attention. We've got no time to waste! Understood." She said in a commanding tone.

"Yes, Ma'am! Apologizes ma'am." Luzzu said moving his right hand to his chest while moving his feet together.

"Carry on." Lucil said. Lucil and Elma both turned from the way they have come before riding off. Luzzu turned to Gatta once they were out of hearing rang.

"See? Keep your head down, and say "Sir" a lot and you'll do fine." Luzzu said.

"Right sir." Gatta said nodding.

"Wait, are you serious?" Naruto asked. "That really works?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Luzzu said.

"Oooooh! No wonder I always get punched in the face." Naruto said in realization. Yuna giggled as Wakka started to laugh. Luzzu turned to Yuna and bowed slightly.

"Hey, Yuna." Luzzu called out. "Even though Yevon rejected us…we still believe in you. That won't ever change." Luzzu said.

"Thank you, Sir Luzzu, Sir Gatta." Yuna said nodding. "But you know….It's not too late for you to go back to Besaid and…."

"We should get going sir." Gatta said interrupting Yuna. Luzzu nodded before he turned to the carriage. They noticed it was no longer where they left it and quickly turned around. They saw it moving off down the path before running off towards it. Naruto, Wakka, and Tidus started to laugh out loud as Lulu shook her head.

"That's good." Naruto said smiling. 'But I wonder what was in the back of the carriage.' Naruto thought. "Shall we…"

"Don't think you're off the hook, ya?" Wakka said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Naruto said. Everyone started walking forward with Yuna in the middle. They were forced to stop as a Mi'hen fang and a dual horn came. Tidus, Kimarhi, and Auron confronted them as Naruto watched. "Hey Lulu." Naruto called out.

"Yeah?" She answered as she watched Auron attack.

"What's the limits with your spells?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking at him.

"Like can they get upgraded or can you just make new spells?" Naruto asked.

"Upgraded spells are considered different spells all together." Lulu said.

"Ah! So it would be easier to case to spell of low level then to have to rely on how much magical power you put in a spell. Interesting." Naruto said nodding.

"Hm….Guessing from your….techniques how much of your energy you put determines how strong it is." Lulu said.

"Nope." Naruto said.

"Hm?" Lulu let out looking at him.

"It's like this." Naruto said. "If you use too much chakra…depending on the jutsu I could over extend it in a sense or all the chakra that was not necessary would go to waste. But if I don't use enough chakra for any jutsu, they won't work." Naruto said. "Oh and for some of them if I use too much chakra they would back fire on me." Naruto said. Lulu stared at him taking in the information. "Ah look their done." Naruto said. Lulu looked back to them to see pyreflies flying into the air.

"Naruto do your scroll….technique also use chakra?" Lulu asked as they started walking.

"Scroll technique?" Naruto asked. "Oh you mean my sealing techniques." Naruto said in realization.

"Yeah." She said.

"Well it takes a little more than just chakra." Naruto said. "It takes the right seal incantation for them to actually work. There are actually other seals that I can use....but I'm not really good at using them as of yet." Naruto said.

"What happens when you do?" Yuna asked.

"They blow up." Naruto said. Everyone looked at him as he looked up. "But they are big seals, what is to be expected from a novice." Naruto said.

"How big of an explosion do they cause?" Tidus asked.

"Huge." Naruto said emphasizing it with his arms. "I was told not to do it in my house because of that." Naruto said grinning.

"You blew up your house?!" Wakka stated surprised.

"Yeah…it was funny….after a few weeks that is." Naruto said.

"We'll defeat Sin Anyway we can!" A young man said just ahead of them.

"But Yevon's teaching say…." A young female said.

"Enough." The man said. The man then walked away as the young woman looked down.

"I-I only meant to…" The woman said.

"Are you alright?" Yuna asked walking up to her.

"Lady Summoner…." She said doing the prayer. Yuna did the same as Naruto turned slightly.

"It is a honor, my lady." She said. "My name is Shelinda. I am a disciple of Yevon." She said.

"What was all that about? The crusader's operation?" Wakka asked.

"You mean what Gatta and Luzzu was talking about?" Tidus asked.

"I heard they was using forbidden Machina. I had to stop them" Shelinda said.

"Huh? Why?" Tidus asked.

"The use of Machina is strictly forbidden by Yevon priesthood." Lulu explained.

"That bad, ya?" Wakka said.

"Let them use what they want. They still won't defeat sin." Auron said. Naruto looked at him taken in everything that is being said.

"But it's not about defeating sin. The teachings of Yevon must be upheld!" Shelinda said.

"Yeah! Right!" Wakka agreed.

"But you don't understand! The Crusaders won't even listen to me. And it's all because I'm just a lowly acolyte." She said.

'I don't think that is the reason.' Naruto thought.

"Don't say that." Yuna said.

"Ha!" Shelinda let out surprised.

"Well, I haven't been a summoner for very long myself, you see. Still, I can't put myself down every time I fail. People are depending on me. They are depending on the both of us!" Yuna said.

"Yes, yes your right, my lady. Absolutely right." She said happily. "Thank you so much, lady Yuna. Now, I feel I have the courage to finish my training." Shelinda said.

'This is very odd…very odd in deed. Why should it matter what is used to defeat sin? Shouldn't sin's death justify the means to which it is done?' Naruto thought. '..I don't understand.' He thought as the group started walking forward. He walked after them silently in thought. After a few minutes they came to blue round inn.

"We rest here." Auron said causing the group to stop.

"But this is an Al Bhen shop." Wakka said as Auron and Naruto walked passed them. Naruto stopped and looked back at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would it matter?" Naruto asked

"They don't believe in Yevon, and in Luca they….They kidnapped Yuna." Wakka argued.

"Where was her Guardians?" Auron asked. Both Wakka and Lulu palm there head as Naruto smiled.

"Wakka….I kind a got my fill of beating them up for that. And it was fun watching Yuna knock them out." Naruto said. Everyone looked at him as Yuna turned away slightly. "Besides after all that we should rest a little." Naruto said. Wakka put on a defiant look as Naruto sighed.

"They are just concerned about your health." Yuna said.

"I'm not tired one bit." Wakka said.

"Well am I." Auron said. He turned around before walking towards the shop. Everyone followed him towards the shop. Naruto stopped just outside before he turned around. Yuna caught his movement before stopping.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Hm?" Naruto let out looking at her. "Oh nothing…I'm just not tired. I have a whole lot of energy left. So going to sleep won't happen for me." Naruto said grinning. "But don't mind me Yuna. You should get some rest…or would you like to administer my 'punishment' now?" Naruto asked smirking. Yuna's eyes widen slightly remembering the event earlier. She opened her mouth as Naruto smiled. "You don't have to really worry about it. It will only be a little training…Like with with Belgemine." Naruto said. Yuna looked at him before nodding. "Alright then." Naruto said. "Follow me." Naruto said.

"Alright." Yuna said. Naruto turned and walked a little passed the shop onto the field. Naruto stopped drawing his blade before stabbing it near a post.

"Ok here is as good of a place as any." Naruto said turning to her. "Summon your newest Aeon." Naruto said.

"But…" Yuna said.

"Don't worry Yuna. I'm really good at fighting." Naruto said. Yuna looked at little hesitant but nodded. Naruto jumped back as Yuna moved her arms out. Clear balls with fire in the middle rose from the ground before disappearing. Yuna brought both hands to her staff in front of her before twirling it slowly. Fire appeared on both ends of the staff as she twirled it while two smaller fire trails appeared before going towards where she held her staff. She ended it with her staff being held up straight and she moved her left hand down. The fire dropped onto the ground and she knelt down right afterward making it spread in four curved lines with a circle around it. It burnt the ground making it barren as a red seal appeared on the area before it rose up in the air bringing Yuna with it. Naruto watched as two layers of earth with a flaming beast in the middle of it shrouded by a sphere of flame. Naruto watched as it moved it's arms apart causing the fire sphere to explode and the earth above and below it to blow apart and Yuna to be sent slightly in the air.

Naruto watched as Yuna came down as Ifrit moved its arm out. Yuna landed softly on it's arm and it came down. It landed with a loud thump and Yuna jumped off it's large arm. It breathed out fire as it put it's fist on the ground. The fire aeon lifted his head before roaring loudly. Naruto smiled as he spread his legs. "Yuna." Naruto called out.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Don't hold back on me." Naruto said. Yuna nodded as she stepped to her aeon's side.

"Attack." She commanded. Ifrit charged toward Naruto on all fours before jumping up doing a flip. Naruto jumped to the right as it came down bringing its claws down fast. His claws cut through the ground as Naruto landed sliding. "Use meteor strike." Yuna commanded. Ifrit breathed out a fireball about half its size. It leaned back reeling its right arm back as it made a fist. It hit the fireball quickly sending it toward Naruto.

Naruto pushed off his right foot to his left going around the fire ball as Ifrit hit it. He dashed quickly at Ifrit adding chakra to his hands and feet. He threw a punch upon reaching the fire beast only for it to dodge barely. Naruto quickly swung his left foot at him. He hit it on his face causing Ifrit to jerk back. Naruto jumped back a second later as he prepared himself for the second round.

"Ifrit, use fire!" Yuna said. Naruto blinked as Ifrit gathered it's magical energy. It swung it's right hand towards Naruto and a fire ball shot off towards Naruto. Naruto blinked and jumped up dodging it. Naruto did a few hand seals before inhaling deeply.

'Katon: Gouryuukisoku.' Naruto thought before exhaling a red hot stream of fire. Ifrit didn't move and got doused in the fire. Naruto came down as he watched his fire get absorbed by Ifrit. "Wow that was pretty dumb. Shooting fire at a fire Aeon." Naruto said. Yuna giggled lightly as Naruto smiled. 'This is actually pretty bad….Wind increases fire…and Fire does nothing against him….I do know one water jutsu. But I haven't mastered it yet.' Naruto thought.

"Ifrit, use boost." Yuna commanded. Ifrit moved his arms close to him as he glowed. Naruto raised an eyebrow before smiling. He got into a fighting stance and took a deep breath. He shot off a second later disappearing to the observing eyes. Yuna blinked and saw Naruto just in front of Ifrit with his right arm drawn back.

"Shinseiryuugekido!" Naruto said. Naruto first punched Ifrit in its stomach. It doubled over slightly as Naruto lashed out with his right leg. He did a high kick, before doing a medium, and low kick. The moment his foot touched the ground he pivoted moving to his right while gathering chakra into his hand. He lashed out with the back of his right fist smashing Ifrit in his side. Ifrit flew off the ground heading for some wooden railing as Naruto disappeared. He appeared on the railing Ifrit was heading off to and jumped toward him. He moved his body kicking Ifrit with his left foot. He spun towards his left before kicking Ifrit again this time with his right foot. Ifrit flew back as Naruto headed towards the ground. The moment he landed he disappeared in a swirl of leaves before reappearing crouching just in the path of Ifrit. He jumped up bringing his left arm up for a uppercut as Ifrit reached him. Ifrit jerked slightly as Naruto's fist hit the side of his face. Naruto brought his right fist up as he moved his left fist down. Naruto's fist collided with Ifrit's face a second as he rose in the air bringing Ifrit higher into the air. Ifrit flew a little higher then Naruto before he came down a second after Naruto.

Naruto landed and smiled and looked at Yuna. She stared with her eyes wide as Ifrit came down a second later. He hit the ground hard picking up dust. Naruto panted slightly grinning at Yuna. His attention came back to Ifrit who forced himself to stand in a slouched position. 'Damn…he's still standing after that.' Naruto thought. Naruto prepared himself spotting Ifrit glowing. "hm.." Naruto let out.

"Ifrit, meteor strike." Yuna said. Naruto looked at her as Naruto looked back at Ifrit.

'I guess she can't hold back against me fully.' Naruto thought as Ifrit shot a fireball at him. Naruto looked back at Ifrit as the ball came at him. 'Fuck.' He thought crossing his arms in front of his chest, charging chakra though his arms. The fireball hit him dead on exploding on contact. Naruto flew back and hit the ground sliding across it. Naruto came to a stop his arms shaking in pain.

"Naruto!" Yuna shouted before running towards

'Are you telling me…it's power doesn't decrease when it's weaker?' He thought. 'I charged a lot of chakra into my arms and it still burns like hell. Not to mention it felt like I was hit dead in my chest!' He thought coughing as Yuna came to him.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" Yuna said quickly. Naruto looked at her panting before moving his arms.

"T-that…was some attack." Naruto said in weaker tone.

"Cure." Yuna said moving her hands over Naruto. Naruto glowed white for a second as the burns on his arms healed. "Naruto?" Yuna called. Naruto sat up panting as he blinked.

"I'm alright Yuna." Naruto said. Yuna let out a relieved sigh before she stood up. She held out her hand and Naruto gently grabbed her hand. She pulled him up to a standing position. Naruto wobbled a little and was about to fall forward only to be caught by Yuna.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah thank you…That meteor strike hit me harder than I thought it was going to." Naruto said. He looked down at her with a smile and a light blush. She looked up at him blushing slightly as well as she stared into his eyes. "um…Yuna?" Naruto called looking down. Yuna quickly looked down noticing she still had her arms around Naruto. She broke apart from Naruto looking away embarrassed. Naruto chuckled before looking at Ifrit. "Yuna…." He called.

"Um..Yes." Yuna replied.

"I think you should…um send him back…" Naruto said pointing at Ifrit. Yuna looked at Ifrit and nodded.

"Alright." Yuna said before waving her hand. Ifrit stood straight before jumping back disappearing. Naruto looked at Yuna before smiling.

"You did well, Yuna" Naruto said smiling. Yuna looked at him and smiled. "But….your commands could have been much better. Against a physical enemy like me, using shield to block attack and then countering would have been best." Naruto said nodding. Yuna nodded slightly as Naruto grinned. He waved his hand at her to follow as he started to walk. Yuna followed after him as he walked towards the out stretch of land that is a little bit west of the shop. Naruto stopped a few feet from the end and sat down. He looked at the remains of some ruins out in the ocean. He looked at Yuna and panted the ground next to him. Yuna sat down next to Naruto as he smiled.

They both sat there looking into the distance in a comfortable silence as the wind blew passed them. "Naruto, there is something I'm been meaning to ask you." Yuna called looking at him.

"Yes Yuna?" Naruto replied smiling.

"Before….when we was on the Al bhed ship…" Yuna started.

"You want to know about how I looked like that Al bhed right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Can you change into anybody?" She asked. Naruto smiled before making a single hand seal.

"Henge no jutsu." Naruto said and he was engulfed in smoke. Yuna coughed out closing her eyes as she fanned the smoke away from her. She opened her eyes and blinked as she stared at her cope. "Sorry for my unpleasant actions." Naruto said politely in her voice bowing. Yuna mouth opened slightly hearing her own voice. She reached out and poked Naruto on his shoulder checking to see if it was real.

"It's real." Yuna said.

"You can't tell from a single poke." Naruto said smiling as he reached out to her.

"Huh?" She let out as Naruto grabbed her wrist gently. He let her hand to his chest. She blushed brightly freezing slightly as she touched his or better yet her own chest. He smiled at her with a lightly blush as Yuna squeezed lightly. Yuna blinked slightly as Naruto removed his hand.

"So, what do you think?" Naruto asked. Yuna blinked at her clone before nodding.

"H-how?" Yuna asked.

"I just have to mentally envision the form I want to change into and unleash my chakra in order to take the form." Naruto said. Yuna nodded as Naruto smiled at her.

"I think I understand." Yuna said. Naruto looked at her hand and grinned widely. Yuna noticed it and retracted her hand quickly.

"Hehehehe." Naruto chuckled standing. "Now Auron." Naruto said. He was engulfed in a puff of smoke and once it cleared Naruto stood in Auron's form with his arm in his shirt. "Yuna, to be strong, you must wear cool sunglasses like me." Naruto said fixing his glasses. Yuna giggled covering her mouth.

"Naruto, that's not nice." Yuna said between giggles. Naruto smiled before making another hand seal.

"Next up….Wakka!" Naruto said before he was engulfed by smoke. A few seconds later a Wakka look alike stood in Naruto's place. "Yuna, you got to watch out for those bone heads, ya? They are idiots." He said trying to imitate Wakka's accent. Yuna started to giggle once again at his failed attempt. Naruto smiled once again making a seal.

"Now Kimahri." Naruto said. In a puff of smoke Naruto took on kimahri's form. Naruto looked down at Yuna with his arms crossed keeping a straight face. Yuna looked up at Naruto as kimahri's face started to twitch. After a few seconds he busted out laughing causing Yuna to laugh as well. "I'm sorry, I can't do it." Naruto said between laughs as he was engulfed by smoke.

"hehehe, you looked so funny." Yuna said giggling. Naruto smiled at her making a seal.

"Now Lulu…." Naruto said Lulu's appearance appearing in his mind. Her form shifted slightly just as he was engulfed in a puff of smoke. As the smoke disappeared Yuna covered her mouth in shock with a blush on her face. Naruto looked at his new transformation and frowned. He appeared in Lulu's form. Just with a black bikini top on that barely covered her cleavage and a long black skirt that had no sides and was held together by a golden ring at either side of her hips. "This isn't right." Lulu's voice came out. He shrugged before bending over slightly and moving his now smaller right hand to his mouth and his left to his leg. He blew a kiss towards Yuna as she quickly stood.

"Na-na-na…" Yuna stuttered out. Naruto leaned back up and looked at his transformation once again.

"Hey Yuna, you think Lulu would be mad if she saw me like this?" Naruto asked.

"Yes…Very." He heard.

"Wow Yuna you sounded just like Lulu there." Naruto said looking at her. He noticed she was looking to his left and frowned. He started to get nervous as he slowly looked where Yuna was looking. His eyes widen and his mouth dropped open as he spotting Lulu. "L-l-lulu…" Naruto let out his body being engulfed in smoke. He took a step back with his arms out.

"What do you think you are doing?" Lulu asked.

"Testing my ability." Naruto said glancing at Yuna. "I figured I need to test my limitations here considering I haven't before. And how it got to you…I have no idea." Naruto said. Yuna glanced at him as Lulu stared.

"Hmph. Yuna you should go inside and get some rest." Lulu said. "I'll advise you to get some rest also." Lulu said looking at Naruto.

"Ok. Today was a tough day after all." Naruto said. Yuna nodded in agreement and Lulu turned. "I mean, holding a straight face for so long was hard work." Naruto said smiling at Yuna. Yuna started giggling knowing what he meant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man walked passed a check point for the army of the land and stopped. He looked at the two paths to take before deciding to take the path on the right. He started to walk forward before something reached his senses. He stopped and smirked. "What is this now?" He asked himself in a surprised tone. "Is that Naruto Uzumaki I sense?" He asked. "He must be close and I thought I wouldn't be able to sense him with that creature sending energy waves out like it has. I was hoping to find that thing first to destroy, get some practice in…but I'll settle for Naruto first and then this creature." He said before walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes before letting out a loud yawn. He moved his right hand from underneath his pillow revealing a kunai in his hand. He looked at it before stretching his arms out. He swung his feet over the sides of the bed before getting up. He moved over to his kunai pouch and put his kunai inside of it. He grabbed his clothing that he laid out the night before and started to put it on. He now wore black pants and a sleeveless black shirt. Over it was a vest with many pouches. He put back on his strap before taking his sword and putting it in it. He put his pouch back on before he started to walk toward the door. He opened it and walked out to the hallway before he closed the door.

After Naruto made it outside he rolled his arms around a little before cracking his neck. "That was a peaceful night. Good thing Lulu forgot about my punishment that Yuna was supposed to give me." Naruto said. "It doesn't matter thought….But I feel like I forgot to do something." Naruto said closing his eyes taking a thinking pose. After a few minutes Naruto shrugged. "I'll remember it at some point." Naruto said.

His eyes snapped open a second later as a weapon came his way. He jumped back drawing an kunai as the weapon hit the ground. Naruto looked at it recognizing it before he looked up. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto….Leaving yourself so open. Have you learned nothing?" He heard.

Naruto looked around quickly until he spotted the person who asked the question on top of the shop. His eyes narrowed on the cloaked man as he spread his legs crouching slightly. "Kenji Katashi." Naruto growled out.

* * *

Henge no jutsu: Transformation Technique.

A.N 

It took me a long time to figure out how to do this chapter. Not to mention I almost lost all of this when I was almost done. So it took me a while to do. Who knew a chapter could be so hard. Anyway I'll try and update a few of my other stories because I think I got a little of my mojo back. I have actually be going back to the old chapters of some of my stories and editing them while adding some new things in them. So I've been busy. oh and before I forget for Naruto summoning in this...I don't think I will make that happen.

Oh and about the pairing again. I really want it to be Yuna and Naruto....but I'm stuck on something. I want to keep the scene where Yuna and Tidus kiss...and there lies my problem. I'm probably going to get a review back saying I could make it Yuna and Naruto kiss at that part...but it seems like it heading towards Yuna making a choice between the two. Everything that happened with Tidus and Yuna in the game is still happening in the story even if i don't write it. I'm going to be trying to make it as much as possible purely Naruto POV with some areas where it isn't. but hopefully I'll figure something out.

Thanks for readng my stories and review please.


	7. Operation Mi'hen

The guardian Ninja

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon Talking**"

'**Demon thinking'**

_Flashback_

Chapter 7

* * *

"Long time no see, Naruto." Kenji said jumping down. He landed on the ground crouching a little, barely making a sound. He walked a few feet away from the shop to the middle of the road with a smug smirk on his face. "Do you know how hard it is to find you? It took me nearly a week." He said. Naruto looked suspicious for a second, before glancing around.

"Well you should know that I am hard to find." Naruto let out. Kenji smiled at his remark before slightly fingering his hilt.

"Hmph, you're right." Kenji said. "So what have you been up to?" He asked. Naruto stared at him before throwing his kunai. With a swift flash of light the kunai flew up into the air. "My, my, my…." Kenji stopped noticing Naruto had his blade out and was already in a stance. "Wow, you don't want to catch up or nothing, straight to violence. I'm surprised at you. Have your senseis taught you anything?" Kenji mocked. Naruto simply glared at him glancing around a little. "Oh, looking for a place to fight are you?" Kenji asked grinning.

Naruto eyes snapped to him, his complete focus on the wayward warrior. "Not to say that it would be a bad thing." Kenji said looking up. Naruto eyes widen a little as he took a step back raising his right arm up. His eyes came down as Kenji appeared before him throwing a punch. Naruto managed to block it and threw his left hand out. He could see Kenji smirk as his punch was easily blocked. They broke apart quickly landing a few meters away from each other. "Your reflexes have gotten better. Let's check your endurance." Kenji said. Naruto jumped to the side quickly a second before a loud crack sounded out. He turned seeing Kenij with the heel of his foot planted into the ground. Before Naruto could even land Kenji was in front of Naruto thrusting his leg out toward him.

If Naruto had to describe just how he felt at the moment, he would say he was hit by raging bull, or a train. The moment he landed he tumbled rolling back until he hit something. He heard a loud squawk behind him before something jumped behind him. Naruto looked back as the chocobo behind him ran. 'Damn, too fast for me to react.' Naruto thought as he started to stand. He didn't have much time to think about anything before he jumped to the side. He looked at his previous position and frowned noticing Kenji with his foot extended. Naruto landed softly and stared at Kenji who smirked.

"So, you did get a little better. Last time I caught you with that." Kenji said deciding to lower his leg to the ground. Naruto narrowed his eyes a little a sparkle of confusing flashing across his face. Kenji caught it but paid no mind to it. Naruto growled out getting into a fighting stance, breifly eyeing his sword which lay on the ground behind Kenji. "My thoughts exact..." Kenji stopped and seemed to look at something just behind Naruto. Naruto wasn't stupid enough to look behind him and prepared himself. Kenji looked back at Naruto and grinned. "I guess we can put this on hold." He said.

Naruto blinked, confusion written on his face. This time Naruto looked back and saw what Kenji saw. At this time Naruto got angry at two things. The first is that he didn't sense that big ass fiend behind him. The second was that he just took his eyes off Kenji. He would have a chance to chew himself out for such a mistake but now wasn't the chance. He began look back but it was already too late. He felt Kenji's arm on his shoulder before an extreme jolt of pain surge through his right arm, mostly his shoulder. "Fuck!" Naruto let out jumping back. He landed too close to the fiend and watched Kenji finding him to bigger threat. 'My shoulder…the fucker!' He thought trying to move it. He frowned as realization hit him.

"Lets see how you do without using your right arm." Kenji said grinning. It took a second to realize what he meant. But when a loud breath caught his attention he realized it was too late.

"Ahhh! Someone help! The chocobos!" A female yelled out. Tidus quickly turned from the man he was talking to and looked at the door. Auron walked in the shop and looked toward Tidus.

"That's our cue. Let's go." Auron said.

"Huh?" Tidus let out.

"Ah! Thank you for your help. Please use this." The man said. Tidus turned to him just as he held his hand out. Tidus held out his hand and was given two veils. He looked at them recognizing them to be mega potions. He nodded in thanks before putting them away. Tidus turned quickly and ran out the store. He spotted Auron and stopped.

"To the chocobo corral." Lulu said. He turned to his left and nodded at her before turning again. They ran forward joining the rest of their group. Tidus looked at everyone before scratching his head.

"Where's Naruto?" Tidus asked.

"Don't know. He's missing." Wakka said.

"We'll have to find him later. We must deal with the situation at hand." Lulu said. They nodded before turning and walking forward. They made it half way to the holding pins of the chocobos before they stopped. Tidus looked around before three chocobos ran through the group. They looked at each other before running forward once again. They stopped upon hearing a loud shriek.

They turned towards the shop and looked up to see a monstrous fiend. The fiend is a little bit more than twice anyone of their sizes. Its head was large and was in the middle of its body. It had a huge mouth and large eyes. Its arms are long and bent at the elbow so his arms were forward. Its shoulders looked to have brownish shoulder pads. Its large hands are scaly and have has three fingers. Its feet are also scaly and teal unlike the rest of its blue body. In its large left hand was a struggling chocobo. In its right hand was Naruto who seemed to be struggling against the beast's grip.

"What the! Naruto!" Tidus shouted out as everyone looked on. It let out a large roar showing its two tongues before jumping down in the path of the chocobo corral. It turned to the right and stopped. The chocobo jumped out of its hand before dashing off in fear. It let off an angry roar before looking at Naruto.

"Let me the hell go!" Naruto shouted out. He kicked and kneed at the fiend doing nothing. 'Shit from this position I can't hurt it enough.' He thought. The group watched the fiend before running towards it. They got into range of it before stopping taking out their weapons, Tidus, lulu, and Auron out front.

"Hang on Naruto, we'll free you." Tidus shouted. Naruto blinked and looked away toward them.

"Thanks!" Naruto shouted out.

Tidus started things off first turning toward Lulu. He raised his left hand as he glowed a little. He swung it downward and a circular array surrounded her. It disappeared after a second and her movements started to speed up. Lulu quickly raised her hand up before bringing it down quickly. Fire erupted from below the fiend burning the bottom of the fiend. It jerked before standing normal. "Hey be careful!" Naruto shouted out.

"Hmph" Auron let out. He ran forward and brought his sword down upon its arm. It let out a shriek as it loosened his grip.

'Yes' Naruto though and began to move. The fiends grip increased once again before roaring.

"AH!" Naruto let out as a jolt of pain hit him suddenly. It swung its right fist toward Auron knocking him back from it. Auron let out a mere grunt as a blitzball flew overhead. It hit the chocobo eater on top of its head. A dark cloud of smoke loomed over its head as the ball flew back.

Yuna gathered her mana as she began to cast her spell. Kimarhi stood in front of her as the fiend ran at them. It aimed for lulu swinging its fists wildly. Naruto gritted his teeth as he was swung fast. Lulu moved back quickly dodging the blow. Tidus took the chance to get a quick slash on the fiend's arm as well. Naruto felt the pressure loosen a little before it increased. "Damn it...it's getting tighter." Naruto let out closing his right eye. Tidus frowned before he jumped back barely dodging a wild punch.

"We have to force it to let go." Tidus let out. "But hitting it's arm isn't helping." He added.

"Then we wait until the perfect chance." Auron said.

"Cure." Yuna let out moving her staff toward Auron. Auron glowed a little his wound healing. Auron dashed forward once again as Lulu raised her hand gathering her magical energy. Auron swung his blade slashing through the fiend before jumping back.

"Fira." Lulu said swinging her arm down fast. Fire erupted below the fiend once again but this time the fiend was knocked onto its back. "Now is the perfect chance." Lulu said. Tidus and Wakka ran forward quickly. Naruto began to struggle scrunching up his face in pain.

"Fuck!" Naruto let out. Tidus jumped onto the friend as it rocked back and forth. He stabled himself as Wakka reached its arm. Wakka grabbed its hand trying to pull it open.

"Hang on Naruto." Tidus let out.

"I'll try." Naruto said. Tidus grabbed onto one of its large fingers and pulled back. Naruto turned once again trying to break out.

"Damn it!" Tidus shouted as he fell back. At that moment Auron came up next bringing his sword down hard toward the chocobo eater arm. Wakka managed to let go just in time to dodge the large blade. The fiend gripped Naruto tighter in pain.

"Ah!" Naruto let out.

"Naruto!" Yuna let out. The fiend started to rock faster knocking Tidus off.

"Damn." Tidus let out as all three of them retreated. It managed to get back to its feet and swung Naruto back and forth. The fiend put out its arms before starting running towards the group. It hit everyone, pushing everyone back towards cliff. Everyone shook it off and Auron looked back.

"It's trying to push us off. Push it back." Auron said.

"What about Naruto?" Yuna asked.

"We must defeat it to make it let him go." Auron said. Tidus and Auron ran forward at once each swinging their blades. They cut through it before it tried to punch Tidus. Yuna gathered mana and healed Lulu of her wounds as Lulu herself raised her arm up.

"Fira" Lulu said swinging her arm down. Fire burst from under the fiend knocking the fiend over once again. Kimahri shot forward at that time and swing his lance slicing through the fiend lower body. Wakka punted his ball hard knocking into the leg of the fiend. Auron narrowed his eyes as he outstretched his left hand. He glowed a little before running forward. He brought his sword down fast striking the chocobo eater. Red energy surged around the fiend before it dispersed. Naruto felt the grip around him loosen just a bit and tried to force himself out.

Kimarhi slashed at it again forcing it back and Naruto out of its grip. Naruto grunted as he hit the ground rolling a little. "Naruto!" Tidus let out as they ran forward. Naruto forced himself off the ground with his one hand and grunted. He looked up to see them surrounding him.

"Are you ok?" Lulu asked.

"For the most part... yes." Naruto answered as the fiend rocked back to its feet. Naruto stood up his right arm at his side.

"Naruto…your shoulder." Lulu said as calm as ever.

"Yeah. I know." He said. "I'll put it back after this is over." He said.

"Ok. Now that you are free. Let's take this thing out fast." Tidus said. As if on cue the fiend spread its arms apart before running at them. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he gathered chakra into his feet and his left arm. He dashed forward lashing out with his left fist. The unsuspecting fiend slid back a few feet from the force.

"What the?" Wakka let out noticing Naruto in front of them.

"Hm." Auron let out before running forward. Everyone else followed quickly after only Tidus and Auron breaking ranks to go after the fiend. Tidus got to it first slashing at its gut. The creature let out a loud shriek of pain before swinging its fist at Tidus. Tidus managed just barely to dodge the attack and spotted Auron going in towards its right side. Auron cut through the fiend before jumping back.

Lulu raised her arm again before bringing it down fast. "Fira." She let out. Fire rose up under him burning the fiend. Naruto narrowed his eyes noticing something was off. He had lost sight of Kenji when the fiend had grabbed him and that was something very bad. He had learned never to let an enemy out of sight. His teacher would be disappointed in him. He shook his head knowing that now wasn't the time to think of such things. First his arm, then this fiend, then his sword, and last Kenji...well maybe not in that order. Naruto gritted his teeth as he grabbed his right arm.

"Bastard." Naruto mumbled. He made a single seal gathering chakra around him. He could feel it, the slight presence that was with him. He mentally pulled on it and turned back with his arm outstretched. His large sword came to his hand and he caught it turning forward.

The fiend ran toward Tidus reeling its arm back to strike him. Tidus was hit hard knocking him back a few steps. "Ow." He let out. Naruto immediately took his place holding his blade tight in his arm. Kimahri ran forward as it retreated. He swung his lance quickly cutting the fiend. Auron swung his blade once again cutting through it. The fiend fell back onto its back once again. Naruto's eyes flashed red as he dashed forward. He stopped just in front of the downed fiend before swinging his massive blade. The fiend jerked before flying back off the ground. Everyone blinked as Naruto begun to walk a little closer. They ran up to him as it began to rock back and forth. The Chocobo Eater got to its feet before extending its arms.

It ran at them as Naruto moved forward. He threw up his sword before extending his left hand. He gathered chakra into his arm, strengthen his muscles and into his feet sticking to the ground. The fiend hit his arm causing him to slide back a little. Naruto grunted as he held it back.

"Whoa." Tidus and Wakka let out as Naruto pushed back against it. It moved back a couple of feet before roaring out.

"Naruto after this you have to tell me how you got so strong." Tidus let out.

"Hm." Naruto let out. "Let's focus on this first." Naruto said catching his sword as it came back down. Tidus nodded before running forward. Auron and Kimahri followed after him. Tidus got there first slashing at the fiend before barely dodging a right hook. Just as the chocobo eater drew back it's arm Auron and Kimahri brought their weapons upon the creature. Lulu took the time to raise her arm up gathering magic.

"Fira" She said moving her few hand up before swinging it down. A large circle of fire erupted from under the fiend knocking it back down. Wakka reeled his arm back before he threw his ball knocking into the fiend. Kimahri and Tidus ran forward slashing it upon reaching it. They jumped back as it began to rock a little. It got to its feet spreading its arms before running at them.

Naruto was quick. He moved through them, his huge sword resting on is shoulder. He had to remove the seal on it for him to hold it with only his left hand, but that was enough. He swung it down hard, molding chakra into his legs and arm. He sliced through the fiend stopping it in its tracks. He didn't stop there though, the moment his sword touched the ground he turned it sideways before spinning while jumping. A swirl of wind accompanied him on his way up. The fiend shrieked in pain as it straggled back. Naruto landed spinning once he was on the ground. He faced the fiend glaring hard. Tidus, Auron and Kimahri looked at him before running up to him creating a line. "We'll take this thing out in this last attack." Naruto said. "Lulu cast one more fire spell. Wakka, do you smoke bomb attack." Naruto shouted back to him.

"Ya mean my dark attack?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah that!" Naruto replied. The fiend roared out while Naruto grinned. "Tidus, Auron you two come in when I call. Kimarhi after Wakka hit's it, we'll go in." They nodded staring solely at the fiend. Auron smirked, the young man was the leader type. As if on cue both a fire spell and Wakka's ball hit the fiend. It wasn't enough to bring the fiend to the ground but that was ok. Naruto and Kimarhi ran forward at that moment. Naruto was faster, he got to the fiend before bringing his sword down. The fiend jerked, Naruto didn't let up though. He brought his sword back up slashing through it once again. The fiend swung with its fist wildly at the blonde shinobi but missed by a small margin. Kimarhi got to it and swung his halberd. That did enough damage to lift him off his feet to the ground. "Now!" Naruto let out crouching down.

Auron and Tidus dashed forward both aiming for Naruto. Tidus got to him fist pressing his foot against Naruto's back before jumping up. Auron followed after him a few seconds later. They both position their swords to stab as the came down on the fiend. Both of their blades impaled the fiend, it was quite painfully if the loud shriek was any indication. They both pulled their swords out of the fiend before jumping off it. They saw Naruto pass them spinning a little. He swatted the fiend hard with the side of his large blade. The fiend flew off the ground towards the edge of the cliff. It moved fast passing the edge. "Whoa!" They all let out watching the fiend fall. A few seconds later after the fiend disappeared from view they saw a large amount of pyreflies fly into the air.

Naruto panted a little, that big asshole was finally out of his hair. He lifted his sword before placing it on his back. Lulu, Wakka, and Yuna came forward toward Naruto. The other three members turned toward him and closed in. "Naruto are you ok?" Yuna let out.

"Except for my shoulder, everything is fine." He said. He looked at his shoulder with a frown. Before he had a chance to reach for it Auron grabbed his shoulder.

"Grit your teeth." He let out. Naruto blinked before preparing himself. There was no hesitation or any pause prior to this. Naruto was lucky he already knew guys like him or he would be pissed at not being prepared. He shut his eyes in pain turning his head away. Everyone flinched as the sound rang out.

"Sounds like it hurts." Tidus said.

"Way to…state the obvious." Naruto grunted out as Auron let go. Naruto moved his arm around in a circle. "Ahh….that feels way better. Thanks." Naruto said. Auron nodded glancing around.

"Naruto….how did you get captured?" Lulu asked. Naruto stopped letting his arm drop.

" I came out for a little early more warm up. Somehow I got into the Chocobo pens. It grabbed me the moment I realized it was there." Naruto lied. His mind was back on Kenji and he glanced around. He turned towards them and grinned. "Thanks for setting me free. I think that thing was going to eat me." He said.

"You're welcome. But you shouldn't go out alone like that." Tidus said.

"Yeah. What if we weren't here ya?" Wakka asked. Naruto frowned before looking up.

"Come on. I was still in the area. Besides I didn't want to bother you guys." Naruto said. He took a quick second to glance around the area. Kenji was still out of sight. For somebody who isn't exactly a ninja he sure hides like one.

"Either way. It is better for us to know. At least that way we don't have to worry about your whereabouts." Lulu said. "Remember as Yuna's guardian, her safety comes first." Lulu said. Naruto blinked before looking at Yuna.

"You're right. I'll try not to stray too far away from the group." Naruto said. Lulu nodded at that before turning.

"Now let's return back to the inn. We should be leaving soon." She said. Everyone except Yuna turned as well looking at the shop. They started to walk forward toward the inn. Naruto looked at her and scratched his cheek a little. She seemed to be searching his eyes for something. He walked to her before pointing ahead.

"Let's go." He said lowly. She nodded and she turned walking ahead. Naruto walked after her scanning the entire area with his eyes narrowed. He was angry that the fucker dislocated his shoulder, he was angry that he let that fucking fiend grab him, he was angry that he couldn't do much after he was grabbed. Naruto's anger level was just about over the line he could tolerate. He could already feel the heat rising in his body. He needed to calm down a little if he wanted to keep it a secret. He looked forward seeing the group stop in front of a blonde man and a woman.

"Rin." Auron said. Rin nodded at him coming to a stop right in range of them.

"Have you an interest in renting some chocobos?" Rin asked. "As a token of our gratitude, the first time is free of charge. Please ask the attendant if you wish to rent." Rin said. Tidus and Wakka rubbed their heads a little nervous.

"Thank you so much for saving the chocobos!" The woman next to him said bowing. They walked away the woman heading over to the chocobo stables and Rin walking back to the inn.

Naruto turned to them scratching his cheek. "Um….That was the chocobo eater?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Auron said. Naruto made a face before sighing.

"Dang it." Naruto muttered. "So are we leaving now?" Naruto asked looking at everyone.

"Do you still have something you want to do?" Lulu asked giving him a look. Naruto nodded looking at the inn.

"Just have to grab my things from the room." Naruto let out.

"Then you should go get it." Auron said.

"Ok. Be back in a second" Naruto said before running towards the inn. They watched him quickly head towards the inn before he disappeared inside. Naruto let out a sigh as he walked to the back. "This…is not good." He growled his eyes flashing red. He flexed his fingers as he opened the door of the room he used. He walked inside pushing the door closed. He didn't really leave his bag inside. He simply wanted a moment alone. He moved forward taking his sword off his back. He sat on the bed, placing the sword tip on the ground. He relaxed a little moving his forehead to the flat side of the blade. He closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths clearing his mind a little. His shoulder is slightly sore but nothing he couldn't endure not to mention his stomach. He hasn't been hit like that in a while. Kenji appearance was something he felt was coming but hoping it wouldn't. Now that he did appear, Naruto would have to be on guard for him, especially with everyone with him. He did not want to endanger them.

After a few minutes he stood up off the bed. He shook his body a little exhaling. His mind was straight now. He managed to calm his anger a little bit. That's good enough for now. Hopefully nothing else would happen today. He swung his sword around and placed it on his back. He looked ahead before walking forward. He opened the door and blinked seeing Yuna in front of him. "Did I take too long?" Naruto asked with a smile. Yuna shook her head quickly looking into his eyes.

"No." She said pausing. "I thought you might be hurt." Yuna said. Naruto blinked before his smile blighted.

"Other than my sore shoulder my pride has been injured." He said. Yuna nodding figuring at least his shoulder was sore. "Now if you can heal that, I will get down on my knees and call you my goddess." Naruto added jokingly. Yuna blinked before giggling.

"I'm can't heal your pride but I can ease the soreness." Yuna said. Naruto smiled as she gathered mana. With a low whisper of cure he felt his soreness disappear. "How is that?" Yuna asked. Naruto grinned.

"I feel good." He said moving his shoulder around. "Thanks Yuna." Naruto said grinning. She nodded before stepping back with a smile.

"Shall we go?" She asked. Naruto nodded at that feeling a lot better. She turned and began walking and he followed her shutting the door behind him. He looked over Yuna, watching her walk carefully. He wondered why she was so calming to him. He looked ahead just as they got to the front area. Both Yuna and him nodded to the shop keeper before leaving the inn.

"Ready?" Auron let out upon spotting Naruto and Yuna.

"Yes." Yuna said as Naruto nodded.

"Alright. Let us go then." He said. Everyone nodded before walking towards the attendant. Yuna walked to her as she smiled.

"Do you want to rent some chocobos?" She asked.

"Yes please." Yuna said bowing a little.

"Ok. No charge this time." She said before whistling. Seven chocobos came running from the chocobo coral and stood next to the attendant. Naruto stared for a second before thinking of the last time he rode a horse. After a few second he remembered he never did ride a horse, by himself.

'Ok….I don't trust these chocobos…I need an excuse….' Naruto thought. 'Um….what can I possible come up with….' He thought. He looked up realizing everyone was getting on the chocobo.

"Hurry up man." Tidus said after a moment.

"Um…Not to be a spoil sport but I think I'll run." Naruto said.

"Why?" Tidus asked.

"I'll feel much better running." Naruto said.

"I think he's scared, ya" Wakka said before laughing. Tidus laughed out as Naruto glared.

"I'm not scared." Naruto growled out. "It's just these chickens.. chocobos just don't seem to be strong enough to hold the weight of my sword." Naruto argued.

"Ah you don't have to worry about that. Chocobos are pretty strong." The attendant said. Naruto looked at her before sighing.

"Ok…I'll try.." Naruto said. Naruto glanced at each of them before sighing again. He reached up grabbing on the reign around it's beak with his left hand. Naruto placed his right hand on its back before leaping up. He got on it feeling a little nervous.

"Whoa, you did it." Tidus said with mock surprise.

"Shut up." Naruto said. Wakka and Tidus started to laugh as Yuna giggled. He shifted a little before placing his right hand on the reigns. He let out a breath trying to relax. "Ok….I think I'm ready." Naruto said.

"Good. We wouldn't want you to fall off now." Lulu said giving a little smile.

"Not you too." Naruto said pouting. Lulu laughed lowly at Nauto's pout. "Can we go?" Naruto asked accidentally flicking the reign and squeezing his legs tight. The chocobo let out a teak before running forward. "AHHHHH!" Naruto yelled out as everyone watch. Tidus and Wakka started laughing out loudly as Yuna giggled. Auron and lulu both cracked a smile as they readied themselves.

"We should go get him before he falls off." Tidus said.

"Thank you for the chocobos." Yuna said before they started to ride after Naruto.

Naruto's chocobo ran fast as he yelled out. "Move out the way!" Naruto shouted out as noticing people along the high path.

"Naruto! Pull back on the reigns!" Tidus shouted out. Naruto looked back not hearing him.

"What!" Naruto shouted out.

"Pull back on the reigns!" This time it was Wakka. Naruto heard him and listened pulling back on the reigns. He pulled back hard which he found soon enough to be a huge mistake. The Chocobo stopped skidding to a halt. Naruto realized he wasn't secure when he flipped over the chocobo's head. He flew off the highroad hitting the rocks as he fell to the bottom of the valley.

He started up at the sky his back and arm in pain. He groaned before giving a sloppy grin.

"That was scary." Naruto said sitting up. He stood up straight before looking at the high road. Tidus and Wakka's head peeked from the road above him.

"You alright?" Tidus yelled down.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Naruto shouted back.

"Stay right there. Well go around and meet ya!" Wakka shouted out.

"Don't worry about that!" Naruto shouted out. He gathered chakra to the soles of his feet with a smile.

"Why?" Tidus shouted. Naruto leaped forward onto the rocks before standing horizontally on it. He started to walk up the side of it with a smile.

"Whoa!" Both of them let out standing up straight. Multiple gasp was heard as the on lookers saw him.

"What is it? Is he hurt?" Yuna asked.

"Um…no." Tidus said. "He's walking up." Tidus said.

"Why is he climbing up?" Lulu asked shaking her head.

"He isn't climbing." Wakka said.

"He's actually walking up." Tidus replied. They looked at them before Lulu and Yuna moved over to the edge. They looked down to see Naruto actually walking up the side of the highroad. They looked at each other before looking back. Naruto stopped standing still a little bit more the half way up. He looked at everyone looking at him and stared to feel nervous.

'….Why do I keep forgetting I'm not in konoha?' He thought to himself. He sighed before crouching. He leapt forward towards the top. Both Tidus and Wakka quickly moved back a second before Naruto flew passed them. They watched him flip in the air before coming back down. He landed in the middle of the road crouching before standing up.

"Cool man!" Wakka let out. Naruto turned rubbing his head nervously.

"That was amazing!" Yuna said walking toward him. He chuckled nervously as the four came toward him.

"You draw to much attention to yourself." Auron said. Naruto looked at him nodding

"…Sorry about that…." Naruto said.

"Come on Auron. You can't say that's not cool." Tidus said.

"Hm, we should continue on." Auron said.

"He's right. We should um….go quickly." Naruto said glancing at the other onlookers. They nodded at him heading back to their chocobos. Naruto stared at his chocobo narrowing his eyes. He moved closer to it and grabbed the reigns before getting back on. He tensed up taking a deep breath. "Ok…let so." He said. Naruto flicked the reigns and the Chocobo started to move.

"I think he's got it." Wakka said. They all started to ride leaning forward on their chocobos. Their chocobos started to run quickly passing him. Naruto watched and did the same. His chocobo ran faster as he followed after them.

"I got it." Naruto said happily.

"Finally!" Tidus shouted back. Naruto shook his head smiling as they rode down the highroad.

Kenji looked down the road they took humming lightly. He was not expecting there to be six people with him at the time. He figured he would see Naruto with the kyuubi's influence destroy it. But having a few of the natives of this world help him was something….well actually it was something he should have expected. Naruto was always good at making friends from his experience with the boy. Now to figure out who they were. If he was going to corner Naruto, find a way back home, and take both the sword and the demon inside of him, he needed as much information as possible. He turned his head to the inn that Naruto went into and walked towards it. He will find the guy named Rin and ask him a few questions. He grinned, this will be more interesting of a hunt than he thought.

It didn't take long for the group to come to a wide area with quite a number of people around. They stopped in the middle of the area glancing around at the people. "I wonder what's going on." Tidus let out. Naruto glanced around before his eyes set on a familiar figure. 'That's Dona and her guarding, isn't it?' Naruto thought. It was easy to spot her with that titillating outfit she was wearing. They were at checkpoint gate in front of two guards.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am a summomer!" Naruto heard her say.

"Sorry, ma'am! No exceptions." The guard said.

"You dare impede a summoner's pilgrimage?" Dona excused angrily.

"Sorry, ma'am! No exceptions." He replied blandly.

"Useless." Dona said before walking off followed by her guardian.

'What's going on?' Naruto thought. He noticed the carriage that he had seen yesterday was there as well. 'I have a very bad feeling.' Naruto thought. They rode up to the gate slowly only to be stopped by a man with green armor on.

"You have to leave your chocobos here." The man said. Naruto stared at him for a second.

"Come on, everyone off." He added. Naruto sighed as everyone started getting off their chocobos. Naruto followed their lead leaving his chocobo. He patted his chocobo on its side before sighing. He actually liked the chicken horse now.

"Let's head to the gate." Lulu said. Everyone turned and began walking to the gate. Naruto noticed Luzzu and Gatta at the gate now.

"Gatta and Luzzu reporting in, sir." Gatta reported.

"These are the last of them." Luzzu said. Naruto stared at them his eyes narrowed. This was sounding like they were using bait to attract something.

"Good to have you with us. Go on through." The guard said before stepping aside. Naruto looked at the carriage that was next to them and frown. At that moment Gatta turned around and looked toward Tidus.

"Hey, show me how to play blitz sometime!" He shouted out. Tidus grinned and nodded.

"Anytime man." Tidus shouted back.

"You guys just wait around. We'll have sin beaten in no time." Luzzu let out. Naruto nodded at that. He really didn't care who defeated the thing. They watched as Luzzu and Gatta turned around before walking pass the guards. The chocobo followed after pulling that cart with them. In didn't take long before they were out of Naruto's sight range. Naruto hummed a little before breaking from the group and walking towards the gate. He wanted to check something out. Just as he reached it a guard held his arm out.

"I'm sorry I can't let you pass." The guard said. Naruto hummed again before looking back at Yuna. He would have to find an alternative root….or he could trick the hell out of them. "Hey, you are a guardian and that's your summoner right?" He asked. Naruto nodded at that. "Sorry about the inconvenience." He said.

"How about you tell me about the operation." Naruto said his eyes slightly narrowed. He raised his eyebrow before shaking his head.

"What? They didn't tell you?" He asked surprise. Naruto shook his head at the dumb question. Of course they didn't, why would be asking if they did. "We're bringing Sinspawn from all over Spira here. Sinspawn inevitably draw Sin, right? So we're going to lure it into a trap!" He explained. Naruto nodded taking it all in. He had a feeling it was something like this. "This mission, Operation Mi'ihen, is a Crusader - Al Bhed joint mission. We Crusaders lure Sin in, and the Al Bhed will strike it down. You see the, Al Bhed hate Sin as much as we do. They managed to salvage ancient machina." He continued. So they must have quite a few large weapons to use. Interesting. He would have to go and take a look just to see how they do. "They say they're as powerful as the mighty aeons. Well, you know machina are forbidden by Yevon. Ah...on second thought, let's not go there. Better for you not to know. The Crusaders in Operation Mi'ihen have all been excommunicated. My own family won't even speak to me now. We have to beat Sin today. Otherwise, there's nowhere for us to go." He finished slightly downcast.

Naruto could only nod at the information. Religion he really didn't get at all. To be excommunicated just because you chose a different route to fight a beast that is terrorizing everyone, it just didn't make sense. Naruto really didn't have any connection with religion all together. But if they believe in some higher power or something, well it had nothing to do with him. He believed in his own power, his own abilities, and in his friends. He would do what is necessary no matter what religion there was in place. "Thank you for giving me the information. I wish you and your fellow crusaders the greatest in luck on this mission." Naruto said picking his words carefully. He took a chance and preformed the prayer towards in. The man looked surprised before he did the same.

Naruto turned from him before walking back to the group. He stopped in front of them as they looked at him. "So, what's up?" Tidus let out.

"It's a no go without some type of clearance." Naruto said. "They are holding an operation here to lure and try and destroy sin." Naruto added. Everyone perked up at this. "It's probably what Shelinda mentioned before." Naruto said.

"I see. So we might have to wait." Yuna let out. Naruto shook his head at that.

"No? What you got some kinda plan?" Wakka asked.

"Actually I do. It's pretty easy in fact. I'll just fool those guards and give you guy's access to get by." Naruto said.

"Easier said than done." Auron let out. Naruto grinned at that looking at both Yuna and Lulu.

"Huh! You can't." Yuna let out.

"I agree. It's not something you should try. You might get caught." Lulu said.

"Hm? Are we missing something?" Tidus asked confused.

"Come on Yuna, Lulu. I've done harder stuff than this. It would almost be like that time on the ship." Naruto said. Tidus perked up at this remembering what happened.

"Ohhhh! That would work." Tidus agreed thinking.

"What? What would?" Wakka let out.

"No." Lulu said simply.

"Come on. You want to get there quickly right?" Naruto said grinning. Naruto's grin disappeared from his face before they could even answer. He narrowed his eyes spotting someone he didn't want to meet again. Everyone saw his stare before turning around. Seymour and a few of what Naruto assume are his assistants are walking down the road towards them. Seymour stopped right in front of Yuna. Naruto watched as Yuna got down one knee before performing the prayer. Seymour on the other hand looked down at her doing his own prayer. Naruto held his tongue for now. He didn't understand the whole reasoning behind it so, why try and act up? He already was in a bad mood for earlier.

"So we meet again, Lady Yuna." Seymour greeted.

"Y-yes?" Yuna let outstanding.

"You look troubled. Is there anything I could do?" He asked. Naruto was tempted to say no for her considering he already had a plan.

"Well…um…" Yuna let out before looking at the gate.

"I see." He let out walking toward the guard. Naruto stared at his back his glare intensifying. Nobody goes out of their way for somebody they only met once. He has an ulterior motive. Naruto hummed lowly trying to wrap his mind around it. It took only a minute before Seymour turned around. "It is done." He let out loud enough for the group to hear.

"Ah! Thank you, your grace." Yuna let out before bowing. Naruto felt a sudden urge to draw his blade. He actually didn't know why but it was there. He was probably fast enough to kill the guy before he even realized it. He watched them walk away before looking at Yuna who bowed again. He looked away crossing his arms over his chest.

'Bastard….I could have done better.' He thought.

"Yuna, it's time to go." Lulu let out once Seymour was out of sight. Yuna blinked before standing up straight. She looked at Lulu and nodded.

"Right." She said before turning her head forward. Everyone walked forward except for Tidus, Wakka and Naruto.

"Who does he think he is?" Tidus asked angrily raising his arm up.

"He's a maester. Better get used to it ya?" Wakka answered.

"Dumb big shot." Naruto whispered out before turning. He caught sight of Dona but paid her no mind. There was no reason to right now. His anger was rising again, he didn't want to explode.

All three of them walked forward quickly catching up to the group. The passed the gate guard with just a glance.

After walking for a minute everyone noticed a crowd of Crusaders in front of Seymour. "All Hail Maester Seymour!" One of them said. At that Naruto tuned them all out. There was no reason to listen to them.

"What's goin' on? Why's Maester Seymour backing the Crusaders, eh? They're using Al Bhed's machina! They're violating the teachings!" Wakka exclaimed drawing Naruto's attention.

'Should it matter?' He thought.

"Even going against the teachings they're willing to risk it for the greater good. Wakka, I think Maester Seymour sees that, too." Yuna said looking at him.

"Lulu?" Wakka let out looking towards her. She shrugged looking forward.

"Hmm….I can only speculate." She let out. At that Moment Seymour turned around. Naruto saw him look at Yuna before looking toward Auron. He walked up to them, he was interacting with them a little bit too much.

"Ah, Sir Auron. It is an honor." He greeted. "I would be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past ten years."

"I've got nothing to say about it." Auron replied before walking forward. Naruto watched him before looking at Seymour. Naruto frowned leaning up against the rock wall behind him. He moved a little bit away from the group when Seymour came. But he was still close enough if anything happened. He had a bad feeling about this operation. Traps like this usually worked but even in his world you had to watch out and be prepared for the trap to backfire. It was called expecting the unexpected. But these people probably weren't trained like him. And sin didn't look or feel like the type of creature that this would work against.

"I...see." Naruto heard him say. He turned to Yuna and stared into her eyes. "Sir Auron must be a great asset as a guardian."

"Your Grace!" Yuna let out doing a little bow.

"Please, there's no need for formalities." Seymour let out.

"Excuse me..." Wakka stepped in. "Maester Seymour? Why is your Lordship... presently...present here...sir?" He asked.

"Please, speak as you normally would." Seymour answered

"Isn't this operation against the teachings of Yevon? Aren't you gonna stop them?"

"It's true... I should." Seymour started with a slight pause. "However...Both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed truly wish peace for Spira. This Operation Mi'ihen was born from that wish they share. Although it may be sacrilege to Yevon, their intentions are pure. And I, Seymour Guado-the person, not the maester of Yevon... As a denizen of Spira, I wish them well in their endeavor." Seymour explained calmly.

'What the fuck?' Naruto thought. The problem isn't what he said, it's how he said it and the words he used. Naruto understood it and if he felt good vibes from the man would have praised it. But it was as if he was dodging his duties, at least that's what Naruto though. And dodging duties can lead to the lost of life.

"But, using machina is bad...isn't it?" Wakka asked.

"Pretend you didn't see it." Seymour said. Naruto looked around hearing his group gasped surprised.

"Beg your pardon, but that's not something a maester should say." Wakka said.

"Then pretend I didn't say it." He replied. Ok so Seymour was kind of cool.

"You're kidding." Wakka let out. Naruto watched as Seymour turned away from him and walked away. He turned his head to Yuna and saw her do a prayer to Seymour.

"Hmmm." Naruto let out leaning off the wall. "I guess we should get going." Naruto let out. Everyone nodded before walking forward.

On the road a few crusaders spoke to them, giving them such things as Hi-potions and phoenix downs just in case they needed it. These guys are pretty generous for people who are about to go up against sin was the thought that ran through Naruto's head. They were barely walking for five minutes before Clasko ran from the opening in the rock face. He stopped in front of them panting a little. "Summoner, Yuna?" Clasko let out.

"Yes?" Yuna replied.

"The command center...Maester Seymour requests your presence there, ma'am." He said.

"Thank you." Yuna replied bowing a little.

"Take that road to the command center. It's not far." He said pointing to the area he just came from. "We're still in the midst of preparations this way. Sorry" He said. He moved over to the main road blocking it off.

'This guy is asking for a lot.' Naruto though his eye twitching. Without a word everyone turned and starting walking taking the road Clasko came from. Almost as soon as they passed they stopped once again. Naruto noticed that Tidus was talking to that O'waka the third guy. He already knew what was happening and he didn't feel like staying still. As they went through the guys wares Naruto walked forward.

"Naruto." Lulu called. Naruto looked back at her and blinked.

"Don't worry. I don't plan to go that far ahead. I just want to take a look at the area we are heading into." Naruto said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Ya?" Wakka let out. "Whenever you go alone, bad things happen." Wakka let out. Naruto nodded at that, he was a trouble magnet.

"Don't worry. I'm completely focused right now." Naruto said. "Nothing will catch me by surprise." Naruto added on. He didn't give them a chance to stop him. He moved on exiting the small cave. The moment he got out the other side he noticed a glowing orb that seemed to be everywhere. He turned his head a little and frowned as three fiends popped up in front of him. Two of them are bombs while the other was a dual horn. Naruto stared at them; right now this was the exact thing he wanted. A grin split his face and his eyes flashed red. Let the games began.

The dual horn attacked first. It decided to charge at the young ninja, trying to impale him with his horns. Too bad Naruto didn't want to learn anything about it. Naruto leapt up placing his foot on its head before jumping off. He drew his sword and swung it around at the two bombs. There would be no repeat performance with these damned bombs. His seemingly light as a feather sword passed through them cutting them in half. The bodies fell to the ground, dispersing into pryefiles just as Naruto landed. Naruto turned as the dual horn made another dash. Naruto stared at it before jumping over it. There was no problem here. This thing had no brains, it would probably keep charging at him. He landed molding and gathering chakra. He held the sword slanted toward the beast in front of him. He shifted it into his sword and watched it glow a blue color.

'Ok...let's see if I can do this.' He thought. The large blade began to change, shrinking down to the size of a nodachi. The width of the blade decreased also. It solid metal was hidden behind the blue glow as Naruto focused. Sweat poured down his face as he tried to seal the deal. Before he could, the fiend charged forward. Much to Naruto's surprise it was faster then before. Naruto didn't have time to move before he was bashed straight into him sending him off the ground. Saliva flew from his mouth; the things head was pretty hard. Naruto recovered quickly noticing his sword took its original shape. He didn't know why both at that moment anger surged through him. He couldn't recall any type of though as he gathered chakra into his blade. It had a faint glow of red, flames bursting around it. He charged forward spinning his blade.

"Art of the phoenix: Avenging fire." Naruto said. His body seemed to split into three, the two extras standing at his side. All three of them dashed passed the fiend leaving a trail of flames in their wake. The fiend roared as it was engulfed in flames. The flames died out a few seconds later as pyreflies flew into the air. His two copies disappeared leaving Naruto alone, fuming at being hit by that mindless creature. His eyes flashed red again this time it was accompanied by a painful thump. He grabbed his head squeezing his eyes shut. "What the hell." He whispered. He shook his head before looking around. They were still at O'waka buying stuff it seems. He looked around before collecting whatever the fiends left behind, which was some more gil...more than enough to pay Yuna back and a sword. It was light weight. It looked like a sword Tidus would use. He sheathed his sword before doing a few practice swings with the new weapon. He could feel the heat coming off it during each swing.

Naruto looked forward at a young woman. She looked to be in the similar clothing to that of the crusaders. She walked over to him and looked him over. "Are you alright? That fiend hit you pretty hard." She said in a soft voice. Naruto smiled at her.

"I've fine. I have a hard body. I barely felt that." He replied. She nodded before digging in her clothing.

"Even so. The level of activity of the fiends here has increased. You may find use of this." She said holding out a vial. Naruto shook his head.

"I couldn't take it from you. After all you have a dangerous operation. You might need it more then I will." He said. She blinked at him before nodding. Naruto grinned digging in his pouch. He brought out a three vials of potions. "Here." He said quickly placing them in her hand. "This isn't much but use it well." He said. She stared her eyes widen slightly. She smiled at his generosity.

"Thank you." She said putting them away.

"You're welcome." Naruto replied smiling. "Good luck on your mission and please stay safe. The world still needs courageous warriors like you." Naruto said. She blushed looking away slightly. She wasn't expecting that.

"Thank you." She said performing a prayer. Naruto nodded doing the same.

"You're welcome." He replied. She walked around him heading toward the operation spot. She glanced back at him a smile on her face. She hoped she would have a chance to meet the young man again.

Naruto watched her leave before frowning. He hopped she stayed alive. He shook his head before looking down the path. Shit he didn't get her name. He shrugged before looking up at the high rise. How would they get up there? He walked forward trying to take a closer look.

"Naruto!" A shout resounded behind him. He stopped and turned looking back. It was Tidus who shouted as everyone followed.

"Yo! You guys do...ah!" Naruto let out slightly losing his balance. He looked down at the shifted ground to see a multicolor panel that he somehow missed. In less than a second it rose up taking him in the air. "W-wait! Ahhhhh!" Naruto let out was water poured from it. He rose up to the high path leaving Naruto slightly freaked. He walked over to the side and looked down at the group. "H-How do I get down!" He shouted out with a nervous stutter. Tidus and Wakka laughed lightly while Yuna giggled.

"Just take a step off the platform." Wakka let out. Naruto nodded before turning around. He walked a little taking a few steps off the platform. Naruto turned around and the platform started to descend. He let out a sigh reaching up with his free hand to scratch his head. His eyes shifted behind him to see three fiends.

"Shit." He let out. 'When the hell did they appear?' He thought getting ready. One fiend was like a larger than normal lizard. It was greenish and has long legs. The second was a fiery thing with separate pieces floating in the flames. And the last was a larger lizard. It's grayish with a blue underbelly. He grinned again there are a lot of these things. Naruto moved fast just as the smaller lizard came at him. He side stepped it before using his new sword. He slashed through it easily destroying it. He dashed ahead this time aiming for the bigger lizard. He would take the magic fiend after it. He jumped up before bringing the sword down again, he felt the blade's heat as he cut the fiend. It didn't seem to have much of an effect. His hide was too tough. Naruto grinned at that jumping back. He tossed the sword into his other hand before grabbing the hilt of his sword. He looked at the red fiend as it started to glow. Naruto frowned before jumping away. Fire engulfed the area he was just at. He was lucky he would hate to get burned.

Naruto shifted his attention to the other fiend as he ran towards him. Naruto switched his blade into a blocking position before he was hit. The blade took the blown but didn't save Naruto from sliding backward. 'Interest peeked' Naruto though. He looked back at the magical fiend, it seeming like the bigger threat. He shot towards it as the lizard followed. He jumped up slashing it with both swords. He felt it hit but it was like hitting a tree truck with a stick. It had no effect. Naruto jumped to right before jumping forward just as the lizard attacked. They were now facing the platform as it rose up. Naruto took a deep breath narrowing his eyes. The magic fiend would be a nuisance without a jutsu.

Naruto looked back at the lizard as it stopped moving and took in a deep breath. He stared at it before it exhaled, breathing out a gust of wind that froze the ground. Naruto's eyes widen before he jumped. His right leg got hit. He felt the cold creep up his leg to his knee as and winced. He frowned as he landed. He fell to one knee growling. His eyes shifted to red, his body heating up. The ice cold of the attack disappeared as Naruto stood up. He dashed forward just as fire once again rose to consume him. He swung his sword at the lizard as he passed by. It let out a roar before falling to the ground disappearing into pyreflies. He looked at the fiend before a click nose reached his attention. He looked back as everyone stepped off the platform. Lulu already had her arm raised recognizing the fiend.

"Blizzara!" She let out. A huge ice crystal rose from underneath it striking it. Naruto's jaw dropped surprised at the awesomeness. The fiend seemed to break apart before disappearing. He turned away looking back at Lulu.

"Awesome." Naruto said. They walked up to him looking around.

"Are you hurt?" Lulu asked.

"Nope." Naruto said moving his sword to his sheath. "Thanks..." He said. "Did you guys buy anything cool?" Naruto asked. Lulu looked at her new doll which looked like a cactus with arms and legs and a face. Yuna moved her hand out showing a red ring. "Nice." Naruto said grinning. He looked at Tidus before looking at the sword in hand.

"Tidus. You could probably use this better than I can." Naruto said holding out the sword. He looked at it his eyes lighting up.

"Whoa where did you get that from?" Tidus asked walked over to him.

"I fought a fiend down there that dropped it." He replied. He handed it to Tidus.

"Thanks man." Tidus let out.

"You're welcome." Naruto said before turning.

"Lets get moving." Auron said. Everyone nodded before they started to walk down the path.

The path was a long one. Naruto would have to say. They met quite a few fiends along the way. A few Naruto haven't seen yet. There was a plant one that shot fire, a flying lightning imp was the interesting ones. He could actually hit them and do damage. Hehehehe...floating son of a bitch. It took them just about a half an hour just to get there. Along the way Tidus got the answer to his question. The fiends really kept popping up. Naruto had to wonder was it because of the sinspawns. They found a few treasures and were given a few items that really came in handy. Naruto found out that you can also run out of magic power. Lulu ran out and had to use ether to regain her strength.

When they arrived at the bottom of the command center they were greeted with the sight of Luzzu and Gatta arguing. "Why only you, sir? I want to fight, too!"

"Orders are orders." Luzzu said.

"I'm not a cadet anymore, sir! Let me go with you, and I'll prove it to them!" Gatta replied heatedly

"Guarding the command center is important too, you know." Luzzu replied calmly.

"But I came all the way from Besaid to fight Sin, sir!" Gatta replied his voice raised a little higher.

"I know, but an order's an order. To your post, Crusader." Luzzu said.

"But, sir!" Gatta let out. "Tch." He let out before running away. They watch as Luzzu did the prayer gestured toward him.

'Whoa.' Naruto thought. He remembered he was in the position once. They walked over to him before stopping.

"They let you through, huh?" Luzzu said with a sigh.

"Gatta deserves better..." Tidus said with his arms crossed.

"At least there's no chance he'll get hurt." Wakka started. Naruto nodded at that. The boy was young. "Why are you guys fighting, anyway? Aren't the almighty Al Bhed machina enough?" He asked contempt in his tone.

"They still need some time to get them ready. Our job is to keep Sin at bay till they're done." Luzzu replied. Wakka growled pissed off. He turns his back to Luzzu and crossed his arms.  
"Wakka..." Luzzu stared with a brief pause. "I might not get another chance to say this. It's about your brother."

"Luzzu, no!" Lulu said in a higher than usual tone. Naruto blinked before getting ready just in case something happened.

"What?" Wakka let out confused.

"I'm the one who convinced him...to enlist." Luzzu confessed. Wakka eyes widen a little bit before looking at Lulu. She gasp a little before hanging her head. Wakka looked back at Luzzu before taking a step forward.

"I'm sorry." Luzzu let out hanging his head. Naruto watched as Wakka paused for a few moments before he closed his eyes turning his head to the side. Naruto knew what was coming. 'Three, two, one.' He counted down in his head. At that moment he heard the sound of flesh colliding and then a thump. Naruto opened his eyes to see Luzzu on the ground. He looked at Wakka who moved in to no doubt do more damage. It was understandable. If it wasn't for him his brother would still be alive. He watched as Tidus grabbed him from behind holding him back.

"Wakka! That's enough, Wakka!" Tidus let out. Wakka stopped struggling in Tidus hold and the young blitzball player let him loose.

"When we used to play blitz together, Chappu used to say..." Wakka started. "He'd say that-when we won the Cup, ya?-he'd propose to Lulu." Naruto's eyes shot up. He looked at Lulu before looking at Wakka.

'I thought they might have...his brother?...' He couldn't finish his thought.

"And then one day...he goes off and becomes a Crusader. Just like that." Wakka said bringing Naruto's attention to him. Naruto looked at Luzzu started to stand from his downed position, holding his the side of his face.

"Chappu also said to me..." He started. "That being with your girl is good...But keeping Sin far away from her is better." Luzzu let out. Naruto looked at the ground his mind was blank currently. He was confused now. Wakka turned to face Lulu as Naruto brought his eyes up.

"Lu, you knew?" Wakka asked.

"Luzzu told me...before we left." Lulu answered slightly looking down.

"And she hit me, too." Luzzu let out standing on his feet. Naruto wanted to ask did it hurt but didn't want to make light of the situation.

Naruto turned his head hearing heavy steps. He saw an armored chocobo and the red head beauty riding on top. It was Lucil, Naruto was happy he remembered her name. "All Crusaders in the vanguard are to assemble on the beach!" She shouted out riding passed them.

"That's my cue." Luzzu said before walking away. They looked after him before Wakka moved a little in his direction.

"Luzzu! Don't die out there." Wakka let out.

"So you can hit me more?" Luzzu responded jokingly looking back at lifted up his right arm before hitting his muscle repeatedly.

"Lots! Lots more!" Wakka let out. Luzzu stares at him for a moment, and continues walking. Yuna gasps before stepping in front of him.

"Sir Luzzu, please! Please, don't go!" Yuna pleaded.

"I have to, Yuna." Luzzu replied solemnly

"Let him go." Auron let out. "This man has already chosen his path..." He said pausing. Naruto nodded at that a little. He was a warrior, a crusader, a path to defend until death. Naruto knew this well. "As you did when you became a summoner." Auron finished. Naruto eyes perked up staring at Auron before looking at Yuna. There was something there, something that stood out to Naruto but he couldn't quite place it. Yuna looked down before stepping away slowly. Naruto watched Luzzu, the guy was an ok guy, and he didn't want to see him die. If it came down to it, he would try and save his life and anybody else he could. He just hoped it wouldn't be necessary.

Everyone was quiet as they went up to the command center. Naruto was calm this time around on the ride up. He knew it was a lift. They walked off it and down the path spotting a few crusaders. They also saw about a dozen or so machines that looked like cannons to him. Naruto's eyebrow furrowed at that. He hopped to whatever god there was that there was something stronger that cannons. He only faced up against sin once, but his technique was stronger than any cannon. And if they didn't than, this was a losing battle. Naruto head turned to Wakka as he moved over to one of the cannons. "Curse these..." He let out before kicking it. He winced going crouching down to nurse his foot.

"He really hates them huh?" Tidus let out.

"Chappu..." Lulu said pausing. "He left the sword Wakka gave him in Besaid and fought with an Al Bhed Machina weapon instead." Lulu explained. Naruto looked over to her before looking back at Wakka.

"So that's why..." Naruto started.

"That has nothing to do with it!" Wakka let out. "I just hate these sacrilegious contraptions!" He let out. Naruto tilted his head a little, why couldn't it be both? Naruto watched him go back down and rubbing his foot before turning, he was getting more lost as this journey went on but he could see that Yevon...was not something he could discuss without arguing with them. All of them except Auron and Tidus seemed to be heavily into it. Well maybe not Kimahri. He couldn't really tell.

After Wakka was good enough to walk, they continued down the path. Naruto was inspecting everything with his eyes. He was getting more and more upset as they walked. All he saw was cannons. There had to be something else right, please let there be something else. Naruto is a ninja, his life has been filled with death since he became one. So he knew how precious life could be. Even though he didn't know these people, he did not want them to die without some hope of winning. And as he walked he was slowly starting to come to realize that there was no hope at all in this. Naruto frowned breaking rank and going over to the ledge of the pathway. Everyone saw this but only Yuna and Wakka followed him. Naruto stared into the distance. He saw the carriage Luzzu and Gatta was guarding close to a large cage. The carriage was opened and the fiend inside was ushered out of it into the large cage by some crusaders. He saw other crusaders walking around, saluting, riding chocobo, and overall preparing for the battle ahead.

"Tch. It won't work." Wakka let out. Naruto's eyes snapped to him. It wasn't because of what he said, it was more because Naruto felt he said it in the wrong light.

"Don't say that." Yuna let out causing everyone to look at her."It might be a hopeless campaign, and it might mean defying Yevon..." Yuna started. "But the Crusaders and the Al Bhed...they're doing their best to defeat Sin." She paused a little. "They want to rid Spira of Sin forever. And that's just what we want, too, isn't it?" She asked. She turned to face Wakka as he looked a little nervous. "Isn't it?" She asked again.

"Hmph. Alright, Alright." Wakka let out conceding. "But I still think machina is bad news." He said crossing his arms. Naruto opened his mouth, he wanted to say something, he wanted to say what was on his mind. His words wouldn't come out though. His lips quivered a little just as a red hair caught his eye.

"Lady summoner, there you are!" Lucil let out. "The command center is this way." She said pointing down the path. "Maester Kinoc is also there." She added.

"Maester Kinoc, too?" Yuna asked surprised.

"Yes, please hurry my lady." She said before walking off. They watched her leave and Naruto took a calming breath. He needed to stay relaxed, maybe there was something hidden. He shook his head before turning around. They wall walked ahead down the path, Naruto trailing at the back with lulu beside him. He noticed she was glancing at him quite a bit. It looked like she wanted to ask something. But he didn't want anything to be brought up just yet.

It didn't take them all too long to reach the large tent like structure of the command center. As they walked toward the entrance, they took notice of Gatta. They walked over to him before stopping. "The operation will begin shortly. Please check all of your equipment" He said unenthusiastically.

"Um, You all right?" Wakka asked with his arms crossed.

"Of course not!" Gatta let out leaning forward balling up his fist tightly. "I came here to fight sin...But they stick me here." He said angrily. Naruto grinned at that, it happened to him quite a couple of times.

"If you want to prove yourself." Auron said catching the boy's attention.

"Huh?" Gatta let out.

"First you must complete the tasks that are given." Auron finished. Naruto watched Gatta hang his head, contemplating what Auron just said. Naruto shook his head before they all walked into the command center. It was less than a minute before a bald, pudgy man in a light orange robe got up from a chair and hugged Auron.

"I'd heard from Seymour, but I didn't know if we'd actually meet. It's good to see you, Auron! Ten years, is it?" He let out releasing the warrior. Naruto stared at him, not really sure who he was. He looked to his right as Lulu came to his side, just behind Tidus.

"That's Wen Kinoc, one of the four Maesters of Yevon." She said lowly so only they could hear. "He leads the warrior monks, but also commands the Crusaders." She added. Naruto nodded at her thanking her for the information.

'So this guy is in charge. I should ask him about the operation.' Naruto thought. At that moment Gatta ran into the command center.

"All troops are ready to move on your command sir." He let out with his right arm raised chest high and his fist on his chest.

"Good. Dismissed." The Maester replied.

"Sir!" He let out. He turned away before walking out the command center. Wakka and look watched his retreating back before following after him.

"Tell me, Auron. Where have you been the last ten years?" Kinoc asked.

"We don't have time for this now, do we?" Auron replied trying to stay off the subject.

"This plan won't work, you know that. We'll just let them dream a little longer." Kinoc replied. Both Tidus and Naruto's eyes shot up.

"What was that?" Naruto said with a growl his eyes narrowed dangerously. Auron glanced at him as everyone looked at him.

"Lord Kinoc..." Seymour called. Naruto's eyes shot to the Guado, this was getting worse and worse by the second. For a man to be in a commanding position, for him to say those words about his own troops...the people he commanded, it brought up so much anger within him It was an insult to both his position, his troops and to Naruto's vision of a leader. Not to fucking mention, Seymour was right there. From the look in his eyes Naruto could tell he believed it too. Naruto's flexed his hands, a low crackling sound coming out.

"Naruto." Yuna whispered out touching his arm. He looked toward her, his mouth twitching. He clutched his fist tightly. He took three calming breaths his eyes still on the Maester. The fat Maester turned towards Seymour and stared at him.

"Ah yes...Proceed." He said with a slight pause. He walked over to Seymour stopping in front of him. Auron hummed out rubbing his chin.

"That Kinoc...a Maester." Auron said skeptical. Kinoc turned to him with a frown.

"I heard that." He said facing him. "A lot has happen in the last Ten years. What were you doing, and where?" He asked.

"Fulfilling a promise I made to a friend. I still am." He replied back before walking forward. He stopped at Kinoc's side as the man spoke.

"Just tell me one thing. Have you seen Zanarkand?" Kinoc asked.

"Hmph." Auron let out before turning and walking away.

"I kinda feel like we don't belong here." Yuna whispered back. Tidus nodded at this while Naruto frowned.

"I don't think we do." Naruto whispered back. "I think we would have been better off back at the gate. This is not something I want to witness." Naruto said turning around. Both Yuna and Tidus stared at him as he glared at the rock face.

"You ok man? You have been acting strange since this morning." Tidus asked. Naruto looked at him before shaking his head.

"I was fine...Until we came here. Now I want..." Naruto paused glancing both of them. "It's better if you don't know." He said looking ahead. They both looked at each other before looking back at him. For a split second he forgot he was in a world where ninja didn't exist. At that point a guard walked up to the middle of the command center.

"It is time at last. We must tell the Al Bhed waiting outside to begin the operation at once. The fiends may break through. This place is not safe. Make sure you're prepared to defend yourselves. Tell me when you're ready." The guard said as Kinoc and Seymour walked away.

The group gathered near the opposite end of the command center. "Is everyone prepared for this?" Lulu asked. Everyone nodded but Naruto.

"I'm not." Naruto replied.

"What do you need?" Auron asked. Naruto looked at him before glancing around.

"A few minutes." Naruto replied.

"What ya gonna do?" Wakka asked. Naruto looked at him before exhaling.

"I'm going to prepare something just in case." Naruto said. "I'll be back in a few." Naruto said. Before any more questions could be ask, Naruto was engulfed in smoke.

"What...the." Tidus let out as the smoke dissipated. "What just happened?" He asked surprised.

"A disappearing move, ya." Wakka said nodding already seeing it once before.

Naruto looked over the entire area. The sea, the beach, and he command center below. He scaled the rocks so he could get a better look. He didn't know if it would work here...But he would try it anyway. He crossed his fingers in front of him and in a puff of smoke, two clones appeared. He looked at them as they both sat one a rock, with their legs crossed. Naruto looked forward again, all the tools in his pouch crossing his mind. He knew how much he had, he counted every morning. He only had one less then before, and that was because of Kenji. He took a deep breath before jumping off the rock; he was prepared at least for a little more... hopefully.

Naruto came up to the group a few minutes later; he decided to buy a few ethers just in case. Yuna and Lulu might need them. "Are you prepared now?" Auron asked.

"Yes." Naruto said with a nod.

"Good." He replied turning. "I'll go over a inform him." He said before walking towards the guard. Naruto took a deep breath, tightening the forehead protector on his head. His first priority was to protect Yuna, he had to get his mind right on this. He looked over everybody before turning his head out to sea. It would be annoying if he couldn't sense Sin.

"Kinoc please." The crusader guard said. At that moment Maester Kinoc walked out onto a platform just on the edge of the cliff.

"Will Sin come?" Yuna asked. The crusader turned to her and nodded.

"Sin always returns for it spawn." He said. "To make sure we are going to encourage them to call out for it."

"You won't have to he'll come." Auron said.

"Hm." Naruto let out looking at Kinoc. He entertained the thought of pushing him off the cliff for a second grinning to himself as he did so. He watched the man raise his hand before turning his head slightly. He looked at the raised cage as electricity surged through it. The group watched it for a moment before the cage broke open. Naruto looked away from it for a second as the crusaders started a tactical retreat. Naruto looked back at the cage to fine it completely empty. "Fuck." He whispered out as he glanced around. His training didn't fail him as he looked up just as it roared. He jumped back grabbing Tidus as he did a few seconds before the fiend landed right where they were.

"Whoa….Thanks." Tidus let out. Naruto released him with a nod looking the fiend over. It was large, very large, and taller than even the chocobo eater. Naruto blinked finding it hard to even describe. It reminded him of a scorpion with the way its torso came from its stomach. Two arm that had this bronze color curved like cover almost like a shield. It's head had this small tentacle like things coming from it. On its back seemed to be ten dark colored spider legs. A separate face was on its stomach. He shook a little at the monstrosity going to its small legs.

"…..This just keeps getting weirder." Naruto said. As if the fiend heard him it roared out glowing a little. Naruto blinked a second before a lightning bolt came down on him. "Hegh" Naruto let out as the lightning passed through him. Once his body relaxed and the lightning left him he nearly fell only to force himself to stand. "Son…of a bitch…" Naruto let out as Lulu stood to his right and Tidus to his left.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Dandy." Naruto said drawing his massive sword. Tidus took the initiative and started to run toward it. Upon reaching it he noticed that the arms came in front of his target. He swung his sword anyway only to cut through the armored plating of its arms.

"Shit…." He let out jumping back. "My attacks won't go through." Tidus let out. Naruto stared as it removed its arms back to its sides.

"Hm…" Naruto let out before dashing passed Tidus. He spun around swinging his oversized sword toward the armored arm slicing through it. With one strike Naruto took out the arm much to his surprise. He jumped back rejoining his team. "I'll take out its arms…Tidus, Auron, and Kimarhi you focus on the body. Lulu, you and Wakka give us a little back up. Yuna be ready to heal." Naruto let out. They each nodded Auron and Kimarhi coming to the front line while Lulu moved behind them. The fiend took the time to rush forward. Its aim was Naruto. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the creature taking a run towards it. They met in the middle of the area, the fiend swinging it's claw at him. Naruto leap up over it kicking the fiends long torso before bouncing off it. He gathered chakra into his sword before launching it over to it's other armored arm.

He watched as it pierced through it and the final arm disappeared into pyreflies. The moment Naruto landed the three warriors dashed forward their weapons at ready. Tidus got to it first slicing it. Both Auron and Kimarhi came up at its sides striking the fiend in close succession. All three of them backed up feeling a brisk wind pass them. They stopped at looked at Naruto who had his sword back in his hand. It slid at them again this time changing its arm. It swung it's fist like leg knocking Tidus back some. It slid back again as Naruto narrowed his eyes. It's head begun to move in a suspicious matter. 'Something tells me it will be trouble to let it complete whatever it's trying to do.' Naruto thought to himself. "Wakka, a favor….hit's it head." Naruto said. Wakka looked at him before looking at the fiend with a smirk.

"That…I can do." He said reeling his right arm back. He flung the ball fast, striking the fiend on its head. After the ball returned to Wakka the fiends head stopped moving.

"Hmph….." Naruto let out watching as Tidus and Auron ran forward. "Lulu, Wakka keep targeting the head for me." He said. They both nodded Lulu raising her hand up gathering mana. All three of them slashed at it again as Lulu brought her arm down.

"Fira." She let out before fire exploded on its head. Naruto grinned at it hoping she never uses it on him. The moment the three of them came back the fiend started to glow. It moved its head upward as the area above the group began to distort. Naruto blinked confused before black light rushed toward the center of it before exploding outward.

Everyone let out painful grunts as it disappeared. Naruto dropped to his right knee seemingly taking double the amount of damage anybody else did. "Hey! You alright?" Tidus let out.

"What was that?" Naruto let out panting heavily.

"It's called demi." Lulu let out.

"So…Magic…Fuck….that hurt." Naruto let out. He forced himself to stand and held his sword in front of him. He took a look at the fiend as two new armored arms appeared. "Crap." Naruto let out. This time he dashed forward heading straight from it's right arm. The moment he got into rang he sliced through it causing it to disappear once again. The fiend this time didn't wait for Naruto to move before trying to attack him. Naruto jumped back barely dodging the hit. He landed back with the group still panting.

"You're getting sluggish." Auron said.

"I noticed….the spell did quite the damage." Naruto said.

"Cure." Yuna let out. Naruto could feel his body heat up a little. He let out a sigh of relief feeling almost as if he wasn't hit.

"Thanks." Naruto said looking back at Yuna. She nodded and Auron ran forward. He reached the left side of the fiend before striking down it's left arm leaving it defenseless. At this moment the fiends head started to move again. Wakka at this moment threw his ball at the fiend knocking it's forward they sliced through it. Naruto saw fire rocket off around its head grin. The fiend slid forward swinging toward Auron. He managed just in time to jump back. It slid back to its own position before its head started to move again.

Naruto dashed forward, starting a spin. He used his momentum to swing his sword much faster. The moment he slashed through it, the fiend gave a large visible jerk roaring. It swung its lower arms at Naruto hitting him hard. "Ah!" Naruto let out being forced back. Tidus and Kimarhi ran passed him as he recovered. They each swung their blades through it before retreating back. Naruto looked at it as it glowed. Naruto looked up remembering demi. He blinked as a lightning bolt came down. It stuck just behind him.

"Hegh" Lulu let out. Naruto looked behind him blinking.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. It was nothing." Lulu replied shaking her head a little. Naruto looked ahead of him as Yuna's soft voice let out a chant of cure. He saw Wakka's ball flew over his head before knocking into the head before it heading back to him. Auron ran ahead at this point and struck the fiend before jumping back. The fiend started glowing again and Naruto frowned.

'What is it….lightning or demi.' Naruto thought. He didn't have to wait to find out as a black wave struck the group. Everyone let out grunts as it passed. Tidus and Naruto was down on their knees while Auron and Lulu was slightly crouched. "Damn….." Naruto let out before glancing at Yuna. He noticed she was crouching also barely able to lift her staff. Naruto closed his eyes trying to think of something. He blinked remembering back on the boat. "Hey Tidus." Naruto called.

"Yeah…" He let out panting.

"That spell you used to speed up Lulu…Can you do it on Yuna?" He asked. Tidus blinked and nodded wondering why he didn't do it before. Tidus stood up before concentrating. He glowed before spinning around towards Yuna. Yuna glowed with a few circular arrays around her before they disappeared. Naruto's noticed her motion was much faster than normal.

"Yuna. Start out with healing yourself." Naruto said huffing. She nodded before gathering her mana before healing herself. Naruto dug in his pouch drawing out three potions. "Tidus, Auron, Kimarhi." Naruto called. They all looked at him just as he tossed one at each of them. They each caught it before drinking it. They each looked visible better as they stood up straight.

"Thanks." Tidus let out. Naruto nodded as he forced himself to stand.

"Lets attack quickly before it's arms regenerate." Naruto said. They nodded before dashing forward. Tidus got to it first followed by Kimarhi and Auron. Each one of them sliced through it before retreating.

"Cure." Naruto heard before he felt his wounds heal. He let out a sigh of relief before smiling.

"Thanks Yuna." Naruto said dashing ahead. He sliced through the fiend and he jerk. He jumped back making sure not to get hit by a counter attack. He landed back as the fiend made it's way over to him. It swung it's fist at Kimarhi knocking him in the side. He let out a grunt as he stabilized himself. The fiend retreated just as his arms retreated.

"He takes a lot of damage." Auron said.

"If that's the case, let dish out a lot more." Naruto said sheathing his sword. He began doing a quick set of hand seals with a smirk. "Wind release: Gale's furry." Naruto said holding his hand out. Wind gathered around his fist in a dense spiral. Naruto winced slightly feeling hand get cut. He grinned before running forward. Upon reaching the fiend Naruto jumped up high above the fiend doing a flip. He made a single hand seal and a clone appeared above him. His clone pressed his feet against his before bending his knees. Naruto reeled his arm back and the clone kicked off him sending him downward before disappearing. Naruto thrust his arm down hitting it right upon his head. A large circle of wind burst around the fiend. It let out a roar as it was cut multiple times from all directions.

Everyone covered themselves as a strong gust of wind blew their way. "He's causing a hurricane!" Tidus shouted over the roar of the wind. After a moment the wind died down and Naruto jumped off the fiend landing right in front of Yuna. They looked at him as he panted slightly.

"Whoa….That was cool, ya?" Wakka let out. Naruto gave a small smile before frowning.

"Wow….he can take punishment." Naruto said noticing the fiends arms were missing. His head was now completely gray.

"hm….you took out the head and the arms in one attack… Impressive." Auron let out.

"Now we all can concentrate on the body." Lulu said raising her arm up. "Blizzara." She said swinging her arm down. A large ice crystal rose from the ground striking the fiend. It jerked as the crystal disappeared.

"Ok….Lets do this." Tidus said glowing. After a few seconds he ran forward towards its right side. He stuck it's body on passing before turning and running back. He slashed the fiend again coming to its front before sliding a little and turning around. He ran passed it striking it once again. He did this two more times before moving back to the group.

Kimarhi ran forward before swinging his long halberd. He slashed the fiend before running back. Auron ran up next striking it next. It jerked before gathering magic. Naruto narrowed his eyes he made a single hand seal just as the demi spell went off above them. Yuna, Lulu and Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke as everyone else was hit. A few rocks landed where they were broken just as the demi spell dispersed. "Dang it" Tidus let out before looking over to Naruto. "Hey do you…..Hey where did he go?" Tidus let out. Everyone looked around noticing the three missing.

"All three of…" Wakka started.

"Don't worry." Naruto let out landing next to him. Wakka jumped as everyone blinked. "I wanted to move them before it went off. It would be bad if our mages takes too much damage." Naruto said frowning. He released them on the ground before taking his spot in between Auron and Tidus. "Ok…Pattern is physical hit then demi. After its third attack it's arms come back." Naruto said counting on his hands. "Let's spread out some." Naruto said.

"Hm?" Auron let out.

"That spell seems to hit a select area. Since it's just this guy here we can surround him. This way when he uses demi…It will only hit one of us at a time." Naruto said.

"Let's try it." Yuna let out. Kimarhi, Wakka, and Tidus ran over to the left of Naruto while Auron, Lulu and Yuna ran towards Naruto's right. They created a circle around the fiend each keeping a good distance from each other. Naruto dashed forward at the same time as Tidus and Auron. They each struck the fiend before jumping back. The fiend moved out just as quickly heading for Tidus. It stuck him hard knocking him back some. It moved back to the center as Yuna looked over at Tidus. She gathered her mana before whispering cure. Tidus glowed the damage done to him healing a good percentage.

Lulu raised her arm up gathering her mana. "Fira!" She let out swinging her arm down. Fire burst below it making it jerk. Wakka tossed his ball next striking it before it came back to him. Kimarhi was next cutting it before treating back. As Naruto guessed the fiend started to gather mana. It turned toward Auron and Naruto burst forward toward him. Naruto managed to grab him before leaping back toward his spot just as demi went off. Naruto landed letting him go.

"Hm…Thanks." Auron let out as demi dispersed. Naruto nodded glaring at the fiend.

"Let's go." Naruto said. Naruto and Auron ran forward as Tidus broke from his spot. Tidus reached it first slashing it upon passing. Auron reached it next swinging his sword down, dealing a major blow to it. He jumped to the right as Naruto came next, his sword positioned to pierce the fiend. Naruto thrust his arm forward stabbing the fiend in its mouth. Just as half of his blade was sheathed in the fiend Naruto turned, grabbing the hilt with his left hand before bringing it up and out of the fiend. It let out a roar as Naruto jumped back. Naruto stared at it as it dropped down seemly knocked out.

Everyone stared at the fiend thinking that it was done. "Finally." Tidus let out panting.

"I'll have to….Ugh!" Naruto let out. Everyone looked over to him as he grabbed his head with his left hand. He dropped to his knees gripping his hilt tightly. He panted heavily as images appeared in his mind.

"Naruto." Yuna let out as they moved to him.

"What's the matter?" Tidus let out concerned.

"I…its co—ming" Naruto forced out. At that Lulu and Wakka turned around towards the water. Auron took notice of this and looked out also.

"Wait…What is?" Tidus let out.

"Sin" Wakka said as a large black mass began to creep up in the water. Everyone looked out towards it as Naruto tried to press back the images. He didn't know why but the force felt so much stronger than before. He looked ahead as the water rose up. The massive form of Sin could be seen as the water fell from it. A black wave of energy covered Sin almost like a skin close barrier. Naruto opened his mouth before biting hard on his lip. He felt the pain but there was no effect like before. He growled feeling his clones disperse involuntarily. He felt the memories from it enter his mind before a wave of energy filled his senses. The strong pressure that pressed on him seemed to recede much to Naruto's surprise. He had no time to actually contemplate it as loud cannon blast could be heard.

Naruto quickly stood up before walking over towards the edge of the cliff. Everyone looked at him notices a few differences with him. A black mark outlined the skin around his eyes. His now golden irises glowed brightly in a mixed light. They each moved up with him filing some questions away for later. They watched as Sin was bombarded with cannon fire. Naruto narrowed his eyes noticing objects falling from the body of Sin. Naruto watched clutching his hands tightly into a fist. After a minute he noticed fiends coming from the water onto the shore as the Crusaders riding Chocobos ran to meet them. Naruto looked back at Sin as sudden force pressed on him.

The black wavy barrier around Sin dropped before being replaced by a multicolored barrier that expanded outward, taking the damage from the canon fire. "Look out!" Auron shouted out quickly before he began to move. Kimarhi and Wakka followed his move while Naruto frowned. He narrowed his eyes making a seal. There was no time to run. Silently a clone appeared next to him before Naruto put his hand out. The clone started to rotate its hands around his. In less than a second a ball appeared with a shuriken like structure around it. Naruto frowned hoping he had enough time. He watched as the barrier Sin created shot forward toward them. It noticed briefly that everything that was hit by it got disintegrated. He growled realizing he didn't have enough time to put everything he had in it. He took a step forward breaking away from his clone before tossing his attack.

He watched as it flew forward fast before coming into contact with the attack. The moment it hit it, the ball exploded outward. Naruto narrowed his eyes watching as Sin's pressed against it for just a moment. He only had enough time to notice Tidus and Lulu didn't move. He growled out making another hand seal. One clone appeared dashing toward Lulu and the other toward Tidus. He glanced back at Sin just as it's aura blast broke through his. "Fuck" Was the last thing that came out his mouth.

Naruto opened his eyes his body in more pain then all the pain generated from all his wounds from his entire life combined. He looked forward his vision completely red and hazy. He grasped for breath seeing the destruction from the attack. He lifted his right hand before reaching out and grabbing the ground ahead of him. He tried to pull himself forward only to bring moist sand back to him. He coughed out blood as his vision went black.

Naruto opened his eyes again seeing a bright light ahead of him. Through the haze of his vision he could see lightning hitting something. He shook his head a little to grunt in pain. He looked ahead now being able to see the massive form that is Sin with a barrier around it pushing back the lightning from the machina. His vision went black again. He blinked his vision coming back. He noticed the machina that was being fired fall down. Smoke rose from it as Naruto growled. "Fu…cking…..crea-ture." Naruto forced out, creating a fist.

"…**.****" A dark rumbling sound rang in his mind. **

"Wh—at." Naruto let out before his body became completely numb. His irises became crimson as a red chakra cloak covered him. He stood up almost in a complete daze as the red cloak grew a two long tails and ears. He began to stalk over towards Sin. He felt himself stop after just about ten steps. He could see the creature turn completely towards him. Naruto narrowed his eyes feeling his mouth open. He watched the barrier rise back around Sin as a large black and red ball formed in front of him. The barrier/aura blasted forward toward Naruto as he shot a large beam toward it. Naruto's attack seemed to be faster reaching three fourths of the way before it collided with the aura. The two attacks battled for a few moments before Sins barrier broke down. Naruto beam dispersed as well leaving impressions in the water.

"Not…enough." Naruto forced out from his daze. He opened his mouth again gathering chakra at a much faster rate. Naruto managed to fire his attack off just as Sin's barrier came back up. The beam hit the barrier pushing it back against him. Naruto pushed more chakra into his attack as Sin's barrier pulsated as it turned black. It took ten more seconds before it broke through Sin's barrier. His attack hit Sin dead center pushing against it. After a moment Naruto's attack died down revealing only a red mark on the area where his attack hit. Naruto growled as the red heated mark slowly disappeared. His eyes twitched as the red cloak began to recede. All the pain came back to him as he dropped to his knees. "Damn…" Naruto huffed out before falling face first on the ground.

"**Foolish…..boy" The dark voice let out. **

And there it is. Finally done. This took me a while. I won't say why but it was pretty hard to complete. Anyway, it's done and I decided to go with English jutsu. I was just feeling really really lazy. I hope you guys like it. Oh tell me if anyway is messed up. I suck at reading my stuff over for grammar and such


End file.
